Gravity Falls: Bloopers
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Yes, even our favorite cartoon show messes up...Rate T (In-Case)
1. Tourist Trapped Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - These chapters will be placed in order by the episodes. Not the whole episode will be shown, only the parts where each of the cast members messed up in some way. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am writing this. Rated T only just in case something bad happens, and in case if some of the mess ups are for public view, but nothing gross I promise you will not be in this just funny things lol :) On with the story I own nothing from Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tourist Trapped Part 1

"...Unless you're me." Dipper said into the mic as everyone off stage listened. "My name is Dipper Pines, and the girl about to puke, is my sister Mabel. I'm sure that wondering why...I forgot my line." Dipper said as everyone started laughing.

"Really?" The director asked with a look towards Dipper. "We haven't even started and you already messed up?"

"It happens." Dipper said with a shrug...

"Let's do it again!" The director yelled making everyone frown.

XXX

"There's a goat on my bed?" Dipper asked as he looked at the script. "Who write's these kind of things?"

"I know...the producer!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper bursted into a fit of giggle's.

"AHHHHHH IT'S EATNG MY SWEATER!" Mabel yelled as Dipper continued laughing.

"CUT!" The director yelled making everyone groan.

XXX

"Wendy will you go hang up these sings?" Stan asked as the camera turned on Wendy at the counter.

"I would but...ugh...I can't reach..." Wendy said as Dipper let out a laugh along Mabel.

"Sorry I couldn't watch with a straight face." Dipper said as the director called cut.

_Take Three_

"Wendy would you go hang up these sings?" Stan asked as Dipper tried to hold his laugh in.

"I would but...I...can't reach..." Wendy said with a silly face that made Mabel laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled getting upset.

"Sorry that one was my fault." Mabel said as she continued to laugh.

"This time I'm innocent!" Dipper exclaimed as the director groaned.

"We'll try this later." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"...My suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hid the book before he finds it." Dipper read with a look.

"Hey bro, bro, watcha reading some weird thingy!?" Mabel exclaimed as she came up scaring Dipper.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Mabel started laughing. "It's some dorky thing Mabel!" The director yelled with a frown.

"Sorry I thought it would be funnier to say." Mabel said as Dipper rolled his eyes.

_Take Five_

"...My suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hid the book before he finds it." Dipper read again.

"Hey bro, bro, watcha reading some weird book!?" Mabel exclaimed making Dipper freak out again.

"CUT!" The director yelled once more. "You're not supposed to say the line until he says trust no one. "The director explained.

"Oops my bad." Mabel said with a small laugh.

"And it's some dorky thing." he director added with an annoyed looked.

"Yeah Mabel get the line right." Dipper said with a laugh.

_"SHUT UP!"_

XXX

"Mabel do you believe in ghost?" Dipper asked as he sat at the counter in The Mystery Shack with his sister and Wendy.

"I believe you're a big dork!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper placed his pencil on the globe and made Mabel fall off.

"I hate you." Mabel said as she chucked her shoe at him, luckily he ducked.

"It's in the script." Dipper said with a known smile.

"Is not." Mabel said with an angry look.

"Looks like someone did not read her script." Dipper said as he waved his script in front of her face.

"I did to." Mabel said as she crossed her arms.

"Did not, otherwise you would have known that was in the script." Dipper said with a grin.

"Did too." Mabel said with a look, she was going to prove her brother wrong.

"Did not." Dipper said still with his grin.

"Did." Mabel said as she started to put her shoe on.

"Didn't." Dipper stated still waving the script in her face.

"CUT!" The director yelled as he saw that the twins were fighting.

"Did." Mabel continued, she was going to win.

"Did not!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"STOP FIGHTING!" The director yelled, the twins instantly went quiet...

XXX

"Let me get this straight, in the hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked as Mabel started laughing.

"CUT!" The director yelled once more. "What was it this time?" He asked then turned. "And it's half-hour!"

"SHOT!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

_Take Seven_

"Let me get this straight, in the hour I was gone..." Dipper began until he was cut off.

"CUT!" The Director yelled getting annoyed. "It's half-hour." He explained to Dipper.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." Dipper said as everyone laughed.

"Let's try again." The Director said with a smile.

_Take Fifteen_

"Let me get this straight the half-hour...hour...that you were gone you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked.

"It was half-hour; you had it right till you changed it, cut!" The director yelled as Mabel laughed.

"Sorry!" Dipper cried out with a laugh.

"We'll try this later as well." The Director said with a sigh. "Lunch time!" He said as everyone got happy...

* * *

**A/N - Well here's the first part I hope you liked it. It wasn't much but only because it was some of their mistakes, and part two will be coming soon for this episode. I hope you liked it and please review I tried to make it funny lol. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Tourist Trapped Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two and part two. Wow 11 reviews just for the first chapter thank you guys so much I didn't think anyone was going to read it but you proved me wrong. And I realized I messed some things up but that's why it was in the first chapter, they were supposed to be, it was screw ups. And sorry about the line for Mabel I didn't really remember what she said. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls and please enjoy chapter two :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tourist Trapped Part 2

"And action!" The director yelled as the camera turned on Dipper who was looking at Mabel with a confused look.

"Wait who's going to play Norman!?" Dipper asked as everyone looked at him.

"One of our extras, now I said action!" The director yelled as the bells rung for the scene to start.

XXX

"And action!" The director yelled once more.

"So what's your name?" Dipper asked as he looked at Mabel's boyfriend.

"Normal...I mean men..." Mabel's boyfriend said with a smirk.

"He means Norman." Mabel said as she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed. "Oh a little mussel...nice..." Mabel said.

"At least he has something you don't Dipper!" Robbie yelled from off set as Dipper frowned.

_"Shut up!" _Dipper said as the whole set started laughing.

"CUT!" The director yelled while slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Should've had a V8!" Wendy yelled as the director groaned...

"We are never getting out of here." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"This time Dipper please do not mess up your line." The director said as he sat behind the camera. "And action."

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures are often mistake for TEENAGERS!" Dipper screamed the last word in panic as he looked at the next page. "These creatures that walk the forest of Gravity Falls are known as ZOMBIES!" Dipper exclaimed once more as he continued to read. "Mabel's boyfriend is a ZOMBIE!" Dipper yelled with full panic.

"Cut great job you didn't mess up once!" The director yelled as Dipper smiled.

"Told ya I could do this line perfectly." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky." The director said as he gave Dipper a look.

"I wouldn't normally but the lens cap was on the camera the whole time I said that line." Dipper explained with a grin.

"DANGIT!" The director yelled as he looked at the camera, indeed the lens cap was still on.

XXX

"WENDY I NEED TO BORROW THE CART TO SAVE MY SISTER FROM A FLESH EATING ZOMBIE!" Dipper yelled while waving his hand around. Wendy looked at him for a few seconds before she started laughing really loudly. Dipper could only join.

"Cut!" The director yelled as he looked at the two kids. "What was it this time?" The director asked with annoyance.

"Sorry I just couldn't keep a straight face my bad." Wendy said as she and Dipper kept laughing.

"Let's try this again people." The director said as he took off the lens cap.

_Take Ten_

"WENDY I NEED TO BORROW THE CART SO I CAN SAVE MY SISTER FROM A FLESH EATING ZOMBIE!" Dipper yelled while running to Wendy and flinging his arms around. Wendy looked at him for a few seconds and then threw the keys at him.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians okay." Wendy said as she winked her eye and snapped his fingure out him. Dipper laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Wendy and Dipper started laughing once more.

XXX

"Now Dipper for this scene you need to drive through the forest set to get to Mabel okay." The director said as Dipper nodded.

"Yes can I drive as fast as I want?" Dipper asked with a known smile on his face.

"As fast as the cart will let you go, just please do not kill yourself, your parents will not be happy." The director said.

"Okay sounds good." Dipper said getting pumped up.

"And ACTION!" The director yelled as he started filming and Dipper started driving.

The cart was driven through two different forest sets in order to get to Mabel. Dipper did pretty well for driving until the third set came where more trees were built on. Taking a sharp left turn Dipper had hit a tree root which caused he cart to start spinning in circles. Within minutes Dipper had lost control of the wheel and the cart was thrown sideways into a tree. Dipper however was tossed out of the cart and rolled right onto the ground.

"That is what you get for letting a twelve year old be the star of the show." Robbie said as the director groaned.

"Dipper are you alright?" The director asked as Dipper sat up.

"Yes but I have a question." Dipper said as he rubbed his head.

"Yes." The director said with a small smile.

"Do I have to pay for the damages?" Dipper asked as the director groaned and Robbie laughed...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you are part two. I hope you liked it each episode will be three parts. Anyway please review so I can bring part three soon thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it a lot :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 8 more days till the new episode :) **


	3. Tourist Trapped Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Two updates in one day!:) Thanks so much for the reviews that why I updated and plus I had free time and this chapter was really short anyway. Well as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tourist Trapped Part 3

"Weakness unknown..." Dipper finished reading as he looked at his tied up sister.

"Really come on!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper instantly started to laugh.

"Come on what's so funny this time!?" The director yelled as Dipper continued to laugh. "CUT!"

"Sorry my bad she messed up her line and plus the fake gnomes are really funny looking." Dipper explained with a smirk.

XXX

"Dipper I got to do this, trust me." Mabel said as Dipper looked at her, then the gnomes, and then backed away.

"Okay." Dipper said as he watched Mabel start her next line.

"Alright Jeff, I'll mamar-r-ry you." Mabel managed to say before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Isn't she a little too young to be getting married!?" Robbie questioned from off set.

SHUT UP!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"We'll try this again." The director said with a small smile but a hint of annoyance.

_Take 30_

"Alright Jeff, I'll...I can't say this!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran off set.

"Well...this...is...awkward." Dipper said as everyone nodded.

"Should we make sure she's okay?" A crew member asked from the side.

"Nah just leave her, we'll move onto the next scene." The director said with a frown.

"But we need her for the next scene." Dipper said, all the director could do was groan.

XXX

"Wow what happened to you two, did you get hit by a train or something...?" Stan asked with a frown.

"It's bus." The director stated.

"Sorry my bad." Stan said with a small laugh.

"Try it again!" The director said as Stan nodded.

_Take Four_

"Wow what happened to you two, did you get hit by a bus or something?" Stan asked with a frown.

Dipper and Mabel looked at one another before they continued to walk. However as they were walking Stan had completely forgotten his line and neither kids were watching where they were walking. So the door in front of them was closed and when Dipper tried to walk through it, he only face planted right into it. Groaning the director sighed; at least they were almost done.

"There's a door there!" Robbie yelled from off set.

"SHUT UP!" Dipper exclaimed as he held his noise, he couldn't help but laugh...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter three, and the first episode is done. :) Legend of Gobblewonker is next up. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. I now have to rewatch episode two so I can post it soon :) Thanks for reading once more you guys rock :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 8 days till the new episode :) **


	4. Legend of the Gobbelwonker Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here its chapter two second episode. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing. :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writting it, thanks for the reviews again :) - DisneyChannelLover**

* * *

Chapter 4

Legend of the Gobbelwonker Part 1

"Syrup race!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper opened the syrup container's.

Instantly the two held the container's above their mouth and instead of the drop landing in Mabel's mouth it landed on her forehead. Dipper instantly started to laugh as Mabel groaned and began to wip it off. They were told to shoot the scene again.

_Take Ten_

"Syrup race!" Mabel exclaimed once more as she and Dipper repeated the same steps.

However this syrup really seemed to hate Mabel only because it would never land in her mouth. But Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, and Stan started to laugh as soon as it landed right on her nose. Everyone else groaned as they watched what happened.

"CUT!" The director screamed making everyone jump. "You kids are going to keep me here all day..."

XXX

"Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get in my car!?" Stan exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel shouted at the same time as the put their hands in the air.

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked as something came to him. "Who writes this?" Dipper asked as he looked at his script.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned once more.

XXX

"Robbie what are you doing?" Mabel asked as soon as she saw Robbie come out of Dipper's dressing room.

"Well Dip is in the shower and I figured it would be funny if he walked out and couldn't find his clothes." Robbie explained.

"Oh well you know he's going to be mad." Mabel said with a small laugh.

"Yeah well it's worth it." Robbie said as he and Mabel started to walk back to the set.

Before they could get any further the door to Dipper's dressing room bursted open and Dipper stood in the doorway with a full angry face. Mabel and Robbie started to laugh as Dipper glared at him. So far Mabel had to agree that this was really funny. Her brother however did not find it funny at all and started towards them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dipper shouted as loud as he could.

"Is that a threat?" Robbie asked as he started to back away.

"No it's a promise!" Dipper exclaimed as he ran towards Robbie, Robbie instantly started to run.

Mabel could only stand there and laugh...

XXX

"Alright Mabel for this scene you and Dipper need to be excited about a monster hunt, got it?" The director asked with a smile.

"Yes but don't we need Dipper for this scene as well?" Mabel asked as the director frowned as he noticed Dipper was gone.

"Where is?" The director asked with annoyance.

"Still trying to get his clothes back from Robbie." Mabel said with a small laugh.

The director could only grin...

XXX

"An action!" The director exclaimed as he laughed.

"Permission to taste this?" Soos asked as Mabel and Dipper started to laugh.

"CUT!" The director exclaimed. "And Dipper keep your clothes hidden from Robbie." The director explained with a laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper cried as Mabel and Soos started to laugh.

_Take Seven_

"And Action!" The director exclaimed again.

"Permission to taste this?" Soos asked as Mabel and Dipper looked at him.

"Captain granted." Dipper said with a small grin.

"As Co-captain I grant." Mabel said as she pointed towards the air.

"As Co-Captain, Co-Captain, Permission granted." Soos said as he took some fish food and tasted it.

Before they knew it Soos had begun to spit the food out and drink as much water as he could to get the taste out. Mabel and Dipper instantly began to laugh as much as they could and when they were supposed to stop they couldn't...

"Man I did not know that was going to be real fish food." Soos said as he started to laugh as well.

"Well try this later." The director said with annoyance...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go I hoped you liked it thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - 9 days till the new episode :) **


	5. Legend of the Gobbelwonker Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter five thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I hope you like this chapter as well. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch :) On with the story!:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Legend of the Gobbelwonker Part 2

"And action!" The director yelled as the bells in the studio rang for them to begin.

"What is the one problem people always have with monster hunts?" Dipper asked as both Mabel and Soos looked at him. "I mean think about it, Soos be the monster." Dipper said as Soos got into position. "Look the monster!" Dipper pretended to scream as he began to feel around inside his jacket for something. "And look no camera, see where I'm going with this?" Dipper asked as Mabel and Soos nodded. "Now I bought a lot of extras in case. Thirteen extras in this bag, two in my socks, two for each of you, and one under my hat." Dipper finished as he pointed to each spot where the cameras where. "So don't lose them" He added.

"How does this work?" Soos asked as he hit the button and it flashed in his eyes. "AH!" Soos yelled as he threw it overboard.

"See this is why we have extras." Dipper explained with a grin. "We now have nineteen left." He added as a pelican swopped by.

"AH PELICAN!" Mabel yelled as she tossed a camera at the bird.

"Okay we have eight- " Dipper began until he started to burst into a fit of laugh's.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Why Dipper, you were doing awesome!?" The director cried with a groan.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Dipper explained with a smirk.

"Let's try it again."

XXX

"AH PELICAN!" Mabel yelled as she tossed the camera at it only to miss and hit Dipper in the head.

"OW!" Dipper exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "Not's not fair we weren't even filming!" Dipper exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sorry I felt like throwing one at you, and besides Robbie paid me five bucks to do so." Mabel explained with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel, Soos, and Robbie laughed. "Why pick on the star?" Dipper asked with a grin.

"Because it's fun!" Robbie yelled as he and Mabel continued to laugh.

"You kids are going to be the death of me." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Dipper." Mabel said in a scared tone as the monster rose behind Dipper.

"...And you aim it like this." Dipper said as he turned around and pointed up to the sky and saw the monster.

"RUN!" Soos yelled as Dipper dropped the camera and started to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "What's so funny this time?" He asked with annoyance.

"There's nothing there, how are we supposed to be scared?" Dipper asked with wounder.

"Just pretend it will be added into the show later." The director explained with a grin.

"Okay let's do this so we can go to lunch!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"And action!" The director said as he started to film.

"Oh lunch sounds good, cut, let's go get some!" Soos exclaimed as he and Mabel ran off set.

"And my job means nothing..." The director said as he crossed his arms, Dipper could only laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter five. I hoped you like and thanks for reading please do not forget to review you guys are amazing :) -DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I thin you should Speak Now!**


	6. Legend of the Gobbelwonker Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter six and final part for episode two. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING :) Sorry that this one is short but it was the end and there wasn't much to write for this. I noticed a lot of you want Pacifica in this and I promise that Pacifica will come in you just have to bare with me. :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch on with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Legend of the Gobbelwonker Part 3

"...I only wanted attention!" Old Man McGucket exclaimed as he, Mabel, and Dipper started to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned once more.

"Come on were almost done with this episode!" Robbie yelled as Dipper rolled his eyes.

XXX

"Did you get any good pictures?" Mabel asked with a huge smile on her face.

"There all good pictures!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Mabel put their hands up in the air to celebrate Dipper lost hold of it.

"Good job dork!" Robbie exclaimed as they watched the camera fall and hit Soos in the head.

"Sorry Soos." Dipper said with a smirk as he tried not to laugh.

"It's all cool little dude." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel finally let out a laugh.

"Can't you kids get through one scene without bursting into a laugh?" The director asked as Dipper and Mabel looked at him.

"No." They answered together with a grin.

"Of course not, let's try this again." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"You're on!" Stan exclaimed with a grin as he held up the string.

"Five bucks says you can't do it and with your eyes closed!" Mabel added as she tried to step into the boat only to miss.

"Actress down!" Dipper yelled as he, Stan, and Soos started to laugh as Mabel came up spitting water.

"This is what I get for being in a show with my brother." Mabel muttered as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"You know you love me." Dipper grinned as she took his hand.

"Sadly I have to." Mabel said with a smirk as everyone continued to laugh.

"On day lord...one day." The director said with a small secrete smile...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter six. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading please review!:) -DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	7. Headhunters Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven and part one of episode three. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are really AMAZING readers :) AS normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Headhunters Part 1

"So I was cleaning the shack when I found this door and it's...sort of not there." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel began to grin.

"Who took the door?" The director questioned with annoyance.

"Not me, I'm innocent!" Dipper yelled as Mabel continued to laugh, Soos joined her.

"Ugh...find the door and let's do this again!" The director exclaimed as everyone continued to laugh.

_Take Twenty-Five_

"So I was cleaning when I found this door and I was like wow a door!" Soos exclaimed with a face that made Dipper laugh.

"CUT!" The director said with a frown.

"Sorry my mistake." Dipper said with a small laugh again.

"This time you're not innocent!" Mabel exclaimed as she joined in with her laugh as well.

"No my mistake was agreeing to direct this show." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Wax statues are creepy, with the way their eyes follow you." Dipper said as the three of them looked around the room.

"What's that?" Mabel asked as Dipper backed up in front of another statue.

"It's me, your Gunkle Stan!" Stan yelled as everyone started to scream and ran out of the room and off set.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a grin.

"What?" Stan asked as he looked around in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

XXX

"Sure kid if you think you can make one." Stan explained with a smile.

"Of course, I have a bunch of ideas!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as well, and instantly got to work.

"Awesome well let me know if you need anything." Stan said as he took a sip of soda and walked out.

"Wait, where's the pile of clay?" Mabel asked as she noticed it wasn't around.

"It's behind you." The director called as Mabel looked and began to laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go part one of Headhunters. Sorry this one was short I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter and plus we have two more to go so there will be more in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review :) - DisneyChannelLover.**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	8. Headhunters Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight. Two updates in one, that never happens lol :) Well you guys reviwe so awesome that I'm updating and besides I'm glad you all like the story well bloopers lol :)As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it al belongs to Alex Hirsch. Enjoy the chapter, this was one of my favorite's to write :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

Headhunters Part 2

"All sings pointed to Mabel..." Dipper said with a known smirk and began to laugh.

"That was not in the script!" Mabel exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry just had to try and say it." Dipper said as the director groaned.

"Can't we get through one scene without messing things up?" The director asked as he stopped taping.

"No." Dipper answered as the director groaned once more.

"Nice going dweeb!" Robbie shouted from behind the camera.

"SHUT UP!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed at the same time, making them laugh.

XXX

"Footprints in the carpet that have a hole in the heel." Soos said as he pointed to the carpet.

"Wax figures all have that, it's where the pole goes." Dipper said as Mabel scoffed and then let out a laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone in the area groaned once more.

"What did I say that was so funny?" Dipper asked with annoyance. "I remembered my line that time." He added with a frown.

"Nothing, I'm not explaining it to you." Mabel said as she continued to laugh.

"Why would saying that a pole goes...oh." Dipper said as he began to laugh as well.

"Let's try this later." The director said with a grin.

XXX

"Alright so we make a list and check out everyone who writes with their left and right and..." Dipper continued.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper groaned and crossed his arms. "You said the line wrong." He explained with a frown.

"Aw man, can I see the script again?" Dipper asked as the director nodded and someone brought him a script.

_Take Fifteen_

"We make a list and check out everyone in town who uses their left hand." Dipper said with a serious face.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper frowned once more.

"What did I do this time?" Dipper asked as Mabel laughed at him.

"Nothing we just don't have half the people we need for the next scene." The director said as Dipper frowned.

"This is what I get for wanting to be on TV!" Dipper exclaimed as he walked off set.

"Gosh someone is a diva." Mabel muttered as she started to laugh.

XXX

"Your under arrest!" Deputy Durland said as he, Sheriff Blubs, and Dipper bursted into a room.

"What did I do?" A voice asked as they looked around.

"You're a suspect of a murder of Stan's wax figure." Dipper said as he walked up the adult.

"Where were you last Friday night?" Sheriff Blubs asked as he shined the flashlight at the suspect.

"KATY PERRY REFRENCE!" Dipper shouted as everyone looked at him.

"CUT!" The director yelled as both adults hit Dipper on the arm.

"Assault!" Mabel called from off set with a laugh.

"Why Dipper?" The director asked with a frown. "The scene was going awesome." He added with a smile.

"I like Katy Perry that's why." Dipper answered with a smile.

"Take ten everyone." The director said as they stopped rolling.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter eight part two. Thanks for reading and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover **

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	9. Headhunters Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are truely AMAZING!:) Thanks for enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writting it. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the story, enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Headhunters Part 3

"For this scene Dipper you need to toss the coffee at the wax figure." The director said with a smile.

"So I can just throw it at a prop?" Dipper asked as the director nodded. "Awesome!" Dipper exclaimed with a grin.

"This is going to be a while." The director said as he turned on the camera. "And action!" He yelled as the lights went dim.

"You can't defeat us." One of the wax figures said as Dipper grabbed a hole of a coffee pot and tossed the liquid inside it.

"We can melt them with hot melty thingy's." Mabel said as one of the extras started to laugh at Mabel's line.

"Oh come on!" The director yelled as Mabel and Dipper began to laugh as well.

XXX

Dipper ran along the roof as he attempted to escape from the Sherlock Holmes wax figure that was after him. The wax figure had manage to follow Dipper along the side of The Mystery Shack and swing the item in his hand at the child. He missed, with Dipper jumping out of the way at the last second and watched as the "s" in shack was knocked off to make it spell "hack". This caused Dipper to laugh and fall backwards making him slid down the roof.

"Cut!" The director yelled as Mabel and Wendy ran over to see if Dipper was alright. "How is he?" He asked.

"He's okay!" Wendy yelled as she, Mabel, and Dipper gave a thumbs up.

"Good because our medical bill won't pay for damages." The director said as everyone laugh.

XXX

"You sneeze like a kitten, you are adorable, ADORABLE!" The head of the wax figure said as he melted to the ground.

"Adorable?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arms. "I do not sneeze like a kitten!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"Do to, you just did!" Robbie yelled from off set as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Dipper said as everyone began to laugh.

"Lord...can't we make it through one episode peacefully...please?" The director asked as he looked at the ceiling.

"I don't think the lord will let us." Mabel said with a smile, the director smiled as well.

* * *

**A/N - No matter what they do, they just can't stop laughing lol :) And poor Dipper, he has to put up with Robbie lol. Do not worry Pacifica will be in soon, just bare with me. Were almost to where she comes in. Anyway thanks so much for reading and please do not forget to review, chapter ten coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anywas as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Part 1

"Dudes it's that commercial I was telling you guys about." Soos said as the television began to show a commercial.

"Well I say he's a fraud." Dipper said as he crossed his arms and groaned.

"That wasn't the line." The director stated as Dipper frowned. "Try it again!" He added as Dipper sighed.

XXX

"No one who lives under my roof is allowed over there, I forbid you!" Stan exclaimed as Dipper frowned.

"Dude what roof?" Soos asked as everyone looked at him. "There's no roof." Soos said as he and Dipper laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled.

"Sorry I still don't get the whole thing." Soos said with a frown.

"We've been over this before, it's a set, so there really isn't a roof." The director said as Dipper and Mabel frowned.

"Too bad, this place would be cool." Dipper said as Mabel nodded.

"Then how did Dipper fight on the roof last episode?" Soos asked as everyone groaned once more.

"It was magic Soos." The director said with annoyance.

"Cool." Soos said with a grin.

XXX

"Come on up folks and put your money into the bag of wonder!" Gideon's father shouted with a smile.

"Oh that makes perfect sense!" Someone yelled as Dipper started to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "What's so funny about that line?" He asked once more with a frown.

"It make no sense at all." Dipper said as he continued to laugh, the director just grinned.

* * *

**A/N - Not much for this part, but I will try to make part two longer. Anway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. Chapter eleven coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, this one is longer then the last. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Part 2

"So how was the gremlins?" Stan asked as Dipper and Mabel walked back into the shack. "I mean Gideon?"

"It was okay, but he's defiantly a fraud." Dipper said as he and Stan walked into the living room, with Dipper tripping.

"CUT!" The director groaned. "What did he trip over this time?" He asked with a frown.

"His shoe lace." Stan stated back and everyone groaned.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled as Dipper stood up and rolled his eyes.

"You kids are going to keep me here all day." The director said again as Robbie laughed.

"Are they always like this?" Gideon asked as the director nodded.

"You have no idea." The director said as he got the camera ready for the next scene.

XXX

"I successfully bedazzled my face!" Mabel exclaimed as she walked up to Dipper with sparkles all over her face. "Blink...ow."

"Is that perminate?" Dipper asked with sudden worry.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Mabel said as she and Dipper began to laugh, until someone knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"Hello." Gideon said as Mabel smiled and stepped outside.

"It's little ol' you!" Mabel exclaimed as Gideon smiled.

"Yeah my song is kind of catchy." Gideon said as silence fell over the two.

"Mabel, who's at the door!?" Stan yelled as he sat in the kitchen.

"No one!" Mabel answered as she shut the door behind her.

"Thanks your uncle doesn't really like me." Gideon said as Mabel nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Mabel asked with curiosity.

"You, I saw you in the audience today and couldn't get you out my head." Gideon said. "Wait a minute is this a drama show?"

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone in the studio just looked and went back to what they were doing. "No it's not!"

"Oops my bad." Gideon said as he and Mabel began to laugh.

"Epic fail!" Dipper shouted from off set.

"At least I don't trip over my own shoe lace!" Gideon yelled as he and Mabel high-fived.

"What is it?" Dipper asked with frustration. "Pick on Dipper week or something?" He asked as they continued to laugh.

"Pretty much!" Robbie yelled as Dipper huffed, the director grinned once more.

XXX

"Okay Mabel, Gideon can you do this scene without messing up?" The director yelled and they nodded. "And Action!" He said.

"Would you do the honor of going on a date with me?" Gideon asked as he put on his cut smile.

"I...um...can't sorry." Mabel said as she looked down.

"Please just one little date with little ol' me?" Gideon asked still with his cute smile. "Just one?"

"Alright just one." Mabel said as Gideon smiled wider.

"Oh Mabel Pines you made me the happiest guy alive!" Gideon said as he pulled Mabel into a hug.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Mabel asked with a disturbed look.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great job you two!" He yelled again as the two started to laugh. "What's funny now?"

"You left the camera lens on!" Gideon shouted as he and Mabel continued to laugh.

"I'm innocent again!" Dipper shouted as the director rolled his eyes.

"Again, really?" The director asked again as he took the lens off.

"Dipper your never innocent." Mabel said as she and Gideon continued to laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled as the director frowned.

XXX

"It's just one date I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Mabel said as she continued to press the buttons on the game remote.

"I'm telling you, he's going to fall in love with you." Dipper said as Mabel rolled her eyes, and a blast came from the TV

"Victory I beat you!" Mabel exclaimed as the shack door was knocked on once more.

"Good evening my lady, a day of romance awaits!" Gideon said as a horse came into the room making Mabel fall and scream.

"Where did you get a horse!?" Mabel asked with slight panic towards the director.

"Easy I took it from the Phineas and Ferb set, they let me borrow it." The director said with a smile.

"Mabel, I have a plan, we need to visit their set!" Dipper exclaimed as he poked his head through the door.

"Oh no, you kids are going to start a Hollywood disaster, aren't you?" The director asked as he looked at Dipper.

"No!" Dipper answered faster than he ever answered something before. "I think we should just visit." He said with a grin.

"As long as you don't cause trouble." The director smiled. "Take ten, lunch time!" The director smiled as everyone nodded.

* * *

**A/N - Oh no, there going to cause trouble everywhere in Hollywood Stuido's. Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter, thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve, three updates in one day lol. :) Thanks for all the rewview from last chapter you guys are really AMAZING!:) 60 reviews let's try and hit 70!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the story please enjoy this chapter. This was one of my favorite's to write!:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Part 3

"Okay Gideon do you think you know what you're supposed to do for this scene?" The director asked as Gideon nodded.

"Yes I can do this!" Gideon exclaimed with a smile.

"And Action!" The director yelled as everyone went to watch the scene.

"Um...sir?" Gideon asked as he put his hand up, the director yelled cut.

"Yes?" The director asked with a frown.

"Don't we need Mabel for this scene?" Gideon asked as the director noticed Mabel or Dipper wasn't around.

"Well where are they?" The director asked with a hint of an annoyed voice.

"They went to visit the Phineas and Ferb set to take the horse back." Gideon explained as the stage door opened.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel came running through in wet outfits.

"What happened?" Gideon asked as he noticed how soaking wet they were.

"CANDACE HAS WATER BALLOONS!" Mabel yelled as the stage door opened once more and a mad looking Candace stood in it.

"You guys started a water balloon fight with Candace?" The director asked as Dipper shook his head.

"No she threw them at us, and we tried to get her back, and when we did she got mad." Dipper explained with a frown.

"AND YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Candace yelled as she started to chase them with water balloons, everyone else laughed.

XXX

"I couldn't say no, I mean I just would have felt bad if I did, and besides where the harm in this?" Mabel asked herself.

"Mabel are you okay?" Dipper asked as he walked into the living room.

"No Gideon asked me on another date and I said yes!" Mabel exclaimed with a frown. "I don't know what to do!" She added.

"I could talk to him for you if you want." Dipper said with a smile at the thought of helping his sister.

"Really you would?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded.

"CUT, great job you guys!" The director grinned. "So Candace what did you think?" The director asked as he turned to her.

"Eh, my show is better." Candace said with a smirk as Robbie laughed and high-fived her.

"Boo you suck!" Dipper said as Candace held out a water balloon and Dipper frowned.

"RUN!" Mabel yelled as she an Dipper ran off set and everyone began to laugh.

XXX

"So um...no hard feelings?" Dipper asked as he looked at Gideon with a worried face.

"Of course bye now." Gideon said with his little innocent laugh as he watched Dipper leave. "You will pay." He added.

...

"So how did it go?" Mabel asked her brother as soon as Dipper came out.

"He's cool with it." Dipper said as Mabel smiled and the two began to walk home, only for Dipper to get hit in the face.

"WATER BALLOON!" Mabel yelled as she ducked and rolled out of the way of Candace, Robbie, and Wendy.

"This is so unfair!" Dipper shouted as they laughed and watched him leave set.

"Come on guys can't we get through one scene, and Candace go back to your own show!?" The director yelled with a grin.

"Bye, but I will be becak you haven't seen the last of me!" Candace yelled as she left and Dipper gave a smile.

XXX

"So I can just through these props and break them?" Gideon asked as the director nodded and he smiled.

"You just can't hit Dipper." The director said with a warning voice.

"Aw why not?" Gideon asked as Dipper gave him a hurt look.

"Because our medical bill won't pay for damages, and action!" The director exclaimed as Gideon rose into the air with wires.'

Dipper began to run around trying to doge everything Gideon was throwing at him. So far he was doing pretty well until he stepped to far back and cracked a plat that was already half-broken. He slipped on the plate and loos balance and began to fall backwards and right through the window. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and ran to make sure he was okay. It was a good thing he was okay.

"Oh so you let a window hurt him but not me, I see how it works around here." Gideon said with sarcasm.

"That one was his fault." The director said as Dipper sat up.

"Man this show is going to be the death of me." Dipper said as he and everyone else began to laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Well here we go chapter twelve I hoped you all like it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. Chapter thirteen is coming soon. :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	13. The Inconveniencing Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys gave me 70 review thanks so much let's try to make it to 80!:) I hope you like this chapter :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Inconveniencing Part 1

"So I sit on the globe, and Dipper gets to knock me off?" Mabel asked as the director nodded. "Not fair!" She cried out.

"Told ya it was in the script!" Dipper exclaimed with a smirk.

"Yeah this one, not the last one, it's two different scripts Dippy." Mabel said with a frown.

"Whatever!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Mabel laughed.

...

"Mabel do you believe in ghost?" Dipper asked as Mabel grinned and spun on the globe.

"I believe you're a big dork." Mabel said with a laugh as Dipper placed his pencil on the globe, only for Mabel not to fall.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes. "You didn't fall!" The director yelled with a frown.

"Can't we have stunt doubles for these kind of things?" Mabel asked as he shook his head.

"No our budget won't pay for it, and neither will our medical bill, so deal with it!" The director explained.

_Take Fourty-Eight_

"Mabel do you believe in ghost?" Dipper asked as he looked at his book and Mabel grinned.

"I believe you're a big dork." Mabel said with a laugh as she spun around only for Dipper to stop her and make her fall off.

"Kids!" Stan exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Where's Mabel?" Stan asked with worry.

"Down here!" Mabel yelled from behind the desk.

"Well that was a total fail." Pacifica said as she entered the stage.

"Who's this?" Dipper asked as he noticed the young girl.

"This is Pacifica Northwest; she'll be joining our cast." The director explained with a smile. "Be nice!" He added as he left.

"I can tell she already doesn't like me." Mabel said as she sat up.

XXX

"I might sneak up here, during break, every time..." Wendy said with a smile as she gave a look of worry.

"CUT!" The director yelled as she frowned. "That wasn't the line." He added as Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"Sorry my bad." Wendy said as she patted Dipper on the back a little hard, and knocked him down.

"Weak!" Pacifica yelled as she and Mabel continued to laugh.

XXX

"Do you think we could hang out with your friends?" Dipper asked as he gave Wendy a hopeful smile.

"Um...how old did you guys say you were?" Wendy asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Thirteen were thirteen!" Dipper exclaimed with a grin.

"I don't see why not, I'll be right back." Wendy said as she left the room.

"Mabel this is it, the time when we get a chance to try and hang with the cool kids!" Dipper exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Since when are we thirteen?" Mabel asked with a confused look. "Is it a leap year?" She asked as she looked at Dipper.

"No it's not a leap..." Dipper began only to burst out laughing at the look on Mabel's face.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper continued to laugh. "Do you have to laugh at everything?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, yes he does." Mabel said as Dipper laughed again.

"Phineas won't be happy when he finds out you said his line!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel began to laugh.

"We'll try this again later." The director said as they got ready for the next scene.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah Pacifica finally joined the cast for the upcoming episode she first appears in! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter a lot, Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. The Inconveniencing Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) I hope you like this chapter. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Inconveniencing Part 2

"Come on man, even your sister did it!" Robbie yelled as he pointed to Mabel who was spinning in the grass.

"Okay I just need to get a hold." Dipper said as he held onto the fence as Lee climbed on and grabbed him, tossing him down.

"Nice throwing the kid off the fence Lee." Robbie said with a laugh as Dipper landed hard on the ground.

"That was not nice." Dipper said as everyone continued to laugh. "Why did he get to through me off the fence?" Dipper asked.

"Because it's in the script." The director explained with a groan. "Let's do it again!" The director added with a frown.

XXX

"Like a kid could get us in." Robbie said as he eyed Dipper, who only frowned.

"Come on Robbie take it easy man, he's just a little kid." Wendy said with a frown, as Dipper instantly felt insulted.

Dipper started to walk towards the side of the building as fast as he could, not caring what the others were saying. He was going to show that he wasn't a little kid, and prove to Robbie that he was just as cool as him. So without thinking Dipper got onto the dumpster, grabbed a hold of the gutters, and pulled himself onto the roof. As soon as he got onto the roof he went to the air vent that he felt led to the inside of the store and began to slam against the vent lid.

"Go Dipper smash that metal thingy!" Mabel shouted from the ground, which only made him smile.

"It's not breaking!" Dipper exclaimed as he tried to pull the vent off.

"CUT!" The director yelled just as soon as Dipper got the lid off and wacked himself in the face with it.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled as he and Mabel started to laugh.

"Are you alright Dipper?" The director asked as Dipper nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "We'll do this later." He added.

XXX

"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked as they all stood inside Dusk2Dawn.

"Whatever we want man!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile, as she and everyone else went to diffrent places of the store.

...

"Man Dipper isn't this place awesome?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded. "I mean the guys are bonding and were hanging..."

"CUT!" The director yelled as Wendy frowned. "That wasn't the line." The director said as Wendy laughed, Dipper joined.

"Sorry my bad." Wendy said as she let out another laugh. "Can I see the script?" She asked as the director nodded.

XXX

"Mabel I'm not sure what to do, Stan won't answer and if I try to tell the guys they'll think I'm just some scared little kid." Dipper said as he paced back and forth. "Mabel?" Dipper asked as he turned her around and laughed at the look on her face.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Sorry my bad." Dipper said as Mabel tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes Mabel?" Dipper asked as she pulled something out.

"Water balloon revenge?" Mabel asked as Dipper smiled and nodded.

"Take fifteen everyone, lunch time, and don't even think about going to the Phineas and Ferb set." The director said.

Mabel and Dipper could only grin...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter forteen. I hope you liked it thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover.**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	15. The Inconveniencing Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys reall are truly AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. I hope you like this chapter as well and Happy 4th of July everyone!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Inconveniencing Part 3

"Okay Robbie you and your friends are to be freaked out because you guys found out that ghost are real." The director said.

"Alright got it." Robbie said as he and his friends got ready to start filming.

"Where's Dipper and Mabel?" Wendy asked as she noticed they weren't there. "Are they still eating?" She asked with wounder.

"They weren't at lunch." Robbie said as the director frowned.

"Wow there the stars of the show and they don't even show up, pathetic." Pacifica said as she stood off set.

"Where are they now?" The director asked with a little anger in his voice.

"LOOK OUT!" Dipper yelled as a full blast of water balloons came flying onto set, hitting everyone.

"What's the big idea!?" The director yelled then asked as he looked at the drenched twins.

"Well we went to get Candace back, which we did, only we ended up hitting Phineas and Jessie." Dipper explained with a grin.

"I told you not to hit Jessie." Mabel said with a laugh. "She was mad at you." Mabel added with a smile.

"Yes and then Jessie and Phineas teamed up against us, and Luke and Zuri helped us." Dipper explained once more.

"So mainly you started a water balloon fight between all the shows?" The director asked with curiosity.

"Pretty much." Mabel said as she began to laugh again, the director could only smile...

XXX

"Quick in there!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed to the upside down machine in front of him and Wendy.

"I don't get it, what do they want with us?" Wendy asked with a scared voice as soon as the lid was shut.

"Let's re-think the pattern." Dipper said. "Tambry was texting, Lee was being sarcastic, and Thomas was dancing." He said.

"Yeah those are all normal teenage things." Wendy said with a frown as she placed her face in her hands.

"Wait, Wendy say that again." Dipper stated as he looked over at her.

"Normal teenager things?" Wendy asked as Dipper smiled.

"That's it!" Dipper exclaimed as he jumped up to fast making him hit his head on the roof of the machine.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled as he and Pacifica laughed.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked with a small laugh as Dipper nodded.

"I did not mean to do that, my bad." Dipper said with a grin. "Got caught up in the moment." He explained.

XXX

"You mean I have to wear a lamb suite!?" Dipper exclaimed while he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes you do." The director said with a smirk. "It's in the script, and you're getting paid." The director added with a smile.

"I swear you out these things in the script on purpose." Dipper said as he took the costume. "I'll be back." He said with a frown.

...

"OMG!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she saw Dipper come out in the lamb costume.

"Dude this is gold!" Robbie exclaimed as he took his phone out and snapped a picture.

"I think he looks cute." Wendy said with a smile.

"Do you know the song?" The director asked as Dipper nodded. "Great then let's get filming." He said as everyone laughed.

XXX

"Then Dipper had to..." Wendy began as she looked at Dipper. "Take a bat and he started to beat the crap out of..."

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Wendy why did you stop?" The director asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry but how can he beat the crap out of them if there ghost?" Wendy asked with a laugh.

"It's a TV show just go with it, and thanks to you were going to have to do the lamb scene again!" The director explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dipper yelled as he ran off set. "I will get back at you Wendy!" He yelled again as he left set...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter fifteen. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review as well. Chapter sixteen will be here soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	16. Dipper vs Manliness Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter sixteen. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter Iam so glad you guys are really liking this. I guess this was a good idea for a fanfiction lol. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Dipper vs. Manliness Part 1

"Hey Gunkle Stan, can we go to the dinner?" Mabel asked as soon as she and Dipper walked in.

"Yeah were hungry." Dipper said with a sad voice as Mabel nodded.

"Hungry!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper began to play with their stomachs.

"Boo that's weird!" Pacifica yelled as Dipper and Mabel rolled their eyes.

"We didn't write it." Dipper stated back with a grin.

"And cut, guys come on one scene that's all I'm asking." The director said as Mabel realized something.

"It wouldn't have mattered." Mabel said with a laugh.

"Why?" The director asked with an annoyed look.

"Because you left the lens on again." Mabel said as she and Dipper began to laugh.

"Oh...that's a little embaracing...nice rehursle everyone!" The director yelled. "Let's take it from the top!"

XXX

"Pacifica...Dipper...what are you two doing?" Mabel asked as soon as she saw the two talking on the side lines.

"Were planning a prank on Robbie." Dipper explained as Mabel smiled.

"So keep it a secrete." Pacifica explained as Mabel nodded.

...

"I'll see you later on set Wendy." Robbie said as he walked to his trailer and entered.

However as soon as Robbie pushed the door open, a bucket of maple syrup and pillow feather's came down on him.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Robbie yelled then asked as soon as he came onto set covered in the syrup in pillow feathers.

"Dipper did!" Pacifica exclaimed as she pointed to him.

"What you helped!" Dipper exclaimed with a little anger in his voice.

"HOW ABOUT I GET YOU BOTH!" Robbie yelled as he began to chase after them.

"RUN!" Dipper yelled as he and Pacifica took off running, Wendy and Mabel laughed.

XXX

"Please your more girl then you are man." Stan said with a smirk.

"No I'm not I even have a chest hair." Dipper said as he went to show them his chest only to stop.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Why did you stop?" He asked with annoyance once more.

"Because it's weird to show them...it's my body." Dipper said with a frown.

"Their family, it's not like your showing complete strangers." The director said as Mabel laughed.

"Yes...I'm showing all the people of the world who watch our show and who read this!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"You broke the fourth wall!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed at him.

"Were never getting this done...let's take it from the top." The director said once more.

* * *

**A/N - Aw...even Dipper is sensitive about his body lol. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter thanks for reading and please do not forget to review chapter seventeen coming soon. :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Mabel wrote this chapter herself!**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	17. Dipper vs Manliness Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well I'm back with chapter seventeen. I know there was an athour's note for seventeen but I deleated it so the story line could still go on with the chapters. Anyway after being gone for a whole week I have many ideas I am hoping to do. So I'm just happy to be back thanks so much for understanding on why I couldn't update but now I'm back so I can. Not wanting to keep you waitng any longer let's get on with it. As normal I own nothing. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Dipper vs. Manliness Part 2

"Stupid Stan...I am too manly, I'll even prove it." Dipper said as he walked through the forest set.

"No you won't!" Robbie yelled as he and Pacifica laughed.

"And were going through this again." The director said as he slapped his forehead. "Start over!"

...

"Stupid Stan...I am too manly, I'll prove it." Dipper said again as he walked where he last was.

"Now you're supposed to kick the tree and take out the chips." The director explained.

"Wait...there's nothing to come, nothing is there!" Dipper exclaimed as he tried to say his lines.

"Like I said before we'll add everything in later!" The director explained once more. "Take it from the top!"

XXX

"So I'm supposed to talk like there are actual Manoturs there, but that's impossible." Dipper said with a look of annoyance.

"Yes now just do the scene!" The director yelled as Dipper took a deep breath.

"I'm not Phineas you know, why isn't he doing this scene?" Dipper asked as Mabel began to laugh.

"Because he has his own show to worry about." The director answered as Mabel laughed harder.

"What's so funny!?" Dipper asked with annoyance.

"Your face when you said it, you looked like an annoyed Candace." Mabel explained as Wendy began to laugh as well.

"Let's just move on." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Now for this scene you need to do many task okay." The director said as Dipper nodded.

"I think I can." Dipper said before something hit him. "Do I get a stunt double?" He asked with worry.

"No our insurance won't pay for it, so try not to kill yourself." The director said as Dipper nodded. "And action!"

Dipper ran through the mazes and water that was set up for him. However halfway through the water pit he was in, he tripped, rolled through the water, onto land, and into the set. Piece by piece the set began to fall apart and the lights were all sparked out. Everyone was standing in darkness.

"Fail!" Pacifica yelled off set as everyone tried to find their way around.

"Do I have to pay for this!?" Dipper asked as everyone groaned.

XXX

"So pretend Soos is Lazy Susan, and walk up and give your best introduction." Mabel explained as Soos came out in costume.

"OMG!" Dipper yelled from off set as he and Robbie began to laugh. "You look like Mabel on a normal day!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hey at least I look better then you do!" Mabel yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"You kids know were on a budget right?" The director asked as everyone looked at him.

"We are?" Dipper asked as he nodded.

"Yeah and it's mostly your fault." Robbie said as he pushed Dipper.

"It is not." Dipper said as he crossed his arms.

"This is what I get for agreeing to directing, I wonder if the director for Phineas and Ferb have to go through this."

* * *

**A/N - Well here we go chapter seventeen I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review. Chapter eighteen will be up soon:)**


	18. Dipper vs Manliness Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here we are chapter eighteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the amazing mind of Alex Hirsch. I update twice for you since I was gone for a week.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Dipper vs. Manliness Part 3

"Alright Dipper you're supposed to learn that this beast you're fighting likes the same music as you." The director explained.

"But I don't even like Disco Girl!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown as Mabel and Wendy began to laugh.

"Then who do you like?" Wendy asked with sudden interest.

"Candace Flynn..." Mabel answered as Wendy let out a small laugh.

"What!?" Dipper questioned as he looked at Mabel. "I do not like Candace Flynn." Dipper said instantly as Robbie laughed.

"Then why were you listening to Busted yesterday; and signing along?" Mabel asked with a grin.

"Cut, Come on guys one scene, is it really that hard?" The director asked as everyone nodded, Dipper grinned.

"Yes, yes it is."

XXX

"I learned a lot of things today, and I mostly learned that creature is nice but you guys are just jerks." Dipper explained.

"So what I'm hearing is you didn't kill the creature?" A voice from off set asked as Dipper tried not to grin.

"Yes only because he's different, and being different is...I'm sorry; are you sure this isn't a drama show?" Dipper asked.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone rolled their eyes but moved on. "Yes I'm sure." The director explained with a frown.

"Really?" Dipper asked. "Are you sure?" Dipper asked once more as the director nodded. "Then I need to see the line again."

"Someone give the kid a script." The director said. "And we'll take five minutes." He added through a blow horn.

XXX

"Please leave a message after the beep...beep..." The machine said as Lazy Susan voice sounded over the machine.

"Hey, hey Stan, it's me Lazy Susan!" Lazy Susan exclaimed as everyone off set giggled. "I just wanted to say hi, hi."

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS!?" Stan yelled a little too loud.

"Now it's my cats turn to say hi..." Lazy Susan added as the machine was smashed and thrown into a wall.

"CUT!" The director yelled as he watched in shock at what Stan did. "Why did you do that?" The director asked annoyed.

"Because she was annoying." Stan answered with a frown.

"Oh and like you're not." Dipper said as everyone began to laugh once more.

"At least I'm a man!" Stan exclaimed as everyone giggled and Dipper frowned.

"Once again why pick on the star?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because it's funny!" Robbie exclaimed as he continued to laugh. "And your just too easy." Robbie added, Dipper frowned...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go chapter eighteen I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review. Chapter ninteen will be up soon as well as the next episode bloopers. :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	19. Double Dipper Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ninteen. Thanks for all the review last chapter, over 100 reviews! You guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alx Hirsch. Anyway on with the story. Also to anwser someone's last review I did enjoy the Dreamscapers episode it was completly diffrent then what I thought was going to happen. Anyone else see it? Anyway on with the story enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Double Dipper Part 1

"So I get to spray Dipper with silly string!?" Mabel asked with excitement as the director nodded. "YES!"

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed with annoyance. "That's not fair, I swear you people write this stuff on purpose!" Dipper frowned.

"Um...Dipper if you read the script you get to spray her as well, and Wendy sprays both of you." The director explained.

"Oh okay cool I'm in!" Dipper exclaimed as Wendy and Mabel laughed.

"And Action!" The director yelled as everyone got into their places.

...

"Mabel...uh...I don't feel so well...blech!" Dipper exclaimed as he started to spray Mabel with silly straight, who looked disgusted.

"Ewww...Gunkle Stan, what did you feed us?" Mabel asked with worry. "BLECH!" Mabel exclaimed as she sprayed Dipper back.

"Guys...guys stop, something terrible just happened." Wendy said as both twins went quiet. "Blech!" Wendy exclaimed.

Before anyone knew it Wendy was spraying Dipper and Mabel with silly string and all three kids began to laugh. Stan stood on the other side of the room with an annoyed looked on his face. The three continued to laugh and spray one another as the scene continued to go on. However the director soon began to realize that Wendy, Dipper, or Mabel was not going to stop.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned.

"You wanna know what we should do with this stuff?" Dipper asked as he let on an evil grin.

"What?" Wendy and Mabel asked with sudden interest.

"I think it's time we visit our ol pals from the Phineas and Ferb set again...what do you say?" Dipper asked with a grin.

"Let's go!" Wendy exclaimed as the three of them ran off.

"And once again...my job means nothing." The director said as he sadly shook his head.

XXX

"If kids want fun, I'll smother them with fun!" Stan exclaimed as he finished explaining everything to Soos.

"Maybe comments like that are why kids don't come to The Mystery Shack." Dipper said with a smirk as he poured drinks.

"Hey, hey, how about you make yourself useful and copy these fliers." Stan said as he took the soda away and held out papers.

"Oh boy a trip to the copier store!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper gave her a look.

"Calendars, mugs,..." Soos began as he stopped with his lines.

"CUT!" The director yelled as the bell went off. "Why did you stop Soos?" The director asked with a frown.

"I forgot my line." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel burst into a fit of laughs.

_Take Fifteen_

"Oh boy a trip to the copier store!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper gave her a look.

"Calendars, mugs, t-shirts and more; they got it all at the copier store." Soos explained with a smile.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" A voice yelled as the set door was kicked open and a silly string cover Candace, Phineas, and Isabella came in.

"Is that in the script?" Soos asked as Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"I don't think it is...RUN!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel started to run only for the other three to chase them.

"I still regret agreeing to be the director." The director said with a sigh.

XXX

"Butterflies!" Mabel exclaimed as soon as Dipper removed the sheet.

"Mabel their flies...not butterflies." Dipper stated as Mabel looked at him.

"And CUT!" The director yelled. "Dipper she knows that it's in the script." The director explained.

"Sorry that one was defiantly my bad." Dipper said with a grin.

...

"Dose it even work?" Dipper asked as he lifted the lid, hit a button, and placed his arm on the machine.

The copier began to turn on as a green light came from the machine. The scanner instantly began to scan Dipper's arm as the music from set began to play. However as soon as the paper lay on the floor Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"Cut, what is it now?" The director asked as everyone rolled their eyes.

"I know you'll add everything in later, but it's still weird to pretend it's there." Dipper said as Mabel nodded.

"Yeah why can't we use props?" Mabel asked with annoyance.

"Because our company won't pay for it." The director explained with a frown. "Now let's take it from the top!"

* * *

**A/N - Wll there you go chapter nineteen. I hoped you liked it a lot and thanks for reading. Please do not forget to review :) Chapter twenty will be up soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	20. Double Dipper Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, you guys are AMAZING! When I first put this out I didn't think anyone was going to read, well you proved me wrong lol. Well as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs Alex Hirsch. On with the story and I'm glad your loving this :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Double Dipper Part 2

"You know what name I always liked?" A voice from off stage asked as Dipper smiled.

"Tyrone!" Dipper and the off stage voice exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay Tyrone so I need your help on asking Wendy to dance." Dipper said as he talked to nothing in the room.

"Sure I'll dance with you." Wendy said from off stage as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Awesome how about now!?" Dipper exclaimed as he and Wendy began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smirk. "Dipper those aren't the lines." The director explained as he stopped the camera.

"But this isn't far, can't we have at least one dance?" Dipper asked as the director sighed.

"Yeah man, show some love interest!" Wendy exclaimed as she and Dipper high-fived.

"Fine one dance, but after that you're back in character." The director said as the two giggled.

"Poop, I've been robbed by a ten year old." Robbie said with a sad voice as the two laughed again.

"I'm twelve!" Dipper exclaimed they got ready for the next scene.

"Yeah man, weren't you paying attention when we filmed The Inconveniencing?" Wendy asked with a laugh.

"NO I WAS TOO BUSY BEING BEAT OUT BY A TEN YEAR OLD!" Robbie shouted as everyone laughed.

"TWELVE!" Dipper and Wendy yelled again as they continued to laugh.

"We'll try this later." The director said with a grin, he couldn't help but think the kids were awesome.

XXX

"That's why I always hide my birthmark, people use to make fun of it before I did." Dipper said as something hit him.

"Your birthmark?" Wendy asked with interest as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh...why did I say that?" Dipper asked himself with embarrassment.

"Oh come on now you have to show me." Wendy said with a smile as Dipper hesitated for a moment.

Before he knew it Dipper removed his hat and pulled back his bangs on his forehead and took a deep breath. Wendy looked a little amazed and only smiled at him. That was when Dipper sighed, let go of the breath he was holding and smiled. On his forehead there were dots, in the shape of the big dipper.

"So that's where you go your nickname." Wendy said as the bathroom door opened. "I thought your parents just hated you."

"WHAT!?" Dipper yelled that shocked Wendy and everyone. "MY PARENTS DON'T HATE ME!" Dipper yelled with a angered look.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Dipper it's just a line, we know your parents don't hate you." The director explained.

"Oh...sorry guys that was defiantly my bad." Dipper said as he broke into a laugh along with Mabel.

XXX

"I would like the crown, so you can just give it to me now." Pacifica said as she snapped her fingures.

"Who's that?" Mabel asked as she looked at Candy, and Grenda.

"That's Pacifica Northwest...she's the most popular girl in the town." Candy explained as Mabel burst into a laugh.

"Northwest?" Mabel asked as she continued to laugh. "What kind of name is that?" Mabel asked as Pacifica turned around.

"What kind of name is Mabel?" Pacifica asked with a bratty tone.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned.

""At least I'm not named after a ocean and a direction!" Mabel exclaimed as she, Candy, and Grenda laughed.

"I least my name doesn't sound like syrup." Pacifica stated with a grin.

"OH WHY YOU LITTLE -" Mabel began to yell.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled from off set as she shut up. "Do you want to be fired?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"I'll shut up now." Mabel said as Candy and Grenda continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty lol. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!:) Chapter twenty one coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	21. Double Dipper Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty-one. Thanks for all the reviews yo guys are AWESOME! And your the reason why I keep updating. So I don't keep you waiting for this chapter, as norma everything is owned by Alex Hirsch sadly. On with the story!:) Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Double Dipper Part 3

"I thought we weren't going to turn on one another like the clones in the movies!?" Dipper asked with panic in his voice.

"Yeah well things change!" A voice yelled from off set as Dipper was faked pushed into a closet behind him.

"Come on, you know you can't keep me in here!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"Yes we can, I say we should!" Robbie yelled from off set.

"What do you say, can we keep Dipper in there, he's annoying!?" Pacifica asked as she and Robbie high-fived.

"Says the girl who has a weird name!" Dipper yelled from inside the closet as everyone laughed.

"And Cut!" The director exclaimed as the door was opened and an angry annoyed looking Dipper came out, everyone laughed.

XXX

_"Don't Start Un-beleiving!" _Mabel sang in front of a crown in The Mystery Shack set. _"Never Do Not Feel Your Feelings!"_

Mabel smiled as she sang, she was going to show Pacifica that anyone can do what they wanted. And at the moment Mabel knew it was time for her front flip, and swallowed before she flipped into the air, and fell on top some of the extras.

"CUT!" The director yelled as people started to help the extras and Mabel up.

_Take Ten_

_"Don't start un-beleiving!" Mabel sang for the tenth time that night. "Never Do Not Feel Your Feelings!" _

Mabel jumped into the air and flipped as best as she could. However she flipped, hit a giant speaker and landed face first onto the stage. Looking up everyone gasped when they saw she had a black eyes, and red burn marks. However she tried to go on with the scene anyway.

"That *cough* one was for *cough* you guys *cough* *cough*!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"CUT!" The director yelled as a stage nurse came up to Mabel and began to help her.

"Mabel are you alright?" The director asked as she nodded.

"Can't we have stunt doubles?" Mabel asked as the director slowly and sadly shaked his head.

"Sorry the boss won't pay for them." The director said as Mabel gave off a small grin.

"Why is he like Stan?" Mabel asked with a small small laugh, The director could only smile.

XXX

"Okay dudes let's do this!" Soos exclaimed as Wendy finished putting gems on him.

"1...2...3...!" Dipper exclaimed as he shut off the lights and Mabel went to turn on the flashlight only to be in darkness.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned groaned once more. "What happened now?"

"The batteries are dead!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper groaned.

"Great now we have to start over." The director stated with a frown.

"OH SON OF A - " Wendy started as the director cut her off.

"Wendy language!" The director yelled as she went quiet.

"I was going to say gosh." Wendy explained as Dipper gave her a look. "What I was." She explained.

"Sure you were." Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed.

"Dude you just got burned by a twelve year old." Soos said as he started to laughed as well.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SOOS!" Wendy exclaimed as she stormed off set.

"And my job still means nothing..." The director said to himself as he watched the scene.

* * *

**A/N - Lol well there's chapter twenty-one. I hoped you liked it. Thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to review. Chapter twenty-two will be up soon with the next episode. Thanks again :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	22. Irrational Treasure Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter twenty-two. Sorry for the wait but I had to go back and re-watch the episode for these next three chapter's. Anyway wait is over, and the chapter is up. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys rock!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. On with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Irrational Treasure Part 1

"Ha, ha, nacho earrings I'm hilarious!" Mabel exclaimed with a laugh as Dipper smiled at her.

"That's debatable." Stan said with sarcasm as he honked the horn. "Come on, what's with all this traffic, and why is it all...?" Stan asked again as he looked out the window and noticed something. "Oh no covered wagons!?" Stan exclaimed with worry. "No, no, not today!" Stan exclaimed as he turned put gas onto the car and turned them down the road.

"Gunkle Stan, what's going on?" Dipper asked with confusion as he held onto the seat, as Stan backed up.

"We got to get out of here before it's too late!" Stan exclaimed as the car backed up and hit a telephone pool.

"And cut!" The director yelled as people ran to them instantly. "You backed up to far." The director added with a worried look.

"This is why the elderly should not drive!" Dipper exclaimed as he hung upside down on the back seat.

"At least were still alive!" Stan called from the front seat, where he was on the floor.

"Yeah for now." Mabel stated as she and Dipper laughed.

"And we'll try this later." The director said with a worried look still.

XXX

"Oh boy it's pioneer day, every year these idiots dress up and celebrate the founding of the town." Stan explained frowning.

"Welcome to 1863!" An guy came up to them with newspaper's, Stan wasn't happy.

"I will break you little man!" Stan exclaimed as he held up his fist, the guy ran faster then they had ever seen someone run.

"Wow look candle dipping's!" Mabel exclaimed as she laughed. "Dipper I said your name!" Mabel exclaimed with a laugh again.

"Mabel those aren't the lines." The director called as he rolled his eyes.

"Way to go Mabel, now we have to start over." Dipper said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"Boop." Mabel said as she poked Dipper's nose. "I booped you." Mabel said as she laughed again.

...

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked as she looked over towards her brother.

"Oh yeah I remember this." Dipper said as he pulled out book three. "In Gravity Falls it - " Dipper began only to be interrupted by a loud clatter, a cry, and stopped. "Oops." Dipper said as he looked down with a nervous chuckle.

"What happened now?" The director asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I dropped book three by accident." Dipper said as he bent down to pick it up.

"Yeah and it landed on my toe!" Mabel exclaimed as she rubbed her foot, where the book landed.

"Well maybe your foot shouldn't be in the way." Dipper said with a frown.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so clumsy!" Mabel exclaimed with a frown as well.

"Um...guys." The director said as he looked at the siblings.

"I'd rather be clumsy then have my feet in the way." Dipper said as Mabel shot him daggers.

"At least I can hold a book unlike you." Mabel stated as she pointed at Dipper.

"Guys, we have a scene to film." The director said with a sigh.

"At least I can read unlike you." Dipper stated as Mabel frowned and looked away.

I can read, I just to choose not to, and I'm taller then you so ha!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"This is what I get for working with twin siblings!?" The director asked as he turned off the camera, and left the room.

XXX

"Gunkle Stan, you coming?" Mabel asked as soon as Stan walked up.

"No thank you, just remember if you come back to the shack talking like these people, your dead to me." Stan explained.

"There's a - there's a carpet bagger in the tunnel seller." Dipper said forgetting his line, and improvising.

"Well workhoggers my waddle sack!" Mable exclaimed as she and Dipper spit on the ground.

"Cut, Dipper nice try covering up, but it won't work!" The director exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh poop!" Dipper said as Mabel laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go chapter twenty-two. I hope you all liked it. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. Chapter twenty-three will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	23. Irrational Treasure Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty-three. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys ROCK! Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it lol. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Irrational Treasure Part 2

"The commits ceremony is about to begin!" Sharif Bluff said as Deputy Durland came up while ringing a bell.

"Whoo!" Deputy Durland exclaimed as he ran onto the stage. "I got a bell, ring, ring!" Deputy Durland exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh no my purse!" An old lady yelled from the crowd on set.

"Ring, ring!" Deputy Durland exclaimed once more, as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Boo you suck!" Dipper yelled from the crowd as Mabel laughed.

"And your under arrest!" Deputy Durland exclaimed as he jumped from the stage.

"RUN!" Dipper yelled as he took off from set and ran.

"Well, I guess we'll do this later." The director said with a laugh.

"He knows he's not an actual cop, right?" Mabel asked as the director shrugged. "Oh well." Mabel said with a laugh.

XXX

"Howdy everyone you all know me, Pacifica Northwest great, great granddaughter of town found, Nathanial Northwest." Pacifica explained with a smile as she stood in front of everyone. "I'm also very rich." Pacifica said as everyone clapped.

"Great job Pacifica, at least someone knows their lines." The director said as he eyed Dipper and Mabel.

"What?" Dipper asked as Mabel slapped her forehead.

"We may not know our lines, but at least we didn't leave the camera lens on for the twentieth time." Mabel said with a laugh.

"What?" The director asked as he looked at the camera. "OH SON OF A - " The director began only to be cut off.

"Language!" Wendy exclaimed as the director eyed her, everyone in the room began to laugh.

XXX

"Hey you okay?" Dipper asked as he pushed himself through the crowd.

"I need some old timing butterscotch." Mabel said with sadness in her voice.

"Let's get out of here." Dipper said as a loud pound from the stage door was herd.

"Did you guys here that!?" Mabel asked with worry as they all look at the entrance, and soon it came open.

"Fan girls, Dipper run for your life!" Wendy yelled as everyone ran, being followed by the fans.

"How did they even get into the studio!?" The director asked as a bunch of girls an past him. "This is going to take forever."

"Mabel run for help, If I don't make it, tell the family I love them!" Dipper shouted as he ran out of the room.

"NOOOOO DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as Wendy and Robbie laughed.

XXX

"Slack, I have never heard of this slack." A guy said as Stan groaned in frustration.

"Come on, you're a mechanic, I need some help!" Stan exclaimed with annoyance.

"I think Dipper needs help the most with those fan girls." The guy said as he pointed to the doorway Dipper just went through.

"Yeah poor kid might not make it." Stan said as the two let out a small laugh. "Women these days." Stan added with a grin.

"Yeah, why couldn't they be like this in our time?" The guys asked as Stan shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Stan said as the two laughed.

"And we'll try this later...lunch!" The director yelled with a laugh. "Someone make sure Dipper's okay." The director ordered.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter twenty-three and the fan girls everyone has been asking for lol. Well I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review chapter twenty-four will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	24. Irrational Treasure Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty-four. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys rock! I hope you like this chapter as well :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Irrational Treasure Part 3

"Nathaniel Northwest might not be the founder!" Dipper exclaimed as he held up the map.

"And this map will lead us to our doom...I mean truth!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper began to laugh.

"And cut." The director said as he smacked his forehead.

"My bad." Mabel said as she laughed with her brother.

_Take Fifteen_

"And this map will lead us to the truth!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she handed it back to Dipper.

"Come on we have to follow -" Dipper began only to cry out and go silent.

"CUT!" The director said as he gave the kids a worried look. "What happened?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Dipper fell down the steps." Mabel said as the director frowned and sent a nurse.

"We'll do this later." The director said as Mabel nodded in agreement.

XXX

"So the door opens and we go into the tunnel?" Mabel asked as the director nodded. "Okay."

"And Action." The director said with a smile.

"This way Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed as they went towards the tunnel only to trip and roll.

Dipper and Mabel rolled until they reached the end of the set. However instead of stopping the two continued to roll off the stage. The crew and cast watched as both kids rolled right into another set and crash half The Mystery Shack down. Everyone could only watch in worry as they waited to see what would happen. But the two siblings started to laugh.

"Well we'll fix everything and shoot again." The director said as everyone nodded.

XXX

"You see we won, and we didn't have to tell the town." Mabel said with a smile.

"But I'm still not going to let her have the satisfaction." Dipper said as he turned to Pacifica.

"Let's go." Pacifica said as entered her car.

"Hey Pacifica look at this newspaper!" Dipper said he tossed it onto the back window.

"What no!" Pacifica yelled as the car drove away.

"Wait...Wait...Wait!" Dipper yelled as the car drove away.

"CUT!" The director said with a worried look. "What's wrong?" The director asked as Dipper grined.

"The newspaper was stuck on the back window." Dipper laughed as the director smirked.

* * *

**A/N - Not much for this chapter but I'll try to make the next one more funny and longer, not making any promises about the longer part. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	25. Time Traveler's Pig Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty-five. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are really AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Nothing much else to say, so enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 25

Time Traveler's Pig Part 1

"Here we are Mabel, the Mystery fair!" Stan exclaimed with a smile.

"Why do you have a fair?" Mabel asked as a loud scream was heard and a Farris Wheel cart landed hard on the ground.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dipper asked as he opened the door and tried to walk straight and fell face first on the ground.

"Am I supposed to laugh at that?" Stan asked as the director nodded.

"Just laugh, I'm always humiliated in this show anyway." Dipper said as Mabel let out her own laugh. "Thanks sis." Dipper said.

"No problem." Mabel said as Dipper looked up at her with a frown.

"You know I was being sarcastic right?" Dipper asked as Mabel laughed again.

"I know!" Mabel exclaimed as Stan laughed, Dipper just laid his head back down.

XXX

"Hey losers, have any of you seen Wendy?" Robbie asked as he walked up to Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah I think I just saw her..." Dipper began only to look at Robbie and laugh, who laughed with him.

"CUT!" The director yelled as the two continued to laugh. "Come on Dipper you were doing awesome!" The director said.

"Sorry my bad." Dipper said as he continued to laugh.

_Take Twenty-Nine_

"Hey losers, have any you seen Wendy?" Robbie asked as he walked up once more, and watched as Dipper made a face.

"Yeah, I think I saw her going in the bottomless pit, you should go look for her!" Dipper said as Robbie laughed.

"And cut!" The director exclaimed as everyone groaned. "What was funny now?" The director asked as Robbie laughed again.

"Did you see his face?" Robbie asked he laughed even harder. "He went like this.." Robbie said as he made his face look like a fish.

"Try it again!" The director said as he cracked a grin.

XXX

"I don't know what it is, but I want one." Wendy said as she and Dipper walked up to the booth.

"I'll take a shot." Dipper said as he paid the man, and was giving a ball.

Dipper pointed his fingure at where he was going to throw. Looking over at Wendy, she gave him a thumbs up, and he tossed the ball. However as soon as he threw the ball, he missed and watched as it bounced off the back of the tent. The ball came flying back, and Dipper and Wendy ducked and laughed as soon as it hit Robbie in the forehead, making him fall.

_Take Fifteen_

"I don't know what it is, but I want one." Wendy said as she and Dipper walked up to the booth again.

"I'll take a shot." Dipper said with a cocky smile.

"Good luck, you only have one shot." The booth worker said as he handed Dipper the ball.

Dipper smiled once more. Even though he was going to have to do this scene a bunch, he knew they were going to mess up. So with this thought in his mind he threw the ball, only to watch it bounce off the table and come back at him. It wacked him in the left eye and he fell to the ground. Wendy freaked out for a minute and helped him up. Robbie and Mabel were laughing from off set, today was not Dipper's day at all.

XXX

"And...OH MY GOSH A PIG!" Mabel exclaimed as she looked at the sing. "I have to win one!" She stated as she left Dipper.

Running, Mabel smiled as she thought about winning her first pig. Today she was going to make a new friend, and a new Pines member was going to join the family. As soon as she saw the pig ben, she rushed right over and looked over the fence. There in the middle of the pen was one pig that stood out, it was smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Hello pig, can you say Mabel?" Mabel asked as she leaned over the fence, only to fall into the pen.

"And cut, nice try Mabel!" The director said as Mabel stood up covered in mud.

"Oh poop now my sweater is ruined!" Mabel exclaimed as she looked at it.

"That's not the only thing ruined!" Pacifica yelled as Mabel sent her a glare.

"At least I can fix myself, you can't fix ugly!" Mabel yelled as Dipper and Robbie started to laugh.

"And I still regret agreeing to this job." The director said as he smacked his forehead.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty-five! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please review!:) Chapter Twenty-Six and part 2 will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	26. Time Traveler's Pig Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter twenty-six. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. I hope you like this chapter as well. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Time Traveler's Pig Part 2

"You, you ruined my life!" Dipper exclaimed as he went to point at the man, only to hit Mabel in the eye.

"Ow Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed as she smacked his hand and rubbed her eye.

"Sorry my bad." Dipper said as he laughed and got some ice for his sister.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled from off set as he and Pacifica began to laugh.

...

"You, you ruined my life!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed at Blendin Blandin.

"Who are you anyway?" Mabel asked as the man came out of the shadows and frowned.

"I am Blendin Blendin, undercover agent from the future, come to stop you two from causing trouble on set!" Blendin exclaimed.

"And cut!" The director exclaimed. "That's not your line!" The director exclaimed as Robbie laughed.

"I know Robbie paid me five bucks to say it!" Blendin Blendin said as Robbie laughed.

"ROBBIE!" The director yelled as Dipper, Mabel, and Robbie laughed.

XXX

"Alright let's go back twenty-four hours!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel nodded.

Dipper pulled the tape measure open and let it snap shut on his hand. He yelped out in pain, and Mabel laughed.

"Great job Dipping Sauce, I bet that was fun!" Mabel exclaimed as she laughed.

_Take Twenty-Nine_

"Alright let's go back twenty-four hours!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel nodded in agreement.

Dipper grabbed the tape measure and pulled it open, he let go and watched as it snapped shut hitting Mabel.

"OW SON OF A -" Mabel yelled as Dipper clapped a hand over her mouth, which she licked.

"Ewww...Mabel gross, stop doing that." Dipper said as Robbie and Pacifica laughed from off set.

"One more time from the top." The director stated as he rolled his eyes.

_Take Two-Hundred_

"Alright let's go back twenty-four hours!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel nodded.

Dipper grabbed the tape measure once more and pulled it open, he let go and watched it as it snapped hitting Robbie.

"OW!" Robbie yelled as he rubbed his arm where the thing had hit him.

"That's what you get for walking into the shot!" Dipper exclaimed upset that they messed up again.

"Why I otta - " Robbie began only to be cut off.

"And we'll try this later!" The director yelled as everyone sighed with happiness.

XXX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran up to her brother.

Dipper stood there wondering if he was hearing things. Making sure his hearing was okay Dipper turned to the noise.

What's the - " Dipper started only to be cut off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mabel laughed as she began to cough causing her and Dipper to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as they laughed and Mabel coughed again.

"Sorry I was chocking." Mabel said as she laughed once more.

...

"AHHHHHH!" Mabel yelled as she ran up to Dipper with a sad face.

"What's the - " Dipper began only to be cut off once more.

"AHHHHHH!" Mabel exclaimed as she started to laugh during her yelling, since Dipper laughed as well.

"CUT!" The director yelled again as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I can't do this with a straight face." Dipper said as he and Mabel continued to laugh.

"One scene lord, that's all I'm asking." The director said as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N - There you go chapter twenty-six. I hope you liked it thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyCannelLover**


	27. Time Traveler's Pig Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty-seven. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) Firstly are you guys excited for the season final? I know I am!:) Secondly there isn't much in this chapter mainly because it was the end and I couldn't think of a lot. But the next episode will be up soon!:) Thirdly I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as normal!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 27

Time Traveler's Pig Part 3

"Oh look it seems as if you gave birth to two more children!" The driver exclaimed as Dipper and Mabel stood up.

"It seems I have." The women said as it showed her and all her kids.

"Mabel we got to get out of here, before we mess things up." Dipper said as Mabel frowned at him.

"Look mom she's got metal in her mouth!" A boy exclaimed as he pointed to Mabel.

"These are called braces, and look at this, this is a - " Mabel started only to laugh as loud as she could.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone in the scene threw pillows at Mabel. "Why?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper rolled his eyes and threw another pillow at her.

XXX

"Dipper give it to me!" Mabel said as the button was pushed and the two were throwing in their own time,

"No Mabel, this is important to me, and I worked hard for this." Dipper said as he climbed onto a port potty.

"And Waddles is important to me!" Mabel exclaimed as she looked at Dipper with a sad face.

"Sorry Mabel, but sometimes -" Dipper began only to take a step back to many and fall.

"CUT!" The director yelled as some people rushed up to Dipper. "Are you okay Dipper?" The director asked with a worried look.

"Yes although you could have mats around this stuff in case something like this happens." Dipper said as he lifted his head.

"Yeah why can't we have stunt doubles or something?" Mabel asked as Dipper nodded in agreement and then put his head down.

"Because I told you before the studio won't hire them." The director explained as Mabel frowned.

"Oh poop, well this sucks!" Mabel exclaimed with a laugh as Dipper groaned.

"Someone help him please." The director said as someone came back up to him.

XXX

"Waddles says thank you in pig!" Mabel exclaimed after she and Waddles tackled Dipper.

"No problem, your my little sis, I care about you." Dipper stated with a smile.

"You're the best!" Mabel exclaimed as she hugged Dipper and Waddles.

"And you're a better sister than Candace, that's for sure." Dipper said with a smile as they laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Candace yelled as she came running onto the set. "WATER BALOON FIGHT!" Candace yelled with a laugh.

"RUN!" Dipper shouted as he and Mabel began to run from Candace, Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas.

"This time I don't regret taking this job." The director smiled as he watched the group of kids run...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter twenty-seven. I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it's short but I'm gonna try and make the next episode bloopers longer!:) Anyway thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I dont think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	28. Fight Fighter's Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter twenty-eight. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch!:) Please enjoy this chapter as well!:)**

* * *

Chapter 28

Fight Fighter's Part 1

"This is it dudes, my favorite place, where I learned everything I know." Soos said as he showed the gang the building.

"That would explain why your brain doesn't work right." Robbie said as he and Pacifica started to laugh.

"Oh base off block heads!" Mabel exclaimed as Soos high-fived her and the two laughed at Robbie's face.

"And we'll try this again!" The director exclaimed with a smile of his own.

_Take Ten_

"...A frog taught me how to cross a street, and I learned how to eat ghost, and this thing taught me how to dance." Soos explained as he showed Stan and Mabel each game he was talking about.

"I've been jigging for seven days straight!" Old Man McGucket exclaimed as he continued to dance.

"Um...Soos..." Mabel began to say only to laugh and wait for a reply.

"Let him ha-" Soos began only to laugh as well.

"And CUT!" The director yelled as Soos and Mabel continued to laugh.

"Oops my bad." Soos said as he and Mabel still laughed.

XXX

"What?" Wendy asked as she looked to Dipper with a smile. "You cheated!" Wendy exclaimed with a small laugh.

"You take that back!" Dipper exclaimed as he held up both fist and laughed.

_Round Two..._

"I'm gonna punch the ref." Wendy said as she began to hit the buttons, only for nothing to happen.

"Let's gang up on him." Dipper said as he two tried to hit the buttons.

However nothing they did worked and soon enough Wendy began to kick the machine. Dipper instantly began to back away, not wanting to be hit and laughed as he watched throw a chair at the machine.

"I'll take you down stupid sucker!" Wendy yelled as she began to smash the machine.

"And we'll try this again later, after she gets her anger out." The director said as Dipper continued to laugh.

...

"Wendy, what's up babe?" Robbie asked as he came up to her and held out a poster. "Just putting some flyers up for my band, lead guitarist, no biggy." Robbie continued as he sent Dipper a look and glanced back at Wendy.

"Are you wearing mascara?" Dipper asked and waited for a few seconds pause. "Wait a minute...who write's this?" Dipper asked.

"The producers and the writer's now we have to start over!" The director yelled as everyone groaned.

"Nice going dork!" Robbie exclaimed as he crumpled up the poster and threw it at Dipper.

"Watch it L-seven winnie!" Dipper exclaimed as Wendy burst into a fit of giggles.

"Doorknob." Robbie said as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Square!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Robbie jumped for one another only for Wendy to get between them.

"OH WHY MUST I BE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS!?" Wendy yelled as she held the boys back with her hands.

"Take five everyone." The director said as everyone groaned and tried to stop the fight.

XXX

"It will be just one round." Wendy said as she smiled at Dipper, who glared at Robbie.

_Round Three Fight..._

"So hey I'm going camping tomorrow with my dad so I won't be around." Wendy explained as she smiled at Robbie.

"Oh cool, oh cool." Robbie said as Wendy gave him a look and then looked at the screen. "Oh yeah!" Robbie exclaimed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone clapped after the scene finally finished. "Great job!" The director said with a smile.

"Um...Mr. Director sir!" Mabel called as she raised her hand.

"Yes Mabel?" The director asked as he turned towards Mabel.

"You left the lens on the camera again." Mabel exclaimed as the director frowned and everyone laughed.

"Really!?" The director yelled as he pulled it off. "One scene that's all I'm asking for!" The director yelled as they continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter twenty-eight. I hope you all liked it alot. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) Chapter twenty-nine will be on soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	29. Fight Fighter's Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter twenty-nine!:) Thanks for al the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So not to keep you waiting on with the bloopers!:) Please enjoy them!:)**

* * *

Chapter 29

Fight Fighter's Part 2

"Ha, ha king me!" Mabel exclaimed as she slammed her cards down onto the table.

"Aw come on!" Dipper exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"This isn't fair, she doesn't even know what we're playing." Stan said as he placed his cards on the table.

"Um...um..." Mabel stuttered trying to remember her line which only made Dipper laugh.

"Gold fish!" Dipper exclaimed as Soos and Stan laughed.

"Hey that's my line!" Mabel exclaimed as she threw the cards at Dipper.

"Maybe if you remembered I wouldn't have to say it." Dipper said as Soos and Stan continued to laugh.

"And CUT!" The director yelled as everyone laughed.

_Take Five_

"This isn't fair, she doesn't even know what we're playing." Stan said as he repeated the same moves again.

"Um...um...um..." Mabel tried to remember as Dipper and Soos rolled their eyes.

"GOLD FISH!" Dipper yelled as Soos laughed and bird poop landed on the table.

"Gross, I ain't fishing in that pond..." Mabel said as everyone laughed once more.

"Wait where did the bird come from?" Soos asked as he looked at the director.

"Sorry the animal trainer let the bird out." The director explained. "We'll try this again from the top!" The director added.

XXX

"You realize she's not here right?" Dipper asked as he walked up to Robbie who was playing the guitar and calling for Wendy.

"Yes..." Robbie said as he looked away from Dipper. "What?" Robbie asked as he looked at the twelve year old again.

"She's out camping with her family today." Dipper explained as he crossed his arms. "If you listened to her for once you'd know that."

"What was that?" Robbie asked as he sent a death glare towards Dipper.

"Nothing I was just saying that you cause all the trouble on set!" Dipper exclaimed as Robbie grabbed him by the shirt.

"And CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Robbie if you lay a hand on him you'll be fired!" The director yelled.

"You've been touched by an angle kid." Robbie stated before storming off set.

XXX

"What was I thinking?" Dipper asked as he paced back and forth. "I can't fight him, I've never been in a fight, I mean look at these noodle arms!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"Just bonk him over the head!" Stan exclaimed as Mabel let out a laugh. "It's nature's snooze button!"

"Boys why can't you learn to hate each other in silence like girls do?" Mabel asked with a worried look towards Dipper.

"Sure listen to your sister maybe you can share dresses too!" Stan exclaimed as he and everyone else laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone went quiet only to laugh again. "Do you people always laugh at everything?"

"Pretty much." Dipper answered with a smile.

"The same answer you gave me earlier on in the story." The director said with a roll of his eyes.

"YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed.

"Let's try this again." The director said as they all nodded.

XXX

"A wimp it is." Soos said as he looked under the machine to see Dipper hiding.

"Come on man, Robbie is like twice my size, I'll just hide here till three passes." Dipper said with a smile as he looked at his watch and frowned. The watch said 11:59 am. "This day is never going to pass!" Dipper exclaimed as he placed his head down on the counter.

"Relax Dipper just try not to think about Robbie." Soos said as he walked up next to Dipper with a smile.

"Aw but everyone always thinks about me!" Robbie yelled from offset which made Mabel and Stan laugh.

"No we don't, at least I don't!" Dipper yelled as he and Soos laughed and high-fived.

"Watch or I'll kick your -" Robbie began as he started to advance on Dipper.

"ROBBIE LANGUAGE!" The director yelled as everyone laughed. "And we'll start this over!" The director exclaimed.

XXX

"I guess it didn't work." Dipper said as he finished pushing in the code for ultimate power.

Instantly the machine began to shake and Dipper backed up looking for Soos. As soon as he saw no one around, he began to worry about what was about to happen. However he didn't have time to think only because a bright light came out of the machine in front of him blinding him.

"Select your character!" Someone off set yelled as Dipper looked at the machine.

"Um...Rumble McSmishis - blah I can't say that word!" Dipper exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Try it again!" The director said with a laugh.

_Take Ninety-Five_

"Select your character!" Someone off set yelled again for the millionth time that day.

"Um...Rumble Mcstimash...and I said it wrong again!" Dipper exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"We'll try this later!" The director yelled with a grin. "Take ten everyone!"

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter twenty-nine I hope you all enjoyed it!:) Chapter thirty will be up soon!:) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	30. Fight Fighter's Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chaper thirty!:) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy chapter thirty!:)**

* * *

Chapter 30

Fight Fighter's Part 3

"HAPPY GREAT UNCLE'S DAY!" Mabel yelled as she held out a wrapped box and made Stan wake up.

"What Uncles day, is that even a day?" Stan asked as he took the present from Mabel.

"Of course it is, I didn't make it up." Mabel said with a nervous laugh as Stan began to unwrap his present.

"High...heels?" Stan asked as Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, Soos, and Mabel started to laugh. "Who write's this?" Stan asked laughing.

"Try it again!" The director exclaimed as everyone continued to laugh.

...

"Of course it is, I didn't make it up." Mabel said as Stan unwrapped the presents once more.

"High Heels!?" Stan asked with a questioned look. "You shouldn't have...no really you shouldn't have" Stan said as he laughed.

"What's wrong are you saying these heels are too high?" Mabel asked with a serious look which made her and Stan laugh.

"This is going to be a long day." The director said as Stan and Mabel continued to laugh.

XXX

"Wish I could do that." Dipper said as he watched the video game fighter take the food.

"Now I must defeated the world's greatest fighter, take me to the soviet union!" The man exclaimed as Dipper laughed.

"That's gonna be hard since there's no one here!" Dipper exclaimed as he began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "Dipper we've been through this millions of time." The director said with a groan.

"I know but I had to say it besides I don't like talking to nothing, it makes me feel crazy." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"That's because you are crazy!" Robbie yelled from off set as he and Wendy started to laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled as loud as he could making everyone on set start laughing.

XXX

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up!" Robbie exclaimed as he stood up looking at Dipper. "I thought you'd chicken out, you ready to settle this like real men?" Robbie asked as he walked up to Dipper with a smirk on his face.

"Look dude, I don't think you want to fight me, let's just call this thing off before someone gets hurt." Dipper explained.

"You scared hu?" Robbie asked with a laugh. "Is that it?" Robbie asked once more.

"Okay dude you asked for it." Dipper said as he and Robbie laughed.

"Good because this is the one time I get to lay a fingure on you." Robbie said as they began to laugh.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Dipper said as he continued to laugh at Robbie's serious look.

"Me either." Robbie said as everyone in the room groaned.

"Now who's chicken!?" Dipper asked as he pointed to Robbie who grabbed him by the shirt.

"Turn off the camera, turn off the camera!" The director yelled as the too got ready to really fight.

XXX

"Take off your blind fold now!" Mabel yelled with excitement as Stan took off the blind fold.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I was expecting." Stan said with a worried and scared look.

"You're doing better than I thought!" Mabel exclaimed with happiness. "Now let go of the hand rale." Mabel explained.

"Nope." Stan said as he clutched onto the hand rale.

"LET GO OF THE HAND RALE OLD MAN!" Mabel yelled as loud as she could making the entire cast and crew laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone continued to laugh. "We'll try this again later." The director said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter thirty. LOL:) I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) Chapter thirty-one and th next episode part one will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	31. Little Dipper Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-one. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 31

Little Dipper Part 1

"Zombie attack, never works. Blood Brain?" Gideon asked as he talked to himself in his room. "Ewww...no it will mess up my suite, no thank you." Gideon said as he flipped a page in book two. "Deamon caterpillars...drat!" Gideon exclaimed as he snapped the book shut. "This is stupid none of this works!" Gideon exclaimed.

"And CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Why Gideon you were doing good?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry but who makes this stuff?" Gideon asked as he laughed.

"Take five everyone!" The director yelled with a frown.

XXX

"Welcome to a world of mystery!" Stan exclaimed as he open the back door to the shack.

"Stan Pines?" A extra man at the door asked.

"The tax collector!" Stan exclaimed with a frown as he turned to run inside only to hit the door and fall backwards.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled as everyone laughed.

"Try this again!" The director exclaimed with a small grin himself. "Someone make sure he's okay!"

...

"Which one of these is the trap door?" Stan asked Dipper and Mabel as they looked at him.

"Mr. Pines, I'm from the winning house coupon savings." The man said with a smile. "And you are our lucky winner!"

"My one and only dream, which was to possess money has come true!" Stan exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Were rich, I'm gonna get a butler!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile as he turned towards Mabel.

"I'm gonna buy a talking horse!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper laughed.

"Why you can just steal one from the Phineas and Ferb set?" Dipper asked as he pointed behind him.

"And CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh. "Why Dipper, why?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry but it's true and plus a talking horse is dumb." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"So is your face but you don't hear us complaining." Robbie said as he and Mabel laughed.

"WHY YOU SON OF A -" Dipper began as loud as he could.

"Dipper LANGUAGE!" The director yelled as everyone laughed.

"Sorry..." Dipper said as he turned a shade of red and walked away from set. Mabel and Robbie continued to laugh...

XXX

"Ha, Stanford you fool, you just singed over The Mystery Shack to little old me." Gideon said as Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"Uh...you might want to take another look there." Stan said as Gideon look at the paper and began to read.

"The shack is here by singed over to...SUCK A PUSSY LIKE A MAN!?" Gideon yelled as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as he started to laugh himself. "Stan those aren't the right words to write."

"Sorry I just had to write it." Stan said as he continued to laugh as well.

"Try this again!" The director exclaimed as everyone continued to laugh.

_Take Thirty-Seven_

"Ha, Stanford you fool, you just singed over The Mystery Shack to little old me." Gideon said as Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"Uh...you might want to take another look there." Stan said as Gideon looked at the paper with fear of what it said this time.

"The shack is here by singed over to...DRINK MY PEE BEFORE YOU DIE!?" Gideon yelled as Stan, Dipper and, Mabel laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a groan. "Come on Stan write what's in the script!" The director yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm done...sorry." Stan said in between laughs.

"I think I'm scared for life now." Gideon said as all three Pines members continued to laugh.

XXX

"Little guy to black space nine!" Mabel exclaimed as she moved a piece on the chess board.

"It's a pond, that's not your color, and stop stealing the tiny horses!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed to Mabel.

"They like it better in here...um...um." Mabel said as she tried to finish her line.

"Don't you babies!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel looked at him.

"Hey that's my line!" Mabel exclaimed as she let go of her sweater and let all the knights fall to the ground.

"Ohhhh sure...now you remember!" Dipper exclaimed he chucked a chess piece at Mabel.

"Well maybe some of us have other things on our mind then the show!" Mabel exclaimed as she grabbed a pillow from on set.

"Oh please at least I can be funny." Dipper stated as he and Mabel stood up.

"Please...I bet you this pillow is funnier then you!" Mabel exclaimed as smacked Dipper in the arm and Robbie and Wendy laughed. "See."

"Well then this must be historical!" Dipper exclaimed as he wacked Mabel with another one.

Instantly the two began an epic pillow fight and feather began to fly out of both pillows and everywhere on set. The cast and crew watched as the twins continued and some even laughed at what thy were saying to one another. The director however only frowned as he watched. Sometimes working with twin siblings was hard and other's it was easier, but right now it was really annoying. No one even said anything to anyone as they watched the scene unfold and let the siblings work out their problems with one another. However Wendy had enough only because she hated it when her friends fought.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Wendy asked as she looked over at the director.

"I'd yell cut but what's the point?" The director asked, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N - Lol :) Well there's chapter thirty-nine!:) Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	32. Little Dipper Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-two!:) Thanks so much for all the reviews we've reach 200!:) You guys are truley AMAZING and WONDERFUL! I'm so glad you like this story a lot :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 32

Little Dipper Part 2

"Oh Dipper wins again!" Dipper exclaimed as he made another check on a sheet of paper.

"Yo Mabel can you pass me that brain in a jar?" Soos asked as he pointed to the jar on the shelf.

"I got it." Dipper said as he stood up.

"Thanks but Mabel's taller then you." Soos said as he pointed to Mabel.

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed as he walked up to Mabel. "No she's not, were the same height, we've always been." Dipper said.

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!" Robbie yelled as he and Pacifica started to laugh.

"She's been taller then you since two episodes, and five chapter's ago!" Pacifica exclaimed as she continued to laugh.

"PEOPLE STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed.

"It's bound to happen at some point." Dipper said as Mabel eyed him.

"UGG...I'm SURROUNDED BY LOSERS!" Mabel yelled as she ran off set and left Dipper to laugh by himself.

XXX

"It's some magic thingy isn't it!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed to Dipper who was now taller than her.

"Mabel now you're being silly." Dipper said as Mabel frowned.

"Oh so what, there's a wizard in this closet isn't there!?" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper shook his head.

"Mabel there isn't a wizard in there." Dipper explained as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh so your saying that if I open this closet there's going to be a wizard!?" Mabel asked as she pulled the closet open.

"Mabel I - " Dipper began as Mabel pulled it open and saw nothing.

"An invisible wizard, come on Dipper that's low even for you!" Mabel exclaimed as she began to walk around in the closet.

"MABEL THERE ISN'T A WIZARD!" Dipper yelled as loud as he could.

"Why does he only answer to incantations...expecto collapso!" Mabel exclaimed as she waved her arms and laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned and went back to work. "Mabel you said the line wrong." The director stated.

"I know that's why I started laughing!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper continued to laugh.

"You should really show up on time for table reading." Dipper explained with a laugh.

"OH WHATEVER!" Mabel yelled as they continued to laugh.

XXX

"What do you want with us Gideon!?" Dipper asked as soon as Gideon dropped them on his desk.

"You nothing, but The Mystery Shack...everything!" Gideon exclaimed he grabbed his house phone.

"Hello?" Stan asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Why Stanford Pines listen here I want the shack and you'll give to me or you'll never see your niece or nephew again!" Gideon exclaimed with an evil smile.

"What there outside I saw them not even a few minutes ago!" Stan exclaimed into the phone.

"I'll text you a picture!" Gideon exclaimed as everything went quiet for a minute.

"TEXT!?" Stan yelled as loud as he could making Gideon, Dipper, and Mabel laugh. "NOT YOUR NOT SPEAKING ENGLISH!"

"Yes I am!" Gideon exclaimed through laughs.

"No really what is text...I never heard of it before?" Stan asked as everyone continued to laugh.

"And we'll try this later...LUNCH!" The director yelled as everyone still kept laughing and walked off set.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter thirty-two. Thanks so much for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	33. Little Dipper Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-three. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So without any thing else to say please enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 33

Little Dipper Part 3

"Come out, where ever you are Stan!" Gideon exclaimed as he kicked a door open only to find a maze of mirror with Stan on it.

"Gideon perfect, I've been meaning to test this thing out some how!" Stan exclaimed as all of the Stan's talked at once.

"Come out Stanford so I can get revenge!" Gideon exclaimed as he pulled out the magic flash light and began to walk.

"YOU CAN'T FIND ME!" The millions of Stan's yelled at Gideon.

"I'll find you, I swear I will only because these mirror are STUPID!" Gideon yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director exclaimed as the crew members groaned again. "Why did you not say the line!?" The director asked.

"BECAUSE THERE'S TOO MANY MIRROR'S AHHHHHHH!" Gideon yelled as he began to run around in a circle.

"Take ten everyone." The director stated as Dipper and Mabel laughed from off set.

XXX

"Hurry to the arm pit!" Dipper exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Mabel's hands.

"Gross I'm not going to his arm pit, who knows what's down there!?" Mabel exclaimed as Soos and Dipper laughed.

"Mabel do you think we want to go?" Dipper asked as he and Soos contuined to laugh.

"No but still he probably smells, I mean he might not have showered today." Mabel stated as they all contuined to laugh.

"HEY I SHOWERED TODAY!" Gideon exclaimed as Mabel started to laugh as well.

"And we'll try thing later." The director said as Dipper and Mabel contuined to laugh their heads off.

"FINALLY WERE NOT PICKING ON ME!" Dipper exclaimed as he laughed.

"This is still a long day..." The director said with a small smile.

...

"Tickle, he doesn't like it!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel made a face that made Dipper laugh.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Dipper one scene!"

"Sorry my bad her face it was funnier then mine from before." Dipper said as he laughed harder.

"FISHY FACE!" Robbie yelled as Pacifica started to laugh.

"Were never getting done...hu?" Wendy asked as the director shook his head and slammed his head on the camera.

XXX

"Hey those are twenty-five...seventy...five hundred each!" Stan yelled as Gideon began to break the mirror's to find the real Stan.

"Come out Stanford!" Gideon exclaimed as he smashed another mirror.

"HEY STOP BREAKING MY MIRROR'S!" Stan yelled as everyone began to laugh. "Sorry my bad..." Stan said as he realized he made everyone laugh.

"Do you guys have to laugh at everything?" The director asked with a frown.

"Yes, yes, we do." Dipper stated as he laughed again.

"You stole Phineas's line again!" Mabel exclaimed as she laughed.

"You know I think it's time we pay them a little visit again...what do you think?" Dipper asked as Mabel smiled, nodded, and held up a water balloon.

"Off we go!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel ran off set, the director groaned and smacked his head once more.

"And my job means nothing...!" The director yelled as everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter thirty-three!:) I hope you all liked this chapter I tried to make it more funny as well, anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) Chapter thirty-four will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	34. Summerween Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-four. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy this chapter as well, it's sort of short but more will come soon!:) On with the bloopers!:)**

* * *

Chapter 34

Summerween Part 1

"Here we are the summerween super store!" Stan exclaimed as soon as he, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel got out of the car.

"Wait...summer what?" Dipper asked as he scratched the side of his head.

"Summerween, the people of this town love Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year, and wouldn't you know it, it's today." Stan explained with a smile.

"Do you always carry that calendar in your pocket?" Dipper asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes." Stan answered as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh.

"Summer...ween...something...I'm sorry it's hard to take this seriously." Mabel stated as she continued to laugh.

"And were back on the laughing menu." The director said with a frown. "CUT!"

XXX

"When the children come to my door tonight, they're gonna run away screaming from Stan Pines." Stan explained with a smile.

"THEY ALREADY DO THAT!" Robbie yelled as he and Wendy began to laugh.

"Yeah and they run from your face as well since it's so scary without a mask." Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -" Robbie yelled as loud as he could.

"Robbie language." The director stated as Dipper and Mabel continued to laugh. "Take five everyone."

...

"I am so excited!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy." Dipper added with a smile as well.

"And have the biggest stubabad ever!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a small grin. "Mabel you said the word wrong." The director explained with a smile.

"I know that's why I laughed." Mabel stated as she swung her arms and knocked Waddles off the chair. "WADDLES!"

"ANIMAL ABUSE!" Dipper yelled as he laughed once more.

"This is what happens when you mix people and animals on the same show." The director stated as they continued to laugh.

XXX

"Trick or treat." Dipper said as he opened the door and froze as soon as he saw Wendy and Robbie.

"Hey Dipper, I just left my coat here." Wendy said as she grabbed it and tried to pull it off the rack.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Wendy laughed. "What happened now?" The director asked with a worried look.

"My coat is stuck on the rack." Wendy answered as she, Dipper, and Robbie laughed.

"Here let me help." Dipper said as he pulled on the coat and brought the whole rack down on top of them.

"LEAVE IT TO DIPPER TO MAKE A MESS OF THINGS!" Robbie yelled as he threw another coat at Dipper.

"OH SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled as he threw the coat back, everyone started to laugh.

"And we'll try this later as well." The director explained with a small laugh as he watched the three kids.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter thirty-four. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. As normal please review and chapter thirty-five will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	35. Summerween Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirty-five. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Firstly I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. And secondly did you guys see the season final!? It was AWESOME, can believe the ending!? Let me know what you think in the comments!:) On with the chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 35

Summerween Part 2

"Look man, I already told that your too old to trick-or-treat, good day!" Dipper yelled as he slammed the door shut once more.

"Who was that Dipper?" Mabel asked as she came walking in with her jelly outfit on.

"Some weird guy asking for candy, whatever." Dipper said as Mabel gasped and smacked her brother on the arm.

"Dipper it's Halloween!" Mabel exclaimed as she opened the door once more. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a jerk."

"Trick-or-treat..." A voice from offset said as everyone jumped in fright and watched as the Summerween Trickster came in.

"BOO this sucks, nothing is there!" Dipper exclaimed as he began to laugh with Candy and Grenda.

"And cut!" The director yelled as everyone continued to laugh.

XXX

"Dude it's the Summerween Trickster!" Soos exclaimed as everyone screamed as soon as he landed in front of them.

"Remember...you have until the last lantern goes out..." The trickster said as he backed away into the darkness.

"Guys we need 500 pieces of candy by the end of tonight, let's get going!" Dipper exclaimed with a serious look.

"Dipper you're not in costume." Mabel said as she looked at her brother. "You need to be in costume."

"No I don't and besides I...OW!" Dipper exclaimed as everyone looked at him. "I've...bita..my...toung." Dipper stated.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Candy and Grenda began to laugh.

"How does one bite their own toung?" Candy asked as Mabel shrugged.

"Guys I think Dipper's bad luck for this show." Grenda said as she and Mabel laughed.

"OH...TUTE YP!" Dipper said as he held his toung. "Is...not leeding, is it?" He asked as he tried to look at it.

"No." Mabel said again with a laugh.

"This is going to be a long night..." The director said as Wendy nodded at his statement.

"Something tells me were gonna have to Dipper proof the place." Wendy said as everyone laughed.

"HEY!" Dipper exclaimed as everyone laughed even harder, the director could only smile...

XXX

"I swear you guys make these things up on purpose." Dipper said as he stood in his peanut butter costume.

"AND ACTION!" The director yelled as everyone got in position.

"459 pieces...come on guys we almost got all the pieces!" Dipper exclaimed as he counted the pieces they placed in.

"We only have a few more blocks and were good to go, and the Halloween twins are back!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Right let's just go." Dipper said as he grabbed the wagon as everyone ran for the next house. "Oh no!"

"Hey dweb, what are you doing out here!?" Robbie asked as soon as his van came up and saw Dipper in no costume.

"Your still coming to the party, right?" Wendy asked as she handed Dipper another flyer.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Dipper exclaimed as Wendy smiled and snapped her fingures and pointed at him.

"See you there!" Wendy said as Robbie drove off making a gush of wind.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Dipper yelled as he reached for the van.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper let out a laugh. "What happened now?" The director questioned with a frown.

"The flyer blew away and got stuck on the van." Dipper said as he continued to laugh, Mabel joined him.

"FAILE!" Pacifica yelled as everyone laughed even harder, they all loved their job.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter thirty-five. I hope you all liked it, and thanks for reading. Please do not forget to review!:) Chapter thirty-six will come soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now! **


	36. Summerween Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-six. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy this chapter as well. On with the bloopers!**

* * *

Chapter 36

Summerween Part 3

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she Candy, and Grenda were grabbed by invisible wires.

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled louder and was grabbed as well.

However as the four hung in mid air pretending to be held by the monster a truck about the size of a minivan came. It was as fast as over seventy and it slammed right into the green screen. The screen fell cutting the wires and everyone watched in horror as Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were all thrown to the ground. Upon that the green screen fell on top of them and it began to rip even more. As it fell the screen smacked into a lamp post and knocked it down causing a chain reaction to the whole set. Everyone watched as one set fell after another, and coming to a silent stop soon afterwards.

"Um...my bad." Soos said as he got out of the truck and everyone looked at him.

"Great job Soos now maybe the director will hire stunt doubles." Dipper said as he and Mabel began to laugh.

"Um...were gonna take a break, great rehearsal everyone!" The director yelled as the whole cast began to laugh.

"WAIT, I DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR DAMAGES RIGHT!?" Soos yelled as Dipper and Mabel laughed harder.

XXX

"Hey Mabel are you alright?" Dipper asked once he noticed that she was rubbing the bruise on her elbow. She ignored him.

"Dude we need to get to the shack." Grenda said to Soos who nodded.

"I'm sure there are some bandages back at the shack." Dipper tried once more only to be ignored. "I'm sorry Mabel." He added.

"Sorry for what?" Mabel questioned as she turned towards Dipper.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk and only caring about Wendy's party, but Mabel were getting to old." Dipper explained with a frown.

"You see that's why we need to trick-o-treat because we...I'm sorry are you sure this isn't a drama show!?" Mabel asked.

"No...and CUT!" The director yelled as everyone threw candy at Mabel.

"You know I'm still driving you guys right?" Soos asked as the fake car sat in front of the green screen. "Still going!" He added.

"We'll try this later." The director said as everyone groaned and threw even more candy at Mabel who blocked it.

XXX

"Hey Dipper there you are, I didn't see you at the party." Wendy said as soon as the twins walked in.

"Yeah well I was trick-o-treating with my sister." Dipper smiled as he playfully nudged her, Mabel smiled back.

"Cool the party was lame anyway, Robbie had to go home sick." Wendy said as Dipper tried not to laugh.

"Why?" Mabel asked as she joined her friends and Stan in the living room.

"Because he tried to swallow a sucker stick and went to the ER." Wendy said as Dipper began to laugh as loud as he could.

"Dude that would have been awesome to see!" Dipper exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as he thought for a minute. "Oh what the heck we'll keep that in the film!" The director added.

"WHAT!?" Robbie exclaimed as everyone looked at him. "OH COME ON!" Robbie yelled as they all continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N - Lol...Anyway I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	37. Boss Mabel Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-seven. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. I hope you enjoy this chapter there wasn't much to write but I still thought it turned out pretty good :) Without saying more please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 37

Boss Mabel Part 1

"I like that guys style..." Stan said as he, Dipper, and Mabel watched Cash Wheel on the television.

"Mr. Pines come quick we got a whole blab...sorry I said it wrong." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh.

"Take it from the top." The director said as Soos nodded and stood outside the living room door.

_Take Five_

"I like that guys style..." Stan said once more as they continued to watch the TV.

"Mr. Pines come quick we got tourist a whole load of them and their in a bus!" Soos exclaimed as Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Stan sighed and stayed on the couch. "Soos you said the line wrong again." The director said.

"Sorry my bad." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel continued to laugh.

"Let's try it again!" The director exclaimed as everyone groaned and went back to work.

_Take Twenty-Five_

"I like that guys style..." Stan said with a laugh for the millionth time that day.

"Mrs. Pines come quick there's a bus and it's full of tourist!" Soos exclaimed as he came running in.

"You just called him Mrs. instead of Mr." Mabel said as she and Dipper laughed again.

"I will strangle you!" Stan yelled as he jumped out of the chair and began to chase after Soos.

"And we'll try this again later..." The director said with a small smile.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen looking around my shack you will see many attractions...be amazed, of the knowingly photo of a horse riding another horse!" Stan exclaimed as the screen moved to a photo.

"BOO THAT'S LAME!" Dipper yelled from off set as everyone groaned. "Who writes this?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"And we'll try this again!" The director stated as he did a face palm.

...

"Dipper are you in costume yet!?" The director asked as he stood outside of Dipper's dressing room.

"Yes but I'm not coming out!" Dipper called as Mabel and Soos started to laugh.

"Come on you need to!" The director yelled once more as Robbie and Wendy walked up to the group.

"I swear you still write this stuff just to humiliate me, you're lucky I even wore the lamb costume!" Dipper yelled back to them.

"What costume does he have to ware now?" Wendy asked as she noticed Soos and Mabel laughing.

"Fine if I come out promise not to laugh?" Dipper asked as the director smiled.

"Yes...well at least I won't laugh." The director said as he looked at all the kids that was with them.

Dipper came out in nothing but fuzzy pants, a wolf tail, and a wolf ears. Almost instantly Mabel, Soos, and Robbie began to laugh until Dipper gave them a death glare. They went quiet and as soon as he walked away the started to laugh again. Sometimes this show was what made their bad days a good day...

XXX

"Gunkle Stan whatever happened to please and thank you?" Mabel asked as she turned back to Stan with a known look.

"Please never made me any money kid!" Stan exclaimed as Mabel placed stickers on him and he took them off. "In fact just saying the word gives me a burning sensation." Stan added as he stuck another sticker on Soos who was passing by.

"Gunkle Stan why do I have to wear this wolf costume?" Dipper asked as he walked up and frowned. "I think I'm getting hookworm." Dipper added as he scratched his legs.

"Yup gluing dog hair to your body will do that." Stan said with a laugh.

"You have all these dumb fake exhibits in the shack, meanwhile I've seen actual amazing things in the forest every day." Dipper explained with a smile. "What if you hunted down real attractions instead of lying to them about it?" Dipper asked.

"And you should be meaner to Robbie and hang him by nails!" Mabel exclaimed with a laugh.

"YEAH!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Mabel high-five. "Wait what?" Dipper asked after a sudden thought.

"I'm okay with that!" Stan exclaimed as he grabbed a bucket of nails and a hammer from under the desk.

"Do you always keep that there?" Dipper asked as Stan nodded and he and Mabel laughed.

"ROBBIE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Stan yelled as he began to run off set.

"SCREW YOU STAN!" Robbie yelled as he began to run from Stan and Mabel and Dipper laughed.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Stan yelled from a distance as Dipper and Mabel laughed harder.

"NOT WHAT I MENT!" Robbie yelled from a distance as well and all they heard was a scream.

"Please lord just once scene...that's all I'm asking." The director said as he looked up to the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter thirty-seven. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	38. Boss Mabel Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-eight. Thanks for all the reviews last chapte you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Sorry for the long wait but it's up now. Without having anything else to say please read and ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 38

Boss Mabel Part 2

"Okay is it me or is having Gunkle Stan as a boss seriously the worst?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"I know right, why do we even put up with it?" Wendy asked as she turned to face Dipper.

"I tried to give him a suggestion to improve the shack one, I had this idea..." Soos began only to be stopped.

"That's a scary thought." Dipper said as he and Mabel let out a small laugh.

"...to be like the mystery shack mascot, Questibley blah sorry!" Soos said as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh.

"Questibley?" Wendy asked as she looked at the twins. "Is that in the script?" Wendy asked as the twins shook their heads.

XXX

"Suckers!" Stan said as he closed the door behind him with a smile.

"YOU!" A voice exclaimed as Stan turned around and jumped when he saw Mabel. "Gunkle Stan had gone to far this time. Did you seriously tell Soos to not follow his hopes and dreams because you said he couldn't handle it?" Mabel asked with a frown.

"Look kid let me break it down for you, you got to be smarter than the script." Stan said as he let out a laugh.

"I will do no such thing!" Mabel yelled in a bad accent as she and Stan laughed. "You shall pay!" she added in the same voice.

"Oh yeah pay on this lemon sucker!" Stan yelled as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground and vanished.

"That was not what I was expecting him to say or do at all..." Mabel trailed as she began to laugh.

"And we'll try this later." The director said as everyone groaned.

_Take Fifteen_

"Look kid let me break it down for you, being a boss is about commanding respect if you give people everything they ask for, they'll walk all over." Stan explained as he placed the jar of money down.

"NOW WE KNOW WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Robbie yelled from off stage as he and everyone else began to laugh.

"I WILL SLICE YOU!" Stan yelled as he began to chase Robbie with a knife.

"Turn the camera off, turn the camera off!" The director exclaimed as the screen went black.

XXX

"See you in seventy-two hours, we'll see who make more money!" Stan exclaimed as he got into his car with a smile.

"Mabel did you just make a bet with a professional con man?" Dipper asked as he walked up to his sister.

"Oh come on being a better boss then Stan will be a stich." Mabel said with a smile. "Profit here we come!" She added.

"You broke the jar." Dipper said as he watched the jar smash to the ground.

"We-We'll get a n-new one." Mabel said as she began to laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't be too worried I mean how much money could Stan even make on vacation?" Dipper asked as he laughed.

...

"Can I help you sir? A man asked as he noticed Stan.

"I'm here to take all the cash from your wheel." Stan said with a smile.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Mabel yelled as she pointed to Dipper. "YOU LIED!" Mabel exclaimed with a frown.

"About what?" Dipper asked as Stan began to laugh at the two.

"YOU SAID HE COULDN'T MAKE MUCH MONEY!" Mabel yelled as Dipper tried to not laugh as well.

"I didn't lie to you I said what was in the script." Dipper said as he held his script up and showed her his highlighted lines.

"THE SCRIPT LIES!" Mabel said as Dipper finally joined Stan and began to laugh.

"And we'll try this later lunch time!" The director yelled as Dipper and Mabel high-fived.

* * *

**A/N - There's chapter thirty-eight. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	39. Boss Mabel Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirty-nine. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry for not updating for a few days I'm been sick the last few days and I still am but I knew I needed to update. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 39

Boss Mabel Part 3

"Wendy you got some cleaning up to do...please?" Mabel said as she pointed to the please sticker on the cash register.

"All this rule stuff is starting to make you sound like Stan." Wendy said as Mabel's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?" Mabel exclaimed as she began to wave her arms. "I'm nothing like Stan, in fact take the rest of the day off!" Mabel added.

"BOO THAT'S NOT HOW I RUN THE SHACK!" Stan yelled from off set as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M MORE FUN THEN YOU!" Mabel yelled back as she and Wendy laughed.

"WHAT!?" Stan asked as they continued to laugh. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, WATERBALLON!" Stan yelled as he started to chase Mabel.

"And we'll try this later." The director said as he rolled his eyes.

XXX

"Cash shower, cash shower!" Stan exclaimed as he crossed his fingures and watched the wheel spin.

"CASH SHOWER!" The game host yelled as Stan began to happy dance.

"YES!" Stan exclaimed as he began to take of his clothes.

"Mr. Pines no, you don't need to take your clothes off." The game host said with a scared look.

"OH PLEASE HE'D TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF ANYWHERE AS LONG AS YOU PAIED HIM!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel laughed.

"SHUT YOUR YAPS YOU!" Stan yelled as he grabbed his coat and tossed it at Dipper and Mabel who ducked.

"How are we even related?" Dipper asked Mabel as she shrugged.

"Mom and dad say were related by the storks, however Wendy and Robbie have a different story." Mabel explained with a smile.

"Um...is that supposed to be joke?" Dipper asked as Mabel shook her head, everyone looked at her...

...

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Honest Dipper and unlike my cheating uncle I have something real to show you." Dipper explained as two people came over to him. "It nearly killed me trying to get in the cage, behold part gremlin part gobling, the grimgobling!" Dipper exclaimed as he pulled a sheet off the cage.

"You know there's nothing there right!?" Robbie asked as Dipper looked and groaned.

"Robbie why we were doing so good!?" The director asked as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know nothing there we've talk about this like a million times." Dipper said with a nervous laugh.

"Take five everyone!" The director exclaimed as all the crew and staff groaned.

XXX

"What do we do, he's awarding himself stickers that he didn't even earn!?" Mabel asked as in a panic voice.

"Um...got it when fighting a grimgobling use water." Dipper said as Mabel ran out and threw water on the creature. "Only as a last resort as water will make him much, much scarier, ugh, who writes sentences like that!?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"Oh I know...the producer!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper laughed.

"Didn't you say that in the first chapter?" Dipper asked as Mabel smacked her forehead.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper laughed.

"And once more...my job still means nothing to anyone!" The director said as he smacked his head on the camera.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter thirty-nine. Sorry if it was short to you guys. I hope you liked it anyway and please do not forget to review maybe if you do it will help me feel better lol :) I'll try to update again when I can!:) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	40. Bottomless Pit Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Here's chapter Fourty. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and thanks for being patient. I'm sorry for the long update I've been trying to do other stories to see if they worked out. Plus I've been sick all last week and part of this week but I'm better now. Not to mention me and my friends have been getting into hard situations these days but were working through everything. Wish my friend luck he lost his voice and can't talk for two weeks, we still have a week to go! :) Thanks so much for waiting and I'm sorry for the long wait but please enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 40

Bottomless Pit Part 1

"What's more bottomless then the bottomless pit?" Stan asked as he was cut off before he talked again.

"How does that make sense?" Dipper asked as they looked over the hole.

"I KNOW WHY DON'T WE PUSH YOU IN THERE AND FIND OUT!" Robbie yelled as Dipper turned to him.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO REALLY THOUGHT WENDY WAS DOWN THERE!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel laughed.

"WHY I OTTA - !" Robbie yelled as he chased after Dipper.

"RUN!" Dipper yelled as he ran towards the outside door.

"And we'll do this later." The director said with a small laugh.

XXX

"Grunckle Stan why are we here again?" Dipper asked as he looked into the bottomless pit.

"To dispose of things we don't want." Stan said with a smile. "So long Mystery Shack suggesting cards!" Stan said again.

"Oh so I can throw Mabel in there?" Dipper asked as Soos let out a laugh and Mabel sent him a look.

"How about I throw you in there!?" Mabel exclaimed as she grabbed onto Dipper.

"HEY NO FIGHTING!" Soos yelled as he grabbed a hold of Dipper and Mabel.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dipper and Mabel yelled at the same time as they grabbed onto one another and fell into the pit.

"Um...that's not really bottomless is it?" Soos asked the director as they heard Dipper and Mabel screaming.

"Yeah..." The director trailed off as they all looked at the pit.

"Oh okay then." Soos said as he walked off set with Stan behind him.

XXX

"Where are we?" Dipper asked as the four of them continued to fall.

"Where somewhere where it looks like where nowhere." Mabel said as she turned on her glow stick.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Dipper muttered with a nervous laugh. "Where gonna land on something eventually, it could be any second now!" He added.

"Well it looks like were down here for the long hole!" Stan said as Dipper, Mabel, and Soos began to laugh. "What?"

"CUT!" The director yelled as the four of them fell onto a mattress. "What was funny about that line?" The director asked.

"Every word of it dude." Mabel said as she and Dipper laughed some more.

"We'll try this again later." The director said as they all nodded and continued to laugh.

XXX

"Maybe we should pass the time by telling stories." Soos said with a smile.

"I got a tory it's called the time Gunkle Stan got us all thrown into a bottomless pit where we spent the rest of natural lives!" Dipper yelled in anger.

"Hm...I thought you and Mabel threw yourselves down here." Soos said as he looked at Dipper.

"OH SKIMAPASH!" Dipper yelled in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Now he's not even speaking English, first Gideon now Dipper, what has the world come to!?" Stan questioned as the laughed.

"And how long are we gonna be floating here?" Mabel asked with wounder.

"UNTIL YOU GET THE SCENE RIGHT!" The director smiled as they all groaned...

* * *

**A/N - There's chapter Fourty. I hope you liked it, and thanks for understanding why it was loaded up so long. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. Also please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	41. Bottomless Pit Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter Fourty-one. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) I really hope you like this chapter as well. Also sorry for the few day wait I just published two new stories yesterday and I wanted to update them all today. And I do not own anything from Gravity Falls. Please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 41

Bottomless Pit Part 2

"Fine I'd like to call a story I call Voice Over." Dipper said as he took the glow stick from Mabel.

"L.A.M.E!" Stan exclaimed as Dipper gave him a look.

"What you got a better name?" Dipper asked as Stan nodded.

"Yup it's called the time Dipper pooped on the bench." Stan said as he, Soos, and Mabel laughed.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as he looked up. "You're still not giving me that once scene hu?" He asked with a frown.

XXX

"It's nothing to be afraid of Dipper, you're puberty voice is just HILARIOUS!" Mabel yelled as she laughed.

"Are you saying my voice cracks, my voice doesn't crack!" Dipper exclaimed as he looked at them.

"YES IT DOES!" Mabel, Wendy, and Soos all coursed at the same time.

"MY VOICE D-OSE-N'T CR-ACK!" Dipper yelled as his voice cracked and he covered his mouth.

"Op...there it is." Wendy said as she and Mabel laughed some more.

"We'll all I kn-ow issss..." Dipper began as his voice faded and he began to flip out.

"Now he's either playing surades or he lost his voice." Soos said as Wendy and Mabel send him a look.

"HE LOST HIS VOICE!" Mabel yelled as the director frowned and groaned.

"Oh my god do you know how much paper work this will be?" The director asked as Mabel sent him a death glare.

XXX

"Morning Mabel...who's my favorite Mabel?" Dipper asked as in a deep voice as he walked over towards her.

"Ahhh...what did you do with my brother!?" Mabel yelled as she wacked him. "I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she moved the broom forward and fell off the bed.

"ACTRESS DOWN!" Dipper yelled as Mabel stood back up and wacked him.

"Hey!" Dipper yelled in his normal voice as he grabbed another broom and smacked Mabel.

"I'm not even gonna say anything." The director said as the two fought, that's when he noticed Robbie.

"This is AWESOME!" Robbie yelled as he held a video camera towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Robbie what are you doing?" The director asked with a worried look.

"Videotaping this is going all over YouTube." Robbie said as he laughed.

"This nightmare is never going to end!" The director exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

XXX

"Grunckle Stan where are you!?" Dipper yelled in his deep voice as he passed by someone.

"Hey I know that voice." A muscular man said with a frown. "You're the prank caller." The man said with an angered voice.

"What, no, no I'm a twelve year old boy." Dipper said in his deep voice again.

"Oh I know and I have something for you." The man said as Dipper gave him a look. "OH GIRLS!" The man yelled.

"Wait, girls?" Dipper asked in his normal voice only to see a bunch of fan girls come out of the building.

"DIPPER!" They yelled as Dipper began to panic.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Dipper yelled as he ran off set and disappeared with all the fan girls behind him.

"Why did you let them in?" The director asked the man as the man laughed.

"Robbie paid me and plus my daughter was a fan of him." The man said with a laugh everyone looked at Robbie.

"What he deserves it, plus it's funny to watch him panic." Robbie said as Mabel and Wendy high fived him.

The director could only grin...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter Fourty One and some fan girls for Dipper :) Thanks for reading and I hoped you all liked it. Please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	42. Bottomless Pit Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter Fourty-two. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY this chapter!:) Dipper wrote this!:)**

* * *

Chapter 42

Bottomless Pit Part 3

"Here's you're football trophy Mr. Pines!" A women yelled as she sat on top of the trophy.

"Thanks beautiful women!" Stan yelled as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh. "What?" Stan asked with a frown.

"A women...coming up to you?" Dipper questioned as he and Mabel laughed again. "That's golden." Dipper added with a smile.

"No offence but most women just run when they see you." Mabel said as she laughed some more and high fived Dipper.

"WHY I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Stan yelled as he grabbed a knife out of his hat and threw it only for it to float up.

"Did you know that was there?" Dipper asked as he looked at Mabel who shook her head.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "And someone check Stan to make sure he had no more weapons!"

XXX

"So let me get this straight, you're plan it to teach this bear to ride a bike?" Dipper asked as Mabel laughed.

"Sorry I can't stand this line." Mabel said as she and everyone else began to laugh.

**_Take Ten_**

"So let me get this straight, you're plan is to teach this bear to ride a bike?" Dipper asked again as Mabel laughed again.

"I'm sorry." Mabel said as she laughed even harder.

"Come on guys!" Dipper exclaimed as he tried not to laugh with everyone else.

**_Take Twenty-Five_**

"So let me get this straight, you're plan is -" Dipper began as he looked at Mabel's face and began to laugh.

"OH COME ON!" The director yelled as everyone continued to laugh.

"Sorry but did you see her face?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel laughed.

XXX

"Sometimes I think is this all there is, is life some kind of a joke with a punch line?" Stan asked as Dipper and Mabel looked at one another. "Wasting our time in some sweet, sweet, release death?" Stan asked as Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"WERID!" Mabel yelled as she and Dipper laughed and the director sighed.

"And well do this later." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Oh I do, you see I've been lying to you, in addition I've been parking in handy-capped places, shop lifting fireworks, and smuggling endangered animals across state lines." Stan explained with an eye roll. "Also you're fat." Stan said with a look.

"Great job Stan you remembered you're line this time!" The director smiled as Dipper laughed. "What now Dipper?" He asked.

"You..." Dipper began as the director looked at the camera and groaned, the lens were still on.

XXX

"And I never saw the box of those magical teeth again..." Mabel said as she trailed off. "Oh there it is!" Mabel added.

"Mabel we know that story we just lived through it." Dipper said with a groan and a eye roll.

"Oh hey my shoes!" Soos said as he grabbed his shoes and put them.

"Do you guys see that?" Dipper asked with a worried look.

"No all I see is Robbie's ugly face!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Soos laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Robbie yelled from off set as she and Dipper laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah great job writting this Dipper!:) Anyway thanks for reading please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	43. The Deep End Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter Fourty-three. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are truely AMAZING and WOUNDERFUL!:) You're all the reason why I keep updating :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY this chapter as well. On with the story!:) Please also read the not at the end it's important :)**

* * *

Chapter 40

The Deep End Part 1

"All in favor of doing nothing all day say I!" Dipper exclaimed as he waved his hat back and forth.

"CUT!" The director yelled as they all groaned. "Wrong word Dipper." The director said as he snickered.

"Sorry my bad!" Dipper stated as he placed his hat on.

...

"And remember to be on the lookout for random wildfires!" The voice on the radio exclaimed as Stan walked outside.

"WAIT...WHAT!?" Stan yelled as there was a loud noise. "AHHHHH I'M ON FIRE!" Stan yelled as he came running inside.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as Mabel and Dipper laughed.

XXX

"Ah...the pool, burnt with awastness and summer enchanted." Mabel said with a smile as they arrived.

"Yeah nothing like sitting in a white tube with a bunch of strangers." Stan said as he rolled his eyes. "It's like the bus but quiet." Stan added.

"Why would a sun need sunglasses?" Dipper asked as he looked at Soos's towel.

"It's best not to think about it." Soos said as they walked forward even more.

"Wow...stop the presses!" Mabel exclaimed as she stopped walking and spotted a guy in the pool.

"Great just another guys Mabel needs to scare away!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Soos laughed.

"Yeah once he sees her, he'll go running screaming." Soos said as they laughed again.

"At least I get my first kiss on like you." Mabel said to Dipper as she laughed.

"Hello...guys!" The director stated with a frown.

"At least my first kiss won't be with a fish!" Dipper exclaimed as Soos laughed.

"Oh please...he's more you're sibling then I am." Mabel said as she laughed as well.

"Um...hello we have a scene to shoot here!" The director yelled as no oe said anything to him.

"Dude you just got burned." Soos said as the director sighed and sat back.

"Why do I even try?" The director asked as he smacked his head on the camera.

XXX

"Ah...she's all talk, you wanna know a secret?" Dipper asked as Soos looked at him. "She's never even kissed a guy before she always messes it up somehow." Dipper added as Soos frowned.

"Oy...women!" Stan exclaimed as he shook his head back and forth only to get hi with a water balloon. "Water balloon?" He asked.

"AHHHH WATER BALLOONS CANDACE IS BACK RUN!" Dipper yelled as he began to run off set with Mabel behind him.

"I thought it was Wendy." Soos said as he looked at his script again. "Guess there was a typo." Soos said with a smile.

"No it is Wendy doof, they just thought it was Candace because of their before water balloon fight." The director said.

"Oh so does this mean were taking a break?" Soos asked as the director sighed and Wendy laughed.

"Take five everyone!" The director yelled with a small laugh.

XXX

"Wendy, where's the lifeguard?" Stan asked as he frowned.

"I am the lifeguard!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile. "I make the rules sucker!" Wendy said as Dipper began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Soos knocked off Dipper's hat. "What now?" He asked in annoyance.

"Sorry couldn't do it with a straight face." Dipper said as he continued to laugh.

"Try this again!" The director yelled.

**_Take Ten_**

"Wendy, where's the lifeguard?" Stan asked for the tenth time.

"I am the lifeguard!" Wendy exclaimed with a laugh. "I make the rules sucker, Sploosh!" Wendy said as she threw a balloon.

"AH!" Stan yelled as Wendy kept throwing more water balloons he ran the other way. "Oops." Wendy said with a laugh.

"Great job guys we finally did it!" The director said as everyone started to laugh. "Don't tell me..." The director trialed.

"You left the lens on again." Dipper said as the director frowned.

"OH SON OF A - !" The director began only to be cut off.

"LANGUAGE!" Dipper and Wendy yelled as they both began to laugh, the director only gave them a look.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter Fourty-Three. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Also please REVIEW!:)**

**Important A/N - Tomorrow I will not be able to update since it's Monday and were starting school. Also After school I have to go to the doctors with some of my friends because our one friend lost his voice a week ago and had to stay quiet for a whole week. So were going to make sure he can talk again so please wish him LUCK!:) But there will be an update on Tuesday so please keep and eye out and thanks for the understanding!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	44. The Deep End Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourty-four. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are truley AMAZING I mean I cam back from vacation with 291 reviews all together! You guys are AMAZING and for that I'm updating today!:) Thanks so much!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 44

The Deep End Part 2

"Wow oh my gosh how crazy bumping into you here, even though we don't know each other." Mabel said with a smile.

"How long have you been - Sorry one more time with the accent!" Mermando shouted as Mabel began to laugh.

_**Take Ten**_

"Wow oh my gosh how crazy bumping into you here, even though we don't know each other." Mabel said again with a laugh.

"How long have you been underwater?" Mermando asked as he made a circle with his fingure.

"That doesn't matter." Mabel said as she coughed up a band aid and watched as it floated in the water. "My names Mabel."

"Aloha." Mermando said with a smile.

"Um...Mermando you forgot the accent." The director stated as silence came over them.

"DANG IT!" Mermando yelled breaking the silence making everyone laugh.

"We'll try this later." The director said with a grin.

XXX

"And that is why I should make a good life guard." Dipper said with a smile on his face.

"SPF 150...I like you." The boss said as Dipper began to laugh and wouldn't stop.

"And CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "What now Dipper?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry he was sniffing me, how can I not laugh?" Dipper asked as he continued to laugh.

"Why would anyone wanna sniff you?" Robbie asked from off set. "You probably smell." Robbie added with a laugh.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled as Robbie and Wendy laughed.

XXX

"There she is Soos, equal distance from the snack bar, and the bathroom. Just the right amount of sun and shade. And pointed away from where Old Man McGucket lotions." Stan said with a smile. "The perfect lawn chair." Stan added once more.

"The ledgen you told at the car were true." Soos said with a look.

"I just can't believe it wasn't already taken." Stan said with the same smile. "And to sit on it by claiming it as my own."

"AND CUT!" The director yelled with a satisfied smile. "Great job you two." The director said still happy.

"Um...you left the -" Soos began as the director cut him off.

"OH SON OF A - " The director began as he smacked his forehead. "I gotta stop doing that." The director said as everyone nodded.

**_Take Twenty-Five_**

"I just can't believe it wasn't already taken." Stan said with a smile. "And to sit on it by claiming it as my own." Stan added.

However at the moment Little Gideon came and jumped into the air. Aiming for the chair Gideon moved and flew right past the chair and slammed into Soos. The two of them went rolling and into the pool. Stan only stood there and laughed.

"ACTORS DOWN!" Stan yelled as everyone laughed.

"And were gonna be here all day long." The director said as he let on a small smile...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fourty-four. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - There will be a season two and it's not due to air till late 2014. **


	45. The Deep End Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourty-five. WOW! 297 Reviews! You guys are AMAZING! I came back from camp with that any reviews thanks so much!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Thanks so much again :0 Also their isn't a lot for this chapter but mainly because I didn't hve a lot planned so it's kind of short but still pretty please ENJOY it. Thanks so much again guys!:) ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 45

The Deep End Part 3

"How old are you?" Mabel asked with wounder as she looked at the tail.

"I am twelve." Mermando said with a smile.

"Really?" Mabel asked with a smile. "What's your name?" Mabel asked again as she continued to swim.

"There are some who call me...Mermando!" Mermando exclaimed as he pulled out a guitar and played it; Mabel laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "What's funny now Mabel!?" The director questioned.

"How can a guitar still work in water?" Mabel asked as she continued to laugh. "Water ruins instruments." Mabel explained.

"How do you know that?" Dipper asked with wounder.

"Just ask Austin he'll tell you." Mabel said as she continued to laugh.

"Don't you mean Ross?" Dipper asked as Mabel looked at him. "I'm pretty sure his name is Ross." Dipper added with a smile.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mabel yelled as Dipper and Mermando began to laugh.

"And we'll try this later again." The director said as they all continued to laugh.

XXX

"Dude..." Wendy said in a blow horn as she and Dipper stood behind the building.

"Oh, inflatable duck guy is that you!?" Soos asked as he finished putting the floaty around his waist.

"Yes Soos I can talk." Wendy said as she and Dipper let out a small laugh.

"Yes I knew it!" Soos exclaimed with happiness. "I knew you guys were s-s-ecre-tly -" Soos began only to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled in annoyance. "Why Soos you were doing great?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry couldn't do it with a straight face." Soos said with a laugh.

XXX

"Mabel you got to put all this stuff back otherwise I'll get fired from the best job ever!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"But Dipper I need to help Mermando." Mabel said as she brought Mermando to the lake.

"Why?" Dipper asked with a frown still. "I need to get these supplies back to the pool hand them over!" Dipper said.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you knew it wouldn't work out in your heart...and I said it wrong." Mabel said.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as Mabel and Dipper began to laugh. "Try this again!" The director yelled.

**_Take Ten_**

"Why?" Dipper asked as he jumped out of the cart and walked up to Mabel. "I need them back." Dipper explained.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you knew in your heart that in life it would never work out?" Mabel asked.

"Um...Mabel you said the line wrong again." Dipper said as silence came over them for a few seconds.

"OH DANG IT!" Mabel yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"Do you read you're script?" Dipper asked as he continued to laugh.

"Yes unlike you I show up to script reading on time!" Mabel said as she pushed Dipper into the water.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE!" Dipper yelled as he pulled himself onto land.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Mabel laughed as Dipper grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water as well.

"And my job still means nothing." The director said as he smirked at the twins.

* * *

**A/N - Lol. Well there's chapter fourty-five. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	46. Carpet Diem Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter fourty-six! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter I mean 300 REVIEWS all together! You guys are truley AMAZING!:) Thanks soooooo much it means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying the bloopers. Anyway this is finally Carpet Diem the one most people wanted. I hope you all like it. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 46

Carpet Diem Part 1

"Hole in one!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile. "I am the master at attic stuff mini-golf. From the mighty windmill to the fowl place of Dipper's un-washed clothes where men dare to dwell!" Mabel exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Alright make room for m on the field, or floor, or whatever...or ugh I forgot my line!" Dipper exclaimed.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Really you're sister remembered all of that and you can't remember one line?" He asked.

"Sorry my bad!" Dipper yelled as Mabel began to laugh.

"FAIL!" Mabel yelled as she laughed; Dipper only groaned; he hit the fake eye ball and watched as it went off set and hit Robbie.

"OW!" Robbie yelled as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh some more. "WHY YOU LITTLE -!" Robbie began as loud as he could.

"Watch it Robbie; don't want to get fired now do we?" Dipper asked as Robbie growled and walked away.

"This is gonna be a long episode to film." The director said as Wendy nodded in agreement.

XXX

"So how much do you like boys?" Mabel asked as she Candy and Grenda sat in a circle.

"Sooo much!" Grenda exclaimed as she and Mabel laughed.

"Boys make me think about kissing..." Candy said as she trailed off and looked over at Dipper; no one noticed though.

"CANDY OH MY GOD!" Grenda yelled as she threw a pillow across the room at Candy.

"OH!" Candy yelled as it smacked her in the face and landed on the ground.

"L.A.M.E...THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST SCENE I HAD TO BE IN!" Dipper yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"What about the lamby lamby dance?" Mabel asked as she Candy and Grenda began to laugh even more.

"This is even worse than that." Dipper said as he began to walk off set.

"And my job still means nothing." The director said as he turned the camera off.

**_15 Minutes Later..._**

"Hey Soos can I sleep in your break room tonight?" Dipper asked as he walked up to Soos with a pillow and a blanket.

"Sure dude." Soos said as he grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled only for the door not to open.

"Are you pulling?" Dipper asked as Soos nodded. "Mr. Director sir!" Dipper yelled as he waved his hands.

"What is it now Dipper?" The director asked with annoyance. "And CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned again.

"The door won't open." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"Hey Dip I need you to help me pull it open." Soos said as Dipper nodded, went around and began to help Soos.

"I think we almost -" Dipper began only to be cut off when the door flew open and smacked him in the face. "Got it." He said.

"Dipper are you okay!?" The director asked as Dipper nodded and began to rub his noise.

"I swear if I die it's gonna be because of this show." Dipper said as he began to laugh with Soos.

"And he's okay!" The director exclaimed as Dipper rolled his eyes.

XXX

"Mabel I've had it with this I mean look at our room...oh no!" Dipper exclaimed as he jumped down off the bed. "Our golf course." Dipper said with a frown.

"Yeah Grenda loves to break things." Mabel said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Mabel we need to lay down some ground rules if were gonna be living together." Dipper explained with a serious look. "First of all NOOO sleepovers!" Dipper exclaimed making no louder in the sentence.

"What!?" Mabel asked with anger. "Well if I can't have any sleepovers then you can't read all night and talk to your self...I'm sorry I forgot my line can I see the script?" Mabel asked as the director frowned.

"Come on guys you were doing awesome!" The director yelled with annoyance. "One scene that's all I ask!" He added.

"I don't think you're gonna get one scene with these two." Wendy said as she pointed to Dipper and Mabel.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mabel yelled as everyone began to laugh.

XXX

"Grunckle Stan we want different rooms!" Dipper exclaimed as soon as he and Mabel ran into the living room.

"Ha and I want a pair of magic funny pants...wait what!?" Stan asked after he said his line for the first time.

"I think there's some in the wardrobe." Dipper said as he and Mabel began to laugh.

"Who writes this stuff!?" Stan yelled as the two continued to laugh.

"Not me...and I'm glad I don't; I just get paid to say the line." Dipper said between laughs.

"Okay I'm done with this line." Stan said as Dipper and Mabel still laughed as he walked off set.

"I'm not even gonna yell cut.." The director trialed as he watched Stan leave.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fourty-six and part one of Carpet Diem. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) Chapter fourty-seven coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Season 2 of Graviyt Falls will primer in late 2014. But a mini series of Graviy Falls shorts will be aired on October 14th 2013 to keep the fans entertained. **


	47. Carpet Diem Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourty-seven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are truley AMAZING!:) You're all the reason I keep updating; if you keep reviewing; I'll keep updating. I'm so glad you're liking these bloopers. Anyway sorry for the two day wait but I really wanted to work on this chapter. There was a lot I had to fit in this and I think I got a lot of it in; I really wanted to you to enjoy this chapter; this is the longest chapter and best chapter I wrote; and I'm proud of it. So without saying anything else I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 47

Carpet Diem Part 2

"All these chores will be worth it when I get this room." Dipper said as he opened the secrete found door and moved into the room. He walked over sat on the couch, took his shoes off, and began to glide his feet across the blue carpet.

"Hey brother; don't get to comfortable; I just made Stan and omelet shaped like his face." Mabel said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait you did what?" Dipper asked as he looked at her. "Please tell me I heard that right?" Dipper asked as he laughed.

"Yes, yes you did." Mabel said as she and Dipper began to laugh together.

"Man we are so not getting paid enough for all of this." Dipper said in between laughs and Mabel nodded. "I mean why do they write these things?" Dipper asked once more. "I'm serious next their gonna want us to talk about puberty." Dipper said again.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled; everyone groaned and threw pillows at the twins.

"AHHHH IT'S ATTACK OF THE PILLOWS RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFE!" Mabel yelled as she and Dipper screamed and ran off.

XXX

"Face it I'm like a suck up ninja; this room is as good as mine!" Mabel exclaimed. "You might as well give up now!" She added. "What do you say?" Mabel asked with a huge smile on her face as she held out her hand to her brother.

"I say I'm gonna win this somehow and when I do..." Dipper said as he stopped talking and stopped walking.

"CUT!" Th director yelled as everyone looked at Dipper. "Why did you stop?" The director asked with a frown.

"I forgot my line." Dipper said as he broke into a small laugh. "Can I see the script again?" Dipper asked as the director nodded.

"FAIL!" Pacifica and Robbie yelled as Dipper turned towards them and sent them a look.

"And you're supposed to be the star; and you can't even remember you're lines...that's just sad." Pacifica said as she laughed.

"WHY YOU SON OF A -!" Dipper began as he moved closer to them.

"LANGUAGE DIPPER!" The director yelled as everyone laughed.

"What?" Dipper asked as they all looked at him. "I was gonna say brat." Dipper said with an innocent smile.

"Sure you were." Mabel said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes; the director only grinned.

**_Take Ten_**

"Face it I'm like a suck up ninja; this room is as good as mine!" Mabel said for the tenth time. "You might as well give up now!" She added with a look. "What do you say?" Mabel asked as she held out her hand and smiled.

"I say I'm gonna win this thing and when I do we'll never have to share anything ever again!" Dipper yelled as he smacked hands with Mabel and the two of them went flying in different directions.

"Ugh...what happened?" Mabel said in Dipper's voice as she rubbed her head.

"Dipper; why are you wearing m-my fac...I'm sorry I can't do this!" Dipper said as he began to laugh along with Mabel.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as the two continued to laugh. "Well you guys did get one another's voices down." He said.

"Does this mean they'll do this later?" Wendy asked as the director sent her a look. "What? Was it something I said?" She wounder out loud as Dipper and Mabel still laughed.

XXX

"Great just what we need more Gravity Falls weirdness." Mabel said in Dipper's voice.

"NO YOU'RE JUST WEIRD!" Pacifica yelled as Mabel turned around; gave her a look, which made Dipper laugh.

"Shut up!" Mabel said as Dipper laughed even more.

...

"Hey looked experiment number seventy-eight." Mabel said in Dipper's voice as she turned the tag over. "Electron Carpet; Atoms can swap electrons, this carpet must build up static charge so powerful it can swap minds!" Mabel exclaimed as she continued to click the pen she was holding in her hand.

"Wow...Mabel you actually know something!" Dipper said as Mabel turned around and gave him the same look she gave Pacifica not too long ago. "You're smarter than a carpet!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Pacifica laughed.

"Really; you're picking on me to?" Mabel asked as Dipper shrugged.

"I'm just happy it's not me." Dipper said as Mabel scoffed and he laughed.

XXX

"Waddles you got it good bro; you got no worries; I mean nobody thinks it's cute when I lye naked on the living room floor; I wish I could be a pig." Soos said as he placed a hand on Waddles and changed into a pig.

"GROSS I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT SENTECES!" Robbie yelled as everyone started to laugh.

"Sometimes I regret agreeing to this job." The director mumbles as everyone looked at him and laughed.

...

"Hey Soos what's up?" Wendy asked as she walked into the shack. "Have you seen my..." Wendy trailed as she looked over and saw Soos eating a shirt with a creepy look on his face. "I'll come back later." Wendy said.

Wendy began to back up towards the exit as she never took her eyes off of Soos. Her hands were held out in front of her and she continued to walk only to smack into the door behind her. She fell forward with full force and landed on the ground.

"THERE'S A DOOR THERE!" Dipper yelled as he, Mabel, and Soos all began to laugh.

"Are you okay Wendy?" The director asked as she nodded and Mabel and Soos helped her up. "We'll try this later." He added.

XXX

"What's going on Dipper?" Stan asked as he noticed Dipper outside his and Mabel's room; Dipper jumped and turned around. "Ah you're at that creepy age where you spy on girls hu?" Stan asked with a frown. "Guess it's time you and me have a man to man talk about the birds and the bees you know?" Stan asked with a smirk as he grabbed Dipper's arm.

"NOOOOOO SOME ONE SAVE ME!" Dipper yelled as he got dragged off set and everyone laughed at him.

...

"No way out of it!" Stan yelled as he grabbed Dipper and opened a book.

"Someone kill me know...WAIT! MY PRENTS ARE OKAY WITH YOU TEACHING ME THIS!?" Dipper asked as the director nodded.

"Look it all starts with this little guy poteen glyden; he may be little but he has big plans..." Stan said with a smirk.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper yelled as everyone laughed once more.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fourty-seven. lol. Thanks for reading please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	48. Carpet Diem Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter fourty-eight. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Can you beleive we have four episode for bloopers left? You guys are so truley AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as normal. So please ENJOY chapter fourty-eight!:)**

* * *

Chapter 48

Carpet Diem Part 3

"Got to win the room." Mabel said in Dipper's voice as soon as she leaned again the wall. "Stan; it's me Mabel; I'm doing things you hate!" Mabel yelled as she walked over and pushed the lamp side table over with full force.

"It's over Dipper; Stan gave you the room." Dipper said in Mabel's voice as he held out the key in front of him.

"YES!" Mabel exclaimed once more in her Dipper voice. "I win!" Mabel exclaimed with happiness again. "Now let's switch back so I can start moving in." Mabel said in Dipper's voice as she walked over to Dipper.

"Wait a minute; you can't have the room, if you can never get in!" Dipper yelled in Mabel's voice.

Dipper ran towards the room and Mabel followed close behind him. As soon as they reached the room Dipper ran inside and closed the door. Mabel was too busy running that she didn't have enough time before she slammed into the door.

"Oh my gosh; Mabel are you okay!?" Dipper asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes; but now I know how you felt when the door smacked you earlier in part one." Mabel said as she rubbed her noise.

"YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Dipper yelled while laughing; Mabel sent him a look ad realized what he ment.

"OH DANG IT!" Mabel yelled as she and Dipper laughed even more.

"I'm not even gonna say anything." The director mumbled to himself as he turned the camera off.

XXX

"Oh good Soos; you got a second?" Stan asked as Soos ate the last tissue. "Look times are tough; the economy or something, ect...basically I have to cut you're pay." Stan said as Soos stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked as soon as Soos placed his hand on Stan's face.

"Shhh...I'm acting." Soos said as he kept his hand on Stan's face and began to breath heavily.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Soos you weren't supposed to say anything at all!" The director yelled.

"Sorry but I was letting him know what I was doing." Soos said with a laugh as he pulled his hand away. "GROSS!" He yelled.

"What happened now?" The director asked as he eyed the two.

"Stan licked my hand." Soos said as he whipped his hand on his shirt.

"You know you liked it." Stan said as everyone began to laugh.

"This is so not how I pictured spending every day of my life." The director said as he looked up.

XXX

"Great job ladies; now let me just add one final touch!" Mabel exclaimed in Dipper's voice as she walked up to Dipper and touched him; they were zapped; and switched.

"My body!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile. "I'm a genius!" Dipper exclaimed once more as he wiped the make-up off his face. "Alright Mabel; the room is mine!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"Wait, what just happened here?" Grenda asked with confusion as everyone looked at her.

"I barley understand it; all I know is if you shuffle you're feet on this carpet you can switch bodies or whatever." Mabel said.

Candy stood up and began to shuffle; she smiled and turned to Dipper. "Zap; zap." She added as she touched him.

"NO!" Dipper yelled as there was a flash and they changed.

"Oh come on I swear this show hates me!" Dipper yelled in Candy's voice as everyone laughed.

"And we'll try this again!" The director said with a small laugh.

**_Five Minutes Later..._**

"Oh no!" Grenda exclaimed in Dipper's voice. "Then again I like having musles for once." Grenda said in Dipper's voice.

"Yeah something the real Dipper will never have!" Robbie yelled as he and Pacifica began to laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper yelled in his voice as everyone laughed.

...

"Hey no give me my body back!" Dipper yelled as another flash came across them.

"I want mine back!" Mabel yelled as a third flash came. "Give my body back!" Mabel yelled.

Stan noticed the loud shouting coming from upstairs and the bright lights. However he figured it was best to not even get involved in whatever Dipper and Mabel were up to this time. He began to look for the remote.

"Um..Stan you're supposed to turn the TV up." The director said with a frown.

"I CAN'T FIND THE REMOTE!" Stan yelled as she began to freak out and walked off set.

XXX

"Well I guess I'm a pig now; so that's a thing." Dipper said in his voice through a mic as the pig went down and began to eat.

"This bodies not that different from my old one." Grenda said in Soos' voice.

"We got some reports of obsessive giggling." Sharif Blubs said as they entered the room.

Dipper's body and Old Man McGucket's body came running by and once the touched one another they switched places with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland and the two officers went running off.

"My horoscope didn't say anything about this." Sheriff Blubs said as he looked at his new body. Deputy Durland screamed.

"THAT'S NO SURPRISE!" Mabel yelled as she and Dipper laughed. "BUT I'M SURE IT SAID THAT I'M COOLER THEN YOU!"

"In your dreams!" Pacifica yelled back as Dipper laughed.

"I'm counting on it!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed this time.

"I'm not even gonna say anything once more." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"What's with you!?" Mabel asked as she pinned Dipper down on the ground. "Why do you even want that room so bad; I never even wanted to move out!?" Mabel explained with a look towards her brother.

"Me either!" Dipper exclaimed as everything went silent for a moment.

"Wait; what!?" Mabel said with a confused look. "Say that again." Mabel commanded.

"I said that you never made any senses and you never will." Dipper said with a small laugh.

"Oh shut up; you know what you said." Mabel said with a laugh as well and a playful shove.

"Yes, yes I did." Dipper said with a smile. "So since were pretty much done here with this episode you wanna get the whole cast and head out to get food or something?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded.

"I'm hungry; come on cast were all going to dinner!" Mabel said as they turned to the director. "You wanna come to?"

"Sure why not." The director said as everyone left the stage together; he could only smile.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fourty-eight. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**4 episodes left for Gravity Falls Bloopers.**

**IMPORTANT A/N - An update will not happen until sometime next week but keep and eye out. I'm hoping to have one by either Tuesday or Wensday. Look out for Boyz Crazy!**


	49. Boyz Crazy Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourty-nine. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 49

Boyz Crazy Part 1

"Is this shirt my size?" Dipper asked in a deep voice as he looked at the screen monitor.

"I can give you something better...behold my butt!" Wendy exclaimed as they watched Stan turn around and laughed.

"I could play this game forever." Dipper said in a creepy way as he looked at Wendy who just laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Wendy continued to laugh. "What's funny now Wendy?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry the way Dipper said that was priceless!" Wendy laughed again as she playful shoved Dipper.

"And we'll try this later." The director said as Wendy and Dipper continued to laugh.

**_Twenty Minutes Later..._**

"Mabel how long have you've been standing there!?" Dipper asked in a shock and worried tone.

"That doesn't matter; what matters is why I'm doing this dance!" Mabel exclaimed as she began to dance.

"Oh no she got into the smile dip again!" Dipper said in panic as the thought came to him.

"No wrong one thousand!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile. "It's because today is the greatest day of my life!" Mabel yelled.

She continued to dance and turned as she grabbed a hold of something from behind. Instantly she turned around and threw something towards Dipper. Dipper noticed it coming towards him, he ducked, and the item smacked Wendy in the face.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Dipper why did you duck?" The director asked with wounder.

"Yeah man, I had to take the calendar to the face!" Wendy cried out as Dipper laughed.

"Sorry I've already gotten hurt to many times and I didn't want to be hit with a calendar." Dipper explained while laughing.

"I will get you back for this Pines, I will!" Wendy exclaimed as she stormed off set.

"Well that went well." Dipper stated with a laugh, the director groaned and smacked his head against the camera.

XXX

"Should I go with lip gloss or lip solve?" Mabel asked as she held each item in her hand.

"Go wild!" Grenda exclaimed with a smile as she covered herself in make-up. "Tonight's our night!" She added with a laugh.

"I can't wait guys, tonight were gonna meet Creggie G, Creggie, C, Creggie P, and...and...and..." Mabel said with a frown.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Grenda and Candy groaned and threw make-up supplies at Mabel.

"ASSULT!" Mabel yelled as she pointed to the girls who laughed.

"We're gonna be here all week because of you kids." The director stated as everyone laughed.

XXX

"Hey Wendy, Nate and his girlfriend are going to Look Out Point this weekend, maybe we should go to?" Robbie asked.

"Are you kidding me!?" Wendy asked with anger. "First you stand me up last night; and instead of apologizing you want me to go to Look Out Point?" Wendy asked once more as she crossed her arms.

"I'll just be over here..." Dipper trailed knowing that was his cue to leave.

He began to back up towards the "Employees Only" door and watched Wendy and Robbie as he went. However as he backed up Soos decided to come out from behind the door at the time and smack Dipper in the back with the door. Dipper screeched, fell forward, and landed on the floor. Robbie laughed, and Soos and Wendy ran over to help Dipper up.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled as he laughed.

"Dipper are you okay!?" The director asked with worry. "Guys?" He asked after no response.

"He's fine dudes!" Soos yelled as he and Wendy pulled Dipper off the ground.

"Man doors just do not like you on this show, hu?" Wendy asked with a small laugh.

"Tell me about it." Dipper said with a groan.

"Take five everyone!" The director called as he turned the camera off again.

XXX

"Alright Robbie; I saw that weird cd, what the heck are you up too?" Dipper exclaimed/asked as soon as he walked over.

"It's called romance kid, something you'd never understand." Robbie said with a smirk.

"You ready?" Wendy asked as she walked over to the boys. "I can't believe you wrote that for me." Wendy said with a smile.

"I know I'm just so insanely talented!" Robbie exclaimed as he placed his arm around Wendy.

"YOU WISH!" Dipper yelled with a laugh. "Oh and Robbie..." Dipper began as he trailed; Robbie turned around.

"What kid?" Robbie asked with annoyance as he eyed Dipper.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out...on second thought; let it hit you." Dipper said with a smile.

"OH FU -" Robbie began only to have Wendy place a hand over his mouth.

"Robbie; not around him, he's twelve." Wendy said with warning and annoyance.

"Sorry." Robbie said as he eyed Dipper and walked off set.

"Remind me again why my I have to date him on the show?" Wendy asked as Dipper shrugged.

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!" Robbie yelled from off set with a laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Wendy yelled as she and Dipper began to laugh.

"Does anyone even know what my job is anymore!?" The director asked as Wendy and Dipper shrugged; he sighed.

XXX

"This night is ruined!" Grenda said as they all slid against a billboard.

"I welcome you death..." Candy trailed as she faced palmed into the sidewalk.

"No!" Mabel exclaimed after a few minutes of silence. "I said we were going to meet Several Timez and I mean it!" She added with a smile. "I'm not going to let a keep out door keep us out!" Mabel yelled as she waved her arms. "OW!" She yelled.

"And CUT!" The director yelled with worry. "Mabel what happened?" The director asked as he looked over to the girls.

"I just wacked myself in the eye." Mabel said as she rubbed her left eye.

"You and your brother are dangered prone." The director said as Candy and Grenda nodded in agreement.

"I told you earlier we should Dipper and Mabel proof this set." Wendy stated from the side of the director.

"OH COME ON!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed.

XXX

"I've seen this before!" Stan exclaimed as he eat a can of brown meat.

"Really?" Dipper asked with wounder and shock.

"Her name was Carley MgCorken..." Stan said with a smile.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Stan you said the name wrong." The director stated.

"Sorry my bad!" Stan stated as Dipper laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Stan asked Dipper with a look.

"Now you know how I felt when we filmed Fight Fighters a few chapters ago!" Dipper stated with a laugh.

"Kid you just broke the fourth wall." Stan stated with a head shake and a frown.

"I DID!?" Dipper asked in panic as Stan nodded. "OH NOOOOO WATERBALLONS!" Dipper yelled as he was smacked with on.

"And we'll try this later." The director stated as a few more water balloons were thrown at Dipper.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fourty-nine. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	50. Boyz Crazy Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty. Wow thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AWESOME! As normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Also sorry for the wait I've been busy and I just got sick the other day but I'm still updating for all of you! So without saying anything else please enjoy chapter 50!**

* * *

Chapter 50

Boyz Crazy Part 2

"Trying hard to not let my brain exploded." Mabel said with a smile. "I've always wanted to meet you guys, but what was with that chub, chub guy?" Mabel asked with wounder.

"Mr. Pressman's our producer you!" A member from Several Timez explained.

"He made us to be a perfect boy man...and...and...and..." Another began only to stop.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Why did you stop?" The director asked with annoyance.

"I forgot my line." The man said as Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all began to laugh.

XXX

"You see Dipper; music has the mind control hidden in time." Stan explained with a smile. "If you listen closely you can hear the music in the gift shop...it has suddle hidden messages." Stan finished with a grin; Dipper burst out laughing.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Stan groaned and knocked off Dipper's hat. "What now Dipper?" The director asked.

"Sorry but that line is not true at all; it not even suddle music." Dipper said as he continued to laugh.

"And were gonna do this later." The director said with a frown.

**_Five Minutes Later..._**

"If you want to hear the mind controlling messages you got to slow down the record." Stan said as he took the cd from Dipper. "Give me that!" Stan said as he took it out of Dipper's hands. The cd began to play only to sound all fuzzy.

"Oh great." Dipper said with a look.

"I think we're doing something wrong." Stan said as he looked at Dipper.

"NO DUH!" Dipper exclaimed as he began to laugh.

"What? Was it something I said?" Stan asked as he looked at the director and then back at Dipper.

"And take five everyone." The director called with a look.

XXX

"Hey guys; how was the concert? And what's in the bag?" Dipper asked as he walked up to his sister and her friends.

"Right it's nothing!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"We are criminals; we will cut you!" Candy stated as Dipper gave her a look. "Wait; what?" Candy asked as soon as she realized what she said. "Who seriously writes this stuff!?" She asked as she looked at everyone.

"Welcome to my world." Dipper said as they all began to laugh.

"And still; my job means nothing anymore." The director said with a sigh.

XXX

"You there; have you seen any perfect boys around?" The music producer asked as he walked over to Soos.

"Only every time I look in the mirror; ha ha!" Soos exclaimed with a smile. "Up top?" Soos asked as he high-fived himself.

"BOOO LAME!" Robbie yelled as everyone began to laugh. "Are you sure the mirror doesn't crack instead?" Robbie asked again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -!" Soos began with an annoyed look.

"Soos LANGUAGE!" The director yelled with a frown.

"Sorry." Soos stated with a look.

"Now I know where Dipper and Mabel get it from." The director said with a laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper yelled as everyone laughed once more.

XXX?

"Hey Dip; forgot my keys." Wendy said as she and Robbie walked into the living room.

"What's up junior; what are you doing?" Robbie asked with a smirk. "Trying to come up with an equation to make girls like you?" Robbie asked with a laugh as Dipper sent him an angered, annoyed look.

"Ready to go to look out point?" Wendy asked as she walked over to Robbie.

"Am I?" Robbie asked with a smile. "Later dork; catch you on the re-wind!" Robbie exclaimed as he and Wendy made it to the door and Wendy pulled the door open. However as soon as she did Robbie had walked up beside her and she smacked him in the face with the door; Dipper began to laugh.

"FAIL!" Dipper yelled as he laughed.

"Is Robbie okay!?" The director asked with a slight smirk; he couldn't help it.

"He's fine!" Wendy called as Robbie backed up and rubbed his face.

"Ugh...this show need to be people proof!" Robbie stated. "I guess this is what I get for being mean all the time." Robbie added.

"KARMA!" Dipper yelled with a laugh.

"Well try this later." The director said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N - There's chapter fifty. Lol. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover**

**Remember - Gravity Falls Shorts will be coming in October; so don't forget!**

**P.S - I will not be giving any shout out's until the last chapter; thanks for understanding!:)**


	51. Boyz Crazy Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-one. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are really AWESOME! You are all the reason I've made it this far for the bloopers and for the series. Thanks so much I love you all! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please Enjoy Part 3 of Boyz Crazy.!:)**

* * *

Chapter 51

Boyz Crazy Part 3

"Safety laws; prepared to be ignored!" Stan yelled as he turned the car sharply and broke through a fence.

However when Stan turned the corner Dipper was still trying to put his seat belt on and was tossed to the side. He rolled into the car door and back to the right. Stan had lost control of the wheel and the wheel was spinning in circles. The car was going in circles as well and it finally spinned to the left and went into part of the set. Before anyone knew it; the set began to fall apart and the lights were knocked from the ceiling.

"CUT!" The director yelled as he jumped from his seat and ran over to Dipper and Stan.

"Are they okay?" Wendy asked as she came up along with everyone else.

"Dipper; say something if you're okay!?" Mabel yelled as she looked over the torn off roof.

"We really...need to get stunt doubles; even for him..." Dipper said as he pulled himself up and pointed to Stan.

"There okay everyone!" The director yelled as everyone began to clap.

"Ugh...this is gonna be a long day of filming." Dipper said as he groaned and laid back down; everyone laughed.

XXX

"Um...there's a message in there; I swear!" Dipper exclaimed as he hit the tape recorder.

"Maybe I should close the window." Robbie said as he reached for the button.

"Wait; wait; here." Dipper said as he moved a button on the machine and held it up.

_"You are now under my control...your mind is mine." The machine repeated as Wendy frowned._

"Robbie what's that doing in our song?" Wendy asked with anger in her voice.

"Baby I promise I don't know anything about those messages, in fact I didn't even write it." Robbie explained with worry as he cowered back from Wendy. "I ripped it off some other band; so were all good right?" Robbie asked with worry once more.

"No were not all good, I don't care about the messages, you said you wrote that song for me and I actually thought it was sweet." Wendy explained with annoyance and hurt. "You big lire!" Wendy added with a look.

"I know; I know; I lie about a lot of stuff; like using you're make-up; and fighting a bare -" Robbie began to explain.

"No you know what Robbie? Were through!" Wendy exclaimed as she grabbed the door and opened it.

However as she opened the door she stepped out and smacked Dipper right in the face. Her sleeve got caught on the side and she began to pull. Dipper fell to the ground while rubbing his noise and Robbie had to help Wendy get free from the door.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Why Wendy you guys were doing awesome!" The director yelled with annoyance.

"Hey stuff happens." Wendy said as Robbie let out a laugh.

"Is Dipper okay?" The director questioned as Wendy looked at Dipper and nodded.

"He's fine." Wendy said with a small laugh.

"I swear one of these doors is gonna kill me one time." Dipper said as he joined Wendy and began to laugh too.

"We are never going to get through this scene." The director said as Robbie nodded in agreement.

XXX

"Who is that bright round full!?" Chubby Z asked as he looked at the sun.

"That Chubby Z is the sun." Mabel explained with a smile as she pointed to it.

"That full is making my eyes burn straight down painful; I'm gonna stare it down!" Chubby Z yelled as his eyes burned from the sun.

"LAME!" Dipper yelled as he and Wendy laughed from off set. "No one can stare the sun down!" Dipper added as well.

"OH COME ON!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed.

"I'm not even going to say anything." The director said with a small smile as he watched the kids laugh.

**_Fifteen Minutes Later..._**

"I shouldn't have messed with Wendy's personal love life; she probably hates me." Dipper said as he took a drink of pit cola.

"Well she...wait a minute something's going through our trash!" Stan exclaimed as he stood and walked outside.

Stan looked and noticed a boy "from Several Timez" digging through the trash. He grabbed a broom and began to walk towards the person that was in the trash. Instantly he yelled and began to wave the broom around.

"Darn beautiful men; always ratting through our trash." Stan said as he stopped for a second. "Wait what!?" Stan yelled as Dipper began to laugh at Stan's line. "Seriously why do you guys write this kind of stuff!?" Stan asked with a laugh.

"Take five everyone." The director said as Dipper and Stan kept laughing.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fifty-one. Thanks for reading; Land Before Swine will be up soon. Anyway please do not forget to REVIEW!:) Thanks for reading!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	52. The Land Before Swine Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-two and part one of Land Before Swine. Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY chapter fifty-two!:)**

* * *

Chapter 52

The Land Before Swine Part 1

"Finally Waddles we have the whole house to ourselves!" Mabel said with a smile as she and Waddles appeared. "What do you think; dance party?" Mabel asked as Waddles oinked two times. "I'm not hearing a no." Mabel said with a smile.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great job Mabel you remembered all you're lines!" The director yelled with a smile.

"Um...sir." Dipper said as he turned around and Dipper whispered in his ear. The director frowned and took the lens off the camera.

"That's a little embracing...okay nice rehearsals everyone let's take it from the top!" The director yelled with a look.

XXX

"Ha, ha." Stan continued to laugh as he walked in and fell face forwards onto the floor. "Mabel what are you doing on the floor!?" Stan asked with annoyance as he looked at his niece.

"Being cute and great!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"And I thought your brother was weird." Stan said as he fixed his glasses.

"No he's more like..." Mabel began as she grabbed a pines hat from the shelf. "Let's solve a mystery; I keep a drob with Wendy's feet prom on it." Mabel said as Stan began to laugh.

"That's pretty good." Stan said as he and Mabel continued to laugh.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT!" Dipper yelled from off set as everyone laughed this time.

"Yes you do; have you hear your voice lately?" Pacifica asked as everyone continued to laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled with a frown.

"We're gonna be here for a while I can already tell." The director said with a small grin.

XXX

"Today's the day Soos; thanks for coming along on this mission." Dipper said with a smile as he sat on the pickup truck.

"Dude it's an honor." Soos said with a smile. "I'm sweating from heat and excitement!" He exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Something's hiding in these woods; something big enough to take the roof off a car; if we get a photo of it we'll be hero's!" Dipper exclaimed with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on him.

"Yeah we'll get all those babes you'll be spending those smooches with a stick!" Soos exclaimed as Dipper laughed.

"Shut up man." Dipper stated with a smile.

Dipper stood on the tail gate of the truck and pulled the file he had in his hands closed. With a smile Dipper jumped only for his shoe lace to get caught on the side of the truck causing him to fall and land face first into the ground.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone watched with worry. "What happened this time?" The director asked with a frown.

"My shoe lace got caught." Dipper answered as he stood up and placed his hat back on his head.

"FAIL!" Robbie and Pacifica yelled at the same time as Dipper turned and sent them a look.

"Next time Dipper tie you're shoes!" The director exclaimed in annoyance. "Take it again from the top!" The director yelled.

XXX

"So while I'm gone I'm gonna need you to watch over Waddles." Mabel said with a smile.

"Nope sorry got some tourist through." Stan said as he fixed his tie on his shirt.

"Grunckle Stan; I know you're not big about Waddles..." Mabel began with a frown as Stan interrupted her.

"He's a fat naked jerk!" Stan exclaimed with a small laugh.

"OH YEAH SAYS YOU!" Mabel yelled a little annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Mabel come on; that's not in the script!" The director yelled once more.

"Sorry but he's being mean to Waddles." Mabel said with a frown.

"Only because it's part of the show; I do really like Waddles; he's awesome!" Stan exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh...sorry my bad." Mabel said as she laughed nervously.

"Take it from the top!" The director stated with a look.

**_Take Fifteen..._**

"So while I'm gone I'm gonna need you to watch Waddles." Mabel said with a smile once more.

"Nope sorry got tourist coming through." Stan said as he fixed his bow tie on his shirt.

"Grunckle Stan; I know you're not wild about Waddles..." Mabel began before she got interrupted.

"He's a fat naked jerk." Stan with a serious look on his face.

"B-But I-I - I can't do this!" Mabel said before she started to laugh as loud as she could.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Stan groaned. "What was funny now?" The director asked with wounder.

"His face when he said the line." Mabel said between laughs.

"Well try this later." The director said with a frown as he turned off the camera.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fifty-two. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Since I haven't put it in a long while...**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait I think you should Speak Now!**


	53. The Land Before Swine Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-three. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING!:) Sorry for the wait I've been busy I went to Nashville to see and meet Taylor Swift and it was AMAZING!:) But no I'm updating. I fit a lot into the chapter and I'm proud of this chapter; I hope you guys like it a lot. As normal I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Chapter 53

The Land Before Swine Part 2

"Why are you guys standing around all awkwardly?" Mabel asked with interest. "And where's Waddles?" Mabel asked with worry.

"The good news is...you're getting a puppy!" Stan yelled as Dipper and Soos began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "Do they have to laugh at everything?" The director asked.

"Welcome to my world." Mabel said as Dipper and Soos continued to laugh; Mabel looked at Stan.

"What? Was it something I said?" Stan asked as Dipper and Soos laughed even more.

XXX

"That's it no taradactle messes with my sister; were gonna go out there catch him and save your pig!" Dipper exclaimed. "For Mabel guys!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"For Mabel!" Soos yelled as well.

"But how do we even find the guy?" Stan asked with wounder.

"We follow...we follow...oh DANG It!" Mabel yelled as Dipper and Soos began to laugh again.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Stan groaned. "Mabel what happened?" The director asked with worry.

"I forgot my line." Mabel said with a frown. "Can I see the script again!?" Mabel asked.

"We're gonna be here all day." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Mabel we got to talk; this a big mission; and I'm a little worried about Soos coming along on this one." Dipper explained. "I love the guys but sometimes he messes stuff up." Dipper added with a frown.

"WHAT!?" Mabel freaked as she looked at her brother. "Since when?" Mabel asked with wounder.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Great job you two." The director said as the twins started to laugh.

"Um...sir." Mabel called as the director looked at her.

"Don't tell me..." The director said with a frown.

"You left the lens on again." Dipper said with a laugh.

"WHY THIS STUPID SON OF A - " The director yelled with anger.

"Language!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel laughed.

XXX

"Old Man McGucket?" Mabel asked with shock as they entered the old house.

"What are you doing down here?" Dipper asked with wounder.

"You'll never believe me; so I was doing my dance..." Old Man McGucket said as he began to dance.

"Ugh this guy." Stan said in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"When this giant critter stole my mystical food and split down into the old mines and wounder!" Old Man McGucket said.

"It's kind of looks like Dipper's face." Stan said as everyone laughed.

"WHAT!?" Dipper asked as he jumped back and looked at Stan. "That's not even fair!" Dipper yelled.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Why Stan; why!?" The director question.

"I wanted to say it and plus Robbie paid me ten bucks to say it." Stan said as he, Mabel and Soos laughed.

"ROBBIE YOUR DEAD!" Dipper yelled as he ran off set; everyone began to laugh even more.

XXX

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they came to a harden substance that held a dinosaur.

"There all trapped inside tree sap." Dipper explained as the group continued to walk. "That's how they survived for sixty-five million years." Dipper added as he walked over to something. "The summer heat must be melting them lose." Dipper said.

"Holy moly; forget the corn gold; this is the attraction of a life time!" Stan yelled in excitement. "I can bring people down here and turn this into some sort of theme park." Stan added out loud. "Trastical sap hole!" Stan explained as Dipper began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director groaned as Mabel smacked Dipper on the arm.

"ASSULT!" Dipper yelled as he pointed to Mabel and continued to laugh.

"You kids are gonna keep me here all day..." The director mumbled with a frown.

XXX

"I should have put that pig outside ages ago!" Stan yelled with happiness not thinking what he was saying.

"Wait; what did you just say?" Mabel asked with shock and hurt.

"Hu?" Stan asked as he turned and looked at his niece.

"You said that it came inside..." Mabel began only to get more upset and angry.

"No! Wait...I mean...Um...I...forgot my line." Stan said as the director groaned.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Stan gave a nervous laugh.

"BOO YOU SUCK!" Dipper yelled as Mabel laughed this time.

"WHY I OTTA - " Stan began only to be cut off.

"STAN!" The director yelled with annoyance.

"Sorry..." Stan trailed as Dipper, Soos, and Mabel laughed.

XXX

"Oh no...which gate was it again?" Soos asked as he looked around.

"Ugh Soos you lost the trail!" Dipper yelled as he walked over to him.

"We'll find our way trust me!" Soos exclaimed as he smacked Dipper on the back and Dipper's lamp fell and broke. "Sorry dude."

"Ugh that's it; see this is why I didn't want to bring you along!" Dipper yelled with frustration.

"What do you mean?" Soos asked a little hurt.

"I mean this is really important to Mabel and you keep screwing it up!" Dipper yelled. "You ruined my photo graph; and now you got us hopefully lost!" Dipper yelled as Soos began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper groaned in annoyance. "Why Soos why?" The director asked again with a frown.

"Sorry couldn't do it with a straight face; Dipper's face was funny." Soos explained as he laughed.

"Take five everyone!" The director yelled as he turned the camera off.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter fifty-three. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	54. The Land Before Swine Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-four and part three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I do not own anything from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. I really hope you ENJOY this chapter!:) On with the bloopers!:)**

* * *

Chapter 54

The Land Before Swine Part 3

"Guys we need a plan to get out of here!" Dipper exclaimed in panic as he waved his hands back and forth.

"Okay; okay; how about Mabel makes a big toss to him and we'll use Soos as a human sacrifice!?" Stan asked as Dipper sent him a look.

"I like it!" Soos exclaimed as he realized what he said. "Wait what!?" Soos cried out as Dipper and Mabel laughed. "Why me!?" Soos asked again.

"Because if you just be yourself; he'll think your family." Stan said as Dipper and Mabel laughed even more.

"OH COME ON!" Soos yelled as Stan joined in with himself laughing as well.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as everyone continued to laugh.

XXX

"Wait did you hear that!?" Mabel asked as everyone continued to argue with each other; she looked over and saw Waddles. "WADDLES!" Mabel yelled.

"Are you nuts!?" Stan asked as Mabel ran across the old broken rail road tracks to where Waddles was.

"OH IS SOMEONE SPEAKING!? CAUSE I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Mabel yelled as she went to run only to miss a step and fall off the rail roads.

"ACTRESS DOWN!" Dipper yelled as he and Stan laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled with worry. "Is Mabel alright!?" The director asked with panic.

"She's all good dudes." Soos said as he helped Mabel stand up.

"Now I know how Dipper feels when he's too caught up in the moment." Mabel said as she and Soos laughed.

"We're gonna be here all day.; aren't we?" The director asked as Dipper and Stan nodded.

XXX

"Ugh!" Stan exclaimed when he sat up in the puddle of mud from the long fall and looked over at Waddles. "Yeah you would enjoy it." Stan said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Mabel yelled from off set as she and Dipper laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Once scene that's all I ask..." The director added as he looked up.

"I don't think you're gonna get it." Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed even more.

XXX

"Guys we got to save them!" Mabel exclaimed while holding up Stan's fez.

"McGucket do you have an invention that can distract the pterodactyl?" Dipper asked with wounder.

"Do I?" McGucket asked as he began to look in his hat. "No!" McGucket said as Dipper sent him a look.

"CUT!" The director yelled with happiness. "Great job guys!" The director added with a smile as he saw the looks on everyone's face.

"You left the...lens on again..." Dipper said as the director smacked his for head and took the lens cap off.

XXX

"What do we do? What do we do!?" Dipper asked in panic as he, Soos, and Mabel all backed up to the edge of the nest.

"We have to get in a straight line." Soos said as Dipper and Mabel gave him confused looks.

"What?" Dipper asked with confusion as he looked at Soos.

"Turns out their eyes are so far apart if you stand right in front of it; they can't see you." Soos said with a smile.

"Soos you've been wrong about stuff all day how can we - " Dipper began only to wave his arms up and knock his hat off his head.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Soos and Mabel laughed.

"My hat! Where's my hat!?" Dipper exclaimed with panic and worry.

"It's right here dude..." Soos said as he held Dipper's hat in front of him.

"Oh. My bad." Dipper said as Mabel laughed.

XXX

"Is that...?" Dipper began as the kids all turned and looked to see Stan fighting the pterodactyl.

"STAN!?" Mabel ask/yelled in excitement. "Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed with happiness.

"He's punching him in the face!" Dipper exclaimed with excitement.

"Here's your pig kiddo." Stan said as he made Waddles wave to her.

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile. "You save him for me!" Mabel added.

"Yeah...Ow!" Stan cried as he stabbed himself in the glasses with his hat.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper and Soos groaned. "Why Stan why?" The director asked as Stan shrugged.

"Stuff happens." Stan said with a laugh.

XXX

"That's kind of sappy." Mabel said with a smirk on her face.

"What!?" Stan asked with a look. "That's how I feel!" Stan exclaimed with a smile.

"No I mean..." Mabel began only to be interrupted.

"Oh yeah." Stan said as he moved his hand off the tree "Got ya!" Stan yelled as he rubbed his hand on Mabel's face.

"AH!" Mabel yelled as Stan laughed; the two tried to pull apart but couldn't; so they screamed.

"CUT!" The director yelled when he noticed they didn't stops screaming. "What happened now?" The director asked with worry.

"Were really stuck together!" Stan exclaimed as Soos and Dipper laughed.

"FAIL!" Dipper yelled with a smile.

XXX

"Check it out that thing destroyed my vest." Dipper said as he found a tooth inside the hole. "Soos check it out!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"A real dinosaur tooth; that's awesome!" Soos exclaimed with happiness as well.

"Not as awesome as you saving us back there; pterodactyl bros?" Dipper asked as he held his fist up.

"Pterodactyl bros!" Soos exclaimed as he and Dipper went to bump fist only to miss and hit one another.

"FAIL!" Stan yelled from the back seat of the truck.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper yelled as they all laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Lol :) Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) Chapter fity-five and Dreamscapers coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Do not foget about the Gravity Falls shorts coming October 14th 2013 :)**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now!**


	55. Dreamscapers Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-five and part one of Dreamscapers! Thanks so much for all of your reviews you guys ar truley AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the amazing Alex Hirsch. So anyway ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 55

Dreamscapers Part 1

"I'm gonna say B5?" Dipper asked with wounder as he looked at his sister.

"Miss!" Mabel exclaimed as she took a red peg and placed it on the board game. "Wap!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"I don't think you're playing this right." Dipper said with a worried look.

"YOUR NOT RIGHT!" Mabel shouted as she sat up and pointed at Dipper.

"What that doesn't make any sense." Dipper said with confusion.

"YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Mabel yelled again as she laughed to herself.

"CUT!" The director groaned as Dipper grabbed a bunch of the board game pieces and threw them at Mabel.

"ASSALT!" Mabel yelled as she pointed at Dipper again and laughed.

"This is gonna be a long day." The director said with a frown.

XXX

"Ugh Gideon..." Dipper said in annoyance.

"Remember when I once dated him and he tried destroy us?" Mabel asked with a serious look as Stan and Dipper began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director called as Mabel gave him a confused look.

"What was is something I said?" Mabel asked as Dipper and Stan continued to laugh.

**_Five Minutes Later..._**

"Should we be worried about that?" Dipper asked as he pointed to the screen.

"Nope; the only way Gideon is taking over the shack is breaking in and stealing the deed!" Stan exclaimed as they heard a loud noise.

"You mean like right now?" Wendy asked with a look that caused Dipper and Mabel too laugh.

"CUT!" The director called as the twins kept laughing. "Do you guys have to laugh at everything?" The director questioned.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Wendy yelled as everyone laughed this time.

XXX

"Stanford Pines; my arch nemesis." Gideon said as he turned around. "We seemed to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse; but the question remains; who is the cat and who is the -!?" Gideon asked as he got cut off by Stan.

"Soos hand me the broom!" Stan exclaimed as Soos passed him the broom.

"Oh no not the broom!" Gideon exclaimed with worry as he began to run around the room with Stan chasing him and whacking him.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great job you two!" The director added as Dipper began to laugh.

"Um...sir!" Dipper called as the director looked over at Dipper.

"Don't tell me Dip;..." The director began as Dipper nodded an laughed again.

"You left the lens on." Dipper added as he and Mabel laughed this time.

"WHY YOU SON OF A - !" The director yelled as he was cut off.

"LANGUAGE!" Wendy yelled as everyone began to laugh; the director only grinned.

XXX

"Grunckle Stan why can't we watch a movie we'll all enjoy; like Dream Boys High where love is our perminate record!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"BOO!" Stan, Dipper, and Wendy all yelled together.

"You'll learn to like it!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Soos called from off stage as everyone began to laugh.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled as everyone still laughed. "Take five everyone!" The director exclaimed with a smile.

**_Five Minutes Later..._**

"Stupid chores!" Dipper muttered to himself as he picked up a pan and a spoon; Mabel came up to him.

"Remember bats are more afraid of you; then you are of them!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as Dipper walked into the kitchen. "Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings?" Mabel asked herself.

"AHAHAAHA YOU ARE A DUCKLING!" Dipper yelled from the kitchen.

"CUT!" The director said as everyone groaned. "We'll try this later!" The director added.

XXX

You think that combinations safe in your mind Stanford!?" Gideon asked as he went to blow the match out only for the flam to still be there.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "What's wrong now Gideon?" The director question as he saw the look on Gideon's face.

"The match won't go out...oh there we go!" Gideon called as the flame finally went out.

"Try this again from the top!" The director yelled.

**_Take Five..._**

"You think that..." Gideon trailed as the flame went out when he spoke; he looked at the match and laughed.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Gideon continued to laugh. "We'll try this later!" The director called with a smile.

XXX

"Oh; oh; Gravity Falls it is good to be back!" A voice said into a mic from off stage. "Names Bill Cipher; and I think your some kind of living vantilguise...wait what!?" The voice asked as Gideon began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown.

"Sorry can't say that word!" The voice exclaimed as Gideon laughed even more.

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chapter fifty-five. Thanks so much for reading please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now!**


	56. Dreamscapers Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-six. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) Two updates in one day! How awesome is that!? I figured since you guys have been amazing with the reviews and since I have done two updates in one day for a long while; I figured why not? As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 56

Dreamscapers Part 2

"Wow this is Stan's mind?" Mabel asked as she, Dipper, and Soos continued to walk forward.

"Hm...I figured there'd be a lot more hot ladies." Soos stated as Dipper and Mabel tried not to laugh.

"Remember everyone we've got to look out for the triangle guy." Mabel said as they all looked around the area.

"Yeah look out for the triangle guy; also known as Bill; DOLLAR BILL!" The voice of stage shouted as everyone began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown. "Strict with the script please!" The director said with a look.

"Hey; if I gave you a dollar BILL would you be happier!?" The voice asked again as Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all continued to laugh.

"We'll try this later." The director said with a smile as he turned the camera off.

XXX

"Were going in!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile. "Mabel; can we leave those guys out here looking at them...hurts my eyes?" Dipper asked with a look.

"NO they can help us!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Arm throne!" The two extras called as they bent down and lifted Mabel up.

"Dude arm throne!" Soos exclaimed as he walked up to Dipper. "Arrrmmm...Throoone!" Soos added as Dipper began to back away from Soos.

As Dipper was backing away from Soos; they headed for the gray looking shack and Robbie had decided to come out at his time. However when he came onto the set he pushed the door open and wacked Dipper from behind without even knowing Dipper was there. Dipper screamed and fell face first onto the ground.

"FAIL!" Soos called as he and Mabel laughed.

"Oops; wrong door to come through; my bad." Robbie said as he helped Dipper up.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a groan. "Dipper are you okay!?" The director asked with worry.

"Yes." Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good because our medical bill would not have paid for any damages." The director said as Mabel laughed once more.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper yelled as everyone laughed this time.

XXX

"Wow...it's Stan on a date!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she opened a small door.

"So; your uh eye is weird; let's talk about that." Stan said behind a see through mirror to make it look like a memory.

"AHAHAHAH!" Lazy Susan and Stan began to laugh.

_"This is going terrible; I can't think of anything to say; she looks weird up close; think of a way out!" _A voice said through a mic for Stan's thoughts.

"None specific excuse!" Stan yelled as he stood up; hit his food off the table; and ran forward only to run into the mirror.

"FAIL!" Robbie yelled as he and Dipper laughed.

"THERE'S A MIRROR THERE STAN!" Dipper yelled as he continued to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Stan exclaimed as he rubbed his nose.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "Will you guys ever stop running into things?" The director asked; they all shrugged.

XXX

"Hello code to Stan's safe where are you!?" Soos yelled as he; Mabel; and two extras continued to walk down a hallway.

"Opening and closing doors is fun!" The extra guy with yellow hair called as Mabel and Soos laughed.

"I can do it too!" The extra guy with blue hair said as he closed a door.

"Okay guys I have a good feeling about this door!" Mabel exclaimed after Soos looked at a door about Stan hiding something.

"Hello mister tummy!" Stan called from the other side of the mirror as Mabel opened the wooden door tapped to the one side of the mirror.

"Hello mister Stan!" Stan called in a girly voice that made Mabel laugh.

"HEY DIPPER I FOUND YOU!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed.

"I don't talk like that!" Dipper called from off set.

"Really? Have you heard your voice recently!?" Mable asked as she and Soos continued to laugh.

"WHY I OTTA -!" Dipper began only to be cut off.

"Dipper LANGUAGE!" The director called as Dipper looked at him.

"I was going to say brat." Dipper said as he shrugged his shoulders and gave the director and innocent smile.

"Sure you were; CUT!" The director yelled as he turned off the camera.

* * *

**A/N - Lol they will not stop running into things lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait; I should Speak Now!:)**


	57. Dreamscapers Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-seven. Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Without having anything else to say please ENAJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 57

Dreamscapers Part 3

"Come on we have to save Stan!" Mabel called as Bill left the scene.

"What's the point?" Dipper asked as he came walking down the steps. "Why should I save him hu? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me!" Dipper asked/said with hurt and anger.

"Dipper I'm sure that's not true." Mabel said with a frown as she walked up to her brother.

"I saw it with my own eyes Mabel in one of his memories Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed still with anger. "He's always picked on me and now I know why; Stan HATES ME!" Dipper yelled as everyone gasped and jumped back.

"Dipper it doesn't matter what you saw we need...we need...gah I forgot my line!" Mabel cried as everyone began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a frown as Dipper playfully smacked Mabel on the arm.

"ASSULT!"Mabel yelled with a laugh; the director just groaned.

XXX

"YOU!" Bill yelled in anger as he turned to everyone. "You kids can't even imagine what you just caused!" Bill yelled once more.

"Yeah your dollar!" Mabel yelled as she and Soos began to laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Bill yelled as everyone continued to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "Why Mabel!?" The director questioned.

"Robbie paid me to say it!" Mabel yelled as she continued to laugh.

"I should have known..." The director trailed with a small smile.

XXX

"Ugh; how do I get out of this place?" Dipper asked as he continued to look through a bunch of doors. "Exit; hello!?" Dipper called as walked to a door.

When Dipper walked up to the door he pulled and the door would not budge open. Dipper kept tugging and finally after ten minutes the door swung open and smacked him right in the face. Falling backwards Dipper landed on the ground with a thud.

"FAIL!" Mabel called from off set.

"Dipper are you okay!?" The director asked as Dipper gave him a thumbs up. "Doors just hate you hu kid?" The director asked.

"Yes; I swear if I die it's gonna be because of a door!" Dipper exclaimed as he and everyone laughed.

XXX

"Wow kid what are you doing here?" Stan asked as soon as Dipper fell into the memory. "Nice hole in your chest by the way; let's fix that up!" Stan exclaimed as he waved his fingure at Dipper; Dipper was surprise when the hole vanished.

"How'd you do that!?" Dipper asked in shock and amazement.

"Word to the wise kid; were in the mind; you can do whatever you can imagine in here." Stan said as he made a soda can appear.

"Well how about that." Dipper said with a smile.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great scene you two!" The director yelled as Dipper and Stan began to laugh. "What?" The director asked.

Dipper walked over to the director and began to whisper in his ear. Instantly the director's face turned red and he pulled the lens cap off the camera.

"Hm...again?" The director asked himself. "I gotta stop leaving the lens on...nice rehearsal everyone!" The director called as everyone groaned.

XXX

"Guys I just learned that you can conjure whatever you think of in Grunckle Stan's mind!" Dipper yelled with excitement.

"Hu?" Mabel asked in a deeper face that made Dipper grin.

"Just think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen; like this!" Dipper called as he turned to the dog and used lazar vision.

"Ha-ha, he's dead now!" Soos exclaimed with a smile.

"What who told you that!?" Bill cried out with sadness.

"We can do anything!?" Mabel asked as she got her cuteness back. "Like have kittens for fist!?" Mabel asked with a smile. "Wait; WHAT!?" Mabel asked as she, Dipper and Soos all began to laugh. "Who writes this stuff!?" Mabel asked.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a small laugh.

"I know; the producers!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel laughed.

XXX

"You know I'm impressed with you guys; especially the fat one." Bill said as he pointed to the kids.

"He's talking about you." Soos said as he nudged Mabel who burst into a laughing fit along with Dipper.

"CUT!" The director called as everyone groaned. "Why Dipper and Mabel; why!?" The director asked with a frown.

"Sorry the way Soos said that was really funny." Mabel said as Dipper nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter fifty-seven. Wow one more episode left :) Gideon Rises will be up soon! :) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now!:)**


	58. Gideon Rises Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter fifty-eight and part one of Gideon Rises. Thanks so much for all of the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the brilliant mind of Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 58

Gideon Rises Part 1

"AHHH!" Dipper yelled as he shoot awake. "Ugh I just hard the most horrible dream; Gideon stole the deed to The Mystery Shack and kicked us out; and we all had to move in with Soos's grandma." Dipper said with a worried look.

"That was no dream dude!" Soos exclaimed as Dipper turned and looked at him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dipper yelled even more as he looked around the room.

"Shhh; pavavor." Soos's Grandma said as she looked at Dipper.

"Um; sorry..." Dipper said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Oh Soos your grandma is adorable; and her skin is old lady soft!" Mabel exclaimed as she began to move her hands on the lad's face.

"BOO THAT'S WERID!" Dipper yelled as he and Soos began to laugh.

"SAYS YOU!" Mabel said as everyone laughed once more.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a look. "Come on guys; one scene that's all I ask!" The director said as Dipper shrugged; the director groaned.

XXX

"I can't believe that Gideon beat us; normally I'm able to save the day; this is all my fault." Dipper said with sadness.

"Don't worry Dipper; looks like Mabel's gonna have to be the hero of the family now; I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel no offence; but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once!" Dipper exclaimed with a look.

"Oh yeah!?" Mabel asked as she aimed the grappling hook. "Jelly grab!" Mabel called as she shot the grappling hook.

The grappling hook zoomed through the air and towards the jar of jelly. However it missed the jar and hit the wall bouncing back. The grappling hook came flying back towards Dipper and Mabel. Dipper ducked and jumped off the couch bed and the grappling hook hit Mabel right in the face.

"OW!" Mabel yelled as she fell backwards; Dipper and Soos laughed.

"CUT!" The director groaned. "Is she okay!?" The director asked as Dipper gave him a thumbs up.

"She's looks like a beaten piñata but she's okay!" Dipper called as he and Soos laughed once more.

"Ugh; why does everything happen to you and me Dipper?" Mabel asked as she stood up.

"Mabel I've been asking myself that since the first day of filming." Dipper said; everyone laughed.

XXX

"Were in!" Dipper exclaimed as he, Mabel, Soos, and Stan all walked into the front of The Mystery Shack.

"Don't know what we're doing here; but I am loving these fake mustaches!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah you even look normal in one!" Dipper exclaimed as he and Soos laughed.

"At least I can get one unlike you!" Mabel yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper yelled as everyone laughed once more.

"And we'll try this later." The director said with a small grin.

**_Ten Minutes Later..._**

"Don't worry guys we'll get the shack back somehow." Dipper said with hope still in him.

"We better." Wendy said as she leaned up against the fence next to the group.

"WENDY!" Dipper exclaimed in shock as he looked over and turned towards her.

"If I can't work at the shack my dad's gonna force me to work upstate at my cousins logging camp." Wendy explained with a frown.

"WHAT!?" Dipper asked in shock. "You're leaving town? But we need you here!" Dipper exclaimed with sadness and hurt.

"Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on yo..." Soos began as Dipper turned around and gave him an angry look; Soos began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "What's so funny now Soos!?" The director questioned with a frown.

"Dipper's face when he looked at me!" Soos exclaimed as Wendy took a look at Dipper's face and began to laugh as well.

"Well at least you finally got Wendy to look at you." Mabel stated as she laughed as well.

"OH WHY YOU SON OF A -!" Dipper began with anger and annoyance.

"DIPPER LANGUAGE!" The director yelled with a small laugh.

_"Searching Anger Management..." _Mabel's phone said as she held up to Dipper; Dipper smacked it out of her hand.

"ASSULT!" Mabel yelled as she pointed at Dipper and began to laugh.

XXX

"Hey son; shouldn't you be celebrating Gideon Land instead of sticking your head in the book of yours?" Mr. Gleeful asked with wounder.

"Father; have I ever told you about the true nature of this book?" Gideon asked as his father shook his head. "It was writing many years by a man of an unknown brilliant author who learned secrets too powerful for one man!" Gideon explained with an evil smile. "He hid the journals where he thought no one would ever find them. Because he knew that if the journals were ever brought together it could release a gate way to unimaginable power!" Gideon exclaimed with a smirk as he held his journal up.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great job Gideon you remembered you lines unlike some people." The director said as he eyed Dipper.

"At least I would remember to take the lens off before shooting!" Dipper yelled back as he and Gideon began to laugh.

"What? But I - Why I - Grrrrr!" The director exclaimed as he took the lens off the camera; everyone laughed.

XXX

"Kids we got to talk." Stan said as he looked at Dipper and Mabel. "Look I've been thinking and I can't take care of you anymore." Stan said with a frown. "I don't have a house or a job; the point is your going home; your bus leaves tomorrow; here are your tickets." Stan said as he held out two bus tickets.

"But Grunckle Stan you can't give up!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown as well.

"Dude look at these faces." Soos said as he wrapped his arms around Dipper and Mabel. "Be cuter Mabel your cuteness depends on it!" Soos cried.

"AHAHAHA!" Dipper and Mabel began to laugh as everyone looked at them.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Soos and Stan threw pillows at Dipper and Mabel. "Why? One scene that's all I ask!" The director exclaimed with a smile.

"Because it felt weird when Soos was shaking me." Mabel said as Dipper just laughed even more.

"Please lord let us get through one scene!" The director cried as he looked up; then back at everyone; he smiled.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fifty-seven! Thanks so much for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:)**

**P.S - Two chapters left and then were done with the bloopers :(**

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now!**


	59. Gideon Rises Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifty-nine and part two of Gideon Rises! :) Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 59

Gideon Rises Part 2

"Alright the bus to take out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown!" Dipper exclaimed with a serious look. "If we want to stay in town we need to get past those guard; make it through the fence and then get Gideon to hand over that deed!" Dipper exclaimed with a look towards Mabel.

"Leave that to Mabel!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as held out her grappling hook. She aimed and pulled the trigger; nothing happened.

"Really Mabel?" Dipper asked with annoyance as Mabel began to smack the grappling hook against the fake tree.

"CUT!" The director said as the trigger finally pulled and the hook slammed against the tree; came back and smacked Dipper in the face.

"OW!" Dipper yelled as he fell backwards and felt the grappling hook hit him again. "Really now it works!?" Dipper yelled in anger.

"That wasn't how I planned it; but what the heck we'll keep it!" The director yelled as Mabel began to laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper cried as everyone on set laughed.

XXX

"I wonder what Gnomes do out here?" Mabel asked as she and Dipper walked forward; Dipper moved the bush and the twins screamed.

"AH!" A voice from offset screamed into the mic. "This; this is normal for Gnomes!" The voice as Dipper and Mabel tried not to laugh. "Well, well, well, look who decided to come crawling back; take five Chris; you guys keep doing what you're doing." The voice added with a small laugh as well. "So change your mind about marrying me Mabel?" The voice asked as Dipper tried not to laugh.

"Ewww hardly! I'd rather marry Robbie then a Gnome!" Mabel exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!" Robbie yelled as Dipper laughed and Mabel frowned.

"Not in a million years." Mabel said with a laugh.

"Good then that means I'd have to be related to him; and that would be a nightmare." Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Robbie yelled as they all continued to laugh.

"My job still means nothing..." The director said with a small smile.

XXX

"Waiter give a glass with the strongest apple cider you have." Stan said with a frown as he sat at a counter.

"Sure thing Mr. Pines." Soos said with a smile as he cleaned the cup he was holding.

"Soos; what are you doing here?" Stan asked with shock.

"Since The Mystery Shack shut down I had to take a bunch of part time jobs." Soos explained with a smile. "Grave digger; bus driver; really awesome cook; is the kitchen supposed to have that much fire?" Soos asked with worry.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great job guys." The director said once more.

"Um; you left the lens cap on again." Stan said as he and Soos laughed.

"OH WHY YOU LITTLE -!" The director began as he pulled the lens cap off the camera.

"LANGUAGE!" Soos and Stan yelled at the same time as they laughed.

XXX

"Your surrounded by an unstoppable Gnome army!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel walked onto set. "Now give us back our deed and get off our property!" Dipper yelled as he pointed behind him in anger and annoyance.

"And let the marriage ceremony begin!" The voice from offset yelled.

"Ugh; very well I suppose this deed; wait what did the guy just say into the mic?" Gideon asked with a look. "Please tell me I heard him right!"

"Oh you did." Dipper said with a small laugh. "You're going to be married to a bunch of Gnomes." Dipper added as Mabel laughed this time.

"WHY MEEEEEEE!?" Gideon yelled as he ran off set; which only made the twins laugh even more.

**_Five Minutes Later..._**

"I have to admit kids I am impressed by your creativity." Gideon said with a smile.

"Let us go..!" Dipper cried out as he struggled and noticed that the book never fell to the ground. "Um...the book isn't in my vest!" Dipper called.

"Who took book three?" The director asked. "CUT!" The director exclaimed with a thought. "Robbie give the book back!" The director exclaimed.

"YOU SEE HOW HE JUST ASSUMES IT WAS ME!?" Robbie yelled as Dipper and Mabel laughed.

"Hey why aren't you guys filming?" Wendy asked as she walked onto set with an ice cream cone.

"Book three is missing." Dipper said with a laugh.

"Robbie give it back to Dipper." Wendy said as Robbie gave her a look and the twins laughed.

"YOU SEE HOW SHE JUST ASSUMES IT WAS ME!?" Robbie cried as everyone laughed.

"This is gonna be a long day..." The director said with a smile.

XXX

"Well that's it; I guess the bus should be here soon." Dipper said with a frown as he began to draw in the dirt with his fingure.

"WHAT!?" Mabel asked with shock and she turned towards Dipper. "Dipper don't give up you always have a plan!" Mabel exclaimed with worry.

"No the journal always had a plan!" Dipper yelled as he threw his hands up into the air and knocked his hat off; his hat landed on Mabel's head.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a small laugh.

"What did I do this time; I was on a role!?" Dipper asked not even realizing he knocked his hat off.

"Dipper you knock your hat off." The director said as he and Mabel laughed; Dipper felt the top of his head.

"Where's my hat!?" Dipper cried as he turned around and saw his hat on Mabel's head. "Give me that!" Dipper said as he took his hat from Mabel.

"Aw..." Mabel said as she laughed.

"We'll try this later." The director said with a smile. "Lunch time!" The director called as he turned off the camera.

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go chapter fifty-nine and part two of Gideon Rises! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Only one more chapter left and then the bloopers are done :( **

**P.S.S - I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now!**


	60. Gideon RisesPart 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chpater 60; the finale chapter; and part three of Gideon Rises! Thanks so much for all the reviews wow 400! Thanks so much you guys are AMAZING and it makes me feel so happy to know that you all loved these bloopers! :) Firstly I would like to also say that I am still debating on weather I should do bloopers for the shorts and season 2. I don't know know if I will but I might; it depends how busy I am and what is going on with my stories on Fanfiction. But I really plan to do them; but I'm not making any promises. Secondly I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY the finale chapter!:) Oh and read the IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END YOU'LL LIKE IT!:)**

* * *

Chapter 60

Gideon Rises Part 3

"How did you do it kid?" Stan asked as he looked at the Gideon pin. "How are you always one step a-OW! MY HEARING ADE!?" Stan yelled as he stood up in frustration. "What keeps causing that!?" Stan cried as he looked around with confusion.

"I KNOW!" Dipper yelled from off set. "YOU'RE MOM!" Dipper yelled again as he, Mabel, and Robbie all began to laugh.

"OH SHUT UP!" Stan yelled as the three laughed again.

"Dipper..." The director said with a warning tone as he looked at Dipper.

"Hey Robbie paid me twenty bucks to say it!" Dipper exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

"I'm not even gonna yell cut anymore." The director stated as he shook his head.

XXX

"Hey Dipper; wanna play bus seat treasure hunt?" Mabel asked with a smile trying to cheer her brother up.

"I'm not in the mood." Dipper said as he continued to look out the window.

"We got Canadian coin; gum that shaped like Ronald Ragins head; oh misalanya fluid stain!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"GIANT ROBOT!" Dipper yelled as Mabel smiled.

"Yeah giant robot...wait what?" Mabel asked with confusion. "WHO WRITES THIS!?" Mabel asked as Dipper began to laugh.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper groaned and smacked his sister on the shoulder.

"ASSULT!" Mabel yelled once more with a laugh.

XXX

"Give it to me; Give me journal number one!" Gideon yelled from inside the robot; the twins heard him.

"Journal number one?" Dipper and Mabel asked with confusion.

"Don't lie and give it to me boy!" Gideon yelled as he made the robot move forward and slam it's hand into the side of the cliff.

A fake foam pile of rocks fell from the cliff and the twins looked up. However instead of the rocks falling from the fake cliffs a bucket of water balloons came crashing down onto the twins. Both Dipper and Mabel screamed and were completely soaked by the time the water balloons were done falling.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "What's the big idea!?" The director asked with wounder.

"HAHA WE GOT YOU BACK!" Candace yelled from the top of the cliff as everyone looked up and saw Candace, Phineas, and Jessie standing at the top.

"Jessie I thought you were on our side!" Mabel yelled with worry.

"Nope..." Jessie said as she held up some water balloons.

"RUN!" Dipper yelled with a smile; the twins began to run with Candace, Phineas, and Jessie close behind them.

"And my job still means nothing!" The director exclaimed with a smile; he couldn't help but laugh.

XXX

"Face it kid; your nothing without the journal; no brains; no mussel; what are you gonna do hu?" Gideon asked into the mic.

Dipper frowned and turned and began to walk away. He walked off of set and before anyone knew what was going on; Dipper came running back onto set and headed right for the edge of the fake cliff. Dipper jumped and aimed for the giant Gideon robot. Sadly he didn't make his landing and slammed into the back of the robot and slid down onto the ground.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a worried look. "Dipper are you okay!?" The director asked as Dipper stood up.

"Yes; I'm fine." Dipper said as he dusted himself off.

"Good because our medical bills won't pay for damages." The director said with a small laugh.

"OH COME ON!" Dipper yelled as everyone laughed.

**_Ten Minutes Later..._**

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel yelled as Dipper clutched onto Mabel for dear life and smiled at her. "Told you it would come in handy!" Mabel said as they both landed on the ground.

"Mabel that was AMAZING!" Dipper yelled as Mabel brought the grappling hook down.

"Not as amazing as you defeating that robot!" Mabel exclaimed as she playfully punched Dipper; which ended up knocking him over.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Dipper and Mabel began to laugh.

"Sorry she knocked me down!" Dipper stated as he laughed once more.

"We'll try this again later." The director said with a smile.

XXX

"Gideon we gave you our trust!" Deputy Durland cried as the people of the town began to walk towards Gideon.

"You lied to us!" Mr. Corduroy cried as they moved forward.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Gideon asked with worry and wounder as he fell against his robot.

"Tyler..." Deputy Durland said with an angered look.

"Get him; Get him..." Tyler said as some tears fell from his face.

"CUT!" The director yelled with a smile. "Great job you guys!" The director yelled once more.

"And you didn't leave the lens cap on this time!" Mabel exclaimed with happiness.

"Yeah I guess you finally got that one scene." Dipper said with a smile as well.

"Yes I did; take ten everyone one!" The director yelled with a smile.

XXX

"Hey Grunckle Stan!" Mabel said with a smile.

"You kids settling back okay?" Stan asked as he walked into the attic room with a huge smile as well.

"Yup and all my favorite molds are still in their spot...even you Darrel..." Mabel said as she pointed to the celling.

"Hey Grunckle Stan; Mabel and I have been talking and I think there's something we should finally tell you." Dipper said with a smile. "This is a journal I found in the woods. It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls; Gideon nearly destroyed the whole tow trying to find it; and I don't know what it means or who wrote it." Dipper explained as he held up his hands. "But after all we been threw we decided to tell you." Dipper added.

"I'm glad you showed me this Dipper. AHAHA NOW I KNOW WHERE YOU BEEN GETTING IT ALL FROM!" Stan exclaimed with a smile. "Spookies and monsters; this crazy book has filed your head with conspiracies." Stan said as he flipped the pages open.

"I tell you it's real!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown.

"You got to quit reading all these fantasia novels for your all good; although some of these would make great attractions." Stan said. "Where do they come up with this stuff; can I borrow this?" Stan asked with wounder as he began to leave the room anyway.

"WAIT NO GUNCKLE STAN...!" Dipper began as Stan walked right into the bedroom door and fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Stan wondered as he looked in front of him.

"I tried to tell you that you closed the door when you came in." Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed.

"OH COME ON!" Stan cried as everyone laughed.

XXX

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the finale chapter and part three of Gideon Rises. Thanks so much for all of your support and all your reviews! You guys are AMAZING!:) Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to ReVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Speical Shout Outs...**

**Alisi Thorndyke - Thanks so much for reading and reviewing every chapter you are AMAZING! And I look forward to more stories from you!:)**

**GravityFallsChick - You are AWESOME for reading this and reviweing and thanks for being a friend on Fanfiction :)**

**WendyCorduroy353 - Here's your shout out you wanted :) But I don't know the song but still thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing every chapter you are AMAZING and I couldn't thank you enough! :)**

**TheKawaiinfan - Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter your AMAZING! Thanks for liking these bloopers a lot!:)**

**Gamelover41592 - Thanks so much for reading and reviewing every chapter keep on rocking! :)**

**End of Special Shout Outs...**

**Importan A/N - You'll like this list...**

**Gravity Falls Shorts Episodes...**

**1. Candy Monster - October 14th  
2. Stan's Tattoo - October 14th  
3. Mailbox - October 15th  
4. Lefty - October 16th  
5. Tooth - October 17th  
6. The Hide Behind October 18th**

**Thanks so much for reading and I have more stories planned for GF in the future. So keep an eye for them you guys ROCK :)**

**I don't think you should wait; I think you should Speak Now! :)  
**


End file.
